Virious
by Hitomi shoyou
Summary: Selama kehidupan terus berjalan takdir akan semakin dekat dan kau tidak bisa menjauh darinya. Menghadapinya adalah pilihan terakhirmu...
1. The Mission Hiruma's

**Virious **

**Story by. Hitomi Shoyou**

**Eyeshield 21  
Disclamier : Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata.**

**Warning : OOC dan TYPO**

Virious, kawasan dimana peradaban vampire berjalan dari jutaan tahun silam. Kawasan yang berdampingan dengan dunia manusia, tapi manusia sendiri tidak menyadari hal itu semua. Virious termasuk kawasan yang sangat ketat dalam memberlakukan peraturan, itu semua demi terjaganya kawasan mereka dari para manusia. Jika kau melanggar peraturan yang telah di terapkan kau akan mendapat ganjaran.

Belas kasih tidak diberlakukan bagi yang melanggar peraturan dan tempat bagi mereka yang melakukan pelanggaran adalah sebuah penjara abadi yang di kenal dengan penjara Emfire. Penjara dimana kau tidak akan pernah bebas dan masa depanmu berakhir disana, karena kau akan berada didalamnya seumur hidupmu. Hiruma Yoichi, salah satu penghuni penjara Emfire karena suatu kejadian yang terjadi ratusan tahun lalu.

**Penjara Emfire**

Hiruma merasa jengkel karena kakek tua yang seenaknya masuk ke dalam selnya. Ia terus memanggil kakek tua itu tapi kakek tua itu mengabaikannya.

"Saat angin bertiup, badai akan menghampirimu. Kau akan di hadapkan pada dua pilihan sulit dan bla.. bla.. bla.." kakek tua itu terus meramal Hiruma.

"Hey kakek pemabuk sialan! Kau dengar aku tidak!" kata Hiruma sudah sangat kesal karena dari tadi kakek tua itu terus mengucapkan ramalannya.

"Apa kau berencana membuat kerusakan?" kata Kakek tua itu.

"Hah? Aku sekarang berada di penjara sialan ini, memangnya apa yang bisa aku lakukan. Lagi pula ini selku, keluar kau sana!" kata Hiruma.

"Kau ini seharusnya berterima kasih padaku karena dengan sukarela mau meramal masa depanmu. Aku ini Doburoku si peramal jitu, bisa saja benar terjadi ramalanku tadi." kata Doburoku meminum sakenya.

'Tch, masa depan katanya? Sudah berada di penjara sialan ini mana ada masa depan.' batin Hiruma duduk dengan tangan menyilang di belakang kepalanya.

"Hiruma, atasanku mau bertemu denganmu." kata seorang penjaga penjara membuka pintu sel Hiruma.

"Hm? Clifford?" kata Hiruma.

Penjaga itu masuk dan langsung memborgol kedua tangan Hiruma. Hiruma berjalan di belakang penjaga itu.

"Jika kau menolak menemuinya kau akan mati di tangannya," kata penjaga itu memperingati Hiruma.

Hiruma tidak menanggapi, malahan ia menyeringgai.

TRAKK

Dengan mudah Hiruma merusak borgol yang semula mengunci ke dua tangannya dan langsung mencekik penjaga itu dari belakang dengan lengan tangannya.

"kekeke… memangnya semudah itu aku mati. Sampaikan salamku pada atasanmu," kata Hiruma melepaskan penjaga itu lalu kabur.

Penjaga itu memegangi lehernya dan terbatuk-batuk. "Tu.. Tunggu!"

"Berisik sekali,"

"!" Hiruma berhenti melangkah saat melihat Clifford berjalan menghampiri dirinya.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering berbuat ulah, apa kau sudah bosan dengan penjara ini?" kata Clifford dengan santai.

"Tch, aku tidak ada waktu berurusan denganmu," Hiruma melompat berencana melewati Clifford jika saja..

"Devosa Batzu,"

Seekor kelelawar keluar dari telapak tangan Clifford dan terbang menuju Hiruma. Kelelawar itu tidak biasa, hewan itu berwarna merah seperti darah dan langsung menuju punggung Hiruma. Masuk ke dalamnya dan menjadi dua dimensi seperti tato di punggung Hiruma. Hiruma terjatuh dan merasakan sakit gara-gara kelelawar itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" kata Hiruma mencoba menggapai punggungnya. Baju bagian punggungnya berlubang seperti bekas terbakar dan menampilkan gambar kelelawar hitam terpampang di punggungnya.

"Dia peliharaanku, anggap saja itu aku. Jika kau tidak mau menuruti perintahku maka dia yang akan menanganimu," kata Clifford.

'Tch, vampire sialan!' umpat Hiruma dalam hati. Punggungnya terasa sakit, seperti tercakar oleh kelelawar itu dari dalam.

"Jadi, apa aku bisa lanjutkan sekarang?" kata Clifford lagi.

"Kenapa tanya padaku?! Memangnya aku terlihat akan berkata tidak," kata Hiruma dengan kesal.

"Baguslah jika kau mengerti." kata Clifford lalu ia berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Hiruma yang terduduk di lantai.

"Kau akan bebas dari tempat ini dan satu lagi, aku akan beritahu bagaimana caranya agar kau menjadi darah murni. Dengan syarat, kau cari dan bunuh seseorang yang mampu memusnahkan peradaban vampire. Vampire kuat di zaman sekarang mungkin tidak akan mudah mengalahkannya, tapi kau berbeda dan aku yakin kau bisa melenyapkan orang itu," kata Clifford.

Hiruma hanya diam, ia sudah tahu maksud ucapan Clifford. Terlihat sebersit ketertarikannya dengan penawaran itu di matanya, tapi ia pandai dalam menyembunyikan ekspresi. Tidak bagi Clifford, dia tahu betul bagaimana Hiruma.

"Aku tahu kau tertarik. Pergilah ke tempat para manusia," kata Clifford.

"Kekeke… kau bodoh atau apa hah? Kau menyuruhku mencari seseorang dengan hanya petunjuk sekecil itu? Kau kira semudah mencari ikan dalam sungai," kata Hiruma.

"Kau akan tahu siapa dia, teman kecil yang ada di punggungmu juga akan membantumu. Kau mengenal orang itu di masa lalu," kata Clifford lalu berdiri dan meninggalkan Hiruma

~Virious~

Sinar matahari pagi menerobos jendela kamar Hiruma. Sinar itu menerpa wajahnya, matanya sedikit terganggu dengan sinar itu.

Hiruma POV

Tch, sinar sialan menganggu saja. Vampire memang sensitive dengan sinar matahari bukan? tapi aku tidak terlalu sesensitive seperti vampire kebanyakan. Aku berbeda dengan mereka, dalam diriku mengalir darah setengah manusia. Tch, aku benci mengakuinya tapi itulah kenyataannya. Sewaktu aku kecil banyak vampire di Virious yang membenciku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka begitu membenciku, kurasa itu cukup tidak adil. Vampire darah campuran bukan hanya aku, yah walau dalam rasio kecil dan entah keberadaannya dimana. Mungkin karena mendiang ayah sialanku merupakan salah satu tokoh penting dalam peradaban vampire. Aku tidak pernah mengenal ibuku, setelah ayah sialan itu menemui ajalnya aku hidup sendiri dan kesepian sampai suatu saat aku bertemu dengan 'dia'. 'Dia' berbeda dari yang lain menurutku, 'dia' tidak membedakanku dengan vampire lain. Tch, kenapa aku kembali mengingat hal-hal itu.

Hiruma POV End.

Hiruma bangkit dari ranjang tidurnya yang nyaman itu. Tentu ranjang kamar apartemennya. Ia tidak lagi di penjara Emfire, setidaknya ia bisa terbebas dari ocehan peramal kakek tua yang selalu seenaknya masuk ke dalam selnya. Sesuai kesepakatan antara dirinya dan Clifford, Hiruma datang ke tempat para manusia untuk satu hal yang menjadikan dirinya seorang vampire darah murni di kemudian hari. Hal yang selama ini ia inginkan, agar dirinya tidak merasa berbeda dengan vampire lain.

Hiruma merapikan dirinya setelah mandi. Hiruma memakai kaosnya, sebelum memakai kaosnya ia melihat sekilas punggungnya dari pantulan cermin di depannya.

"Tato yang bagus vampire sialan, tapi cukup menganggu jika temanmu ini ada suatu hal yang ia inginkan," kata Hiruma lalu memakai kaos warna merahnya dan memakai jaket hitamnya.

Dan kemudian ia mengisi perutnya dengan roti pagi itu. Yah, gaya hidup Hiruma memang tidak jauh berbeda dengan para manusia kebanyakan. Ia juga tidak terlalu menggilai darah seperti vampire-vampire kelas bawah yang datang ke tempat para manusia hanya untuk berburu darah. Vampire-vampire itu adalah vampire yang belum terbiasa mengendalikan diri dan kurang pengarahan, dan mereka di anggap memalukan dan sampah bagi Virious.

Selama di tempat para manusia, Hiruma berbaur seperti manusia kebanyakan. Ia juga harus menuntut ilmu seperti manusia yang seumurannya. Hiruma adalah seorang jenius, dengan cepat ia meneliti kehidupan para manusia dan langsung berbaur dengan baik hanya dalam kurun waktu 1 hari.

Sejak keberadaannya di dunia manusia 2 bulan yang lalu, Hiruma yang sudah mengerti kehidupan manusia segera mempersiapkan segalanya termasuk mencari tempat kuliah. Hiruma kini berjalan menuju Universitasnya. Kalian bertanya tanya kenapa Hiruma bisa berkeliaran di siang hari begini? Itu semua berkat darah setengah manusia yang mengalir di dirinya. Sebenarnya Hiruma cukup beruntung memiliki setengah darah manusia, ia bisa keluar di siang hari, warna matanya tidak merah tapi berwarna hijau emerald dan tidak terlalu tertarik dengan darah. Sedangkan darah vampire dalam dirinya memberikan ciri kulit putih pucat pada dirinya dan taring di giginya tapi ia lalu membuat semua giginya menjadi taring saat berada di peradaban manusia.

Tapi ia tetap membenci darah manusia dalam dirinya. Karena hal itu, sejak kecil ia sudah harus menerima cacian dan dikucilkan oleh vampire-vampire lain.

Hiruma berjalan di antara ramainya pejalan kaki lainnya. Beberapa dari mereka melihat aneh ke arahnya karena ia membawa senapan yang seharusnya tidak dimiliki oleh orang sembarangan terlebih lagi seorang pelajar. Hiruma memang sudah memiliki pribadi yang khas. Sifatnya yang seperti iblis dan setelah berada di tempat para manusia ia mendapat akses untuk mendapatkan senjata-senjata militer yang terkadang ia bawa kemana pun, dan selalu mengancam orang dengan kelemahan-kelemahan orang itu untuk kepentingan yang ingin ia dapat. Dia juga adalah seorang kapten dalam tim amefuto dalam Universitasnya. Dan orang-orang menyebutnya Comander From the Hell.

**Universitas Saikyoudai**

Hiruma memasuki Universitas Saikyoudai dengan langkah santai sepanjang koridor.

Hiruma POV

Kehidupanku sekarang sudah seperti manusia sungguhan. Kekekeke…. Bersekolah seperti kebanyakan manusia yang seumuran denganku. Sejak memasuki Universitas ini aku tertarik dengan sebuah olahraga yang di sebut American Football (amefuto). Aku langsung menjadi kapten karena kejeniusanku. Kekeke… hey, bukannya aku sombong tapi memang kenyatannya aku cukup jenius. Disini tidak buruk juga, setidaknya tidak membosankan seperti di penjara sialan itu di tambah dengan ocehan ramalan gila dari pemabuk sialan itu. Seseorang melambaikan tangannya padaku dengan salah satu orang yang juga ada di sampingnya, mereka menghampiriku.

Hiruma POV End.

"Yo! Kapten! Lihat, tim kita masuk majalah olahraga bagian depan!" seru Yamato menghampiri Hiruma.

Hiruma meletupkan permen karetnya dan mengambil majalah amefuto yang di pegang Yamato.  
Terlihat timnya terpampang di cover majalah, itu adalah foto saat kemenangan mereka minggu lalu saat pertandingan persahabatan antar Universitas.

"Kekeke… Dengan kemenangan minggu lalu jangan membuat kalian santai orang-orang sialan. Jika cover depan majalah sialan ini tidak mau di rebut tim lain kalian harus berlatih giat lagi." kata Hiruma melempar majalah itu ke Yamato.

"Beri jalan untukku tuan-tuan," kata Agon dengan dua orang mahasiswi mengandeng tangan kanan dan kirinya.  
"Khu khu khu…" Agon berjalan melewati Hiruma, Yamato, dan Ikkyu.

"Tch, orang tidak berguna," kata Hiruma.

"Walaupun seperti itu, kemampuannya tidak bisa diremehkan," kata Ikkyu melempar dan menangkap bola amefuto di atas kepalanya.

"Kau," kata Hiruma menunjuk Ikkyu.

"Eh? Kenapa?" kata Ikkyu bingung.

"Pergi ke Universitas Enma selesai latihan, tantang mereka untuk melakukan pertandingan dengan kita." lalu Hiruma pergi meninggalkan Ikkyu dan Yamato yang masih melihat halaman lain majalah amefuto.

Hiruma berjalan menuju atap gedung Universitas, koridornya semakin jarang dengan orang-orang. Saat akan menaiki tangga Hiruma berpapasan dengan Akaba sedang memainkan handphonenya.

"Menunggu mangsa mata merah sialan? Kekeke…" kata Hiruma.

"Fuh, aku bukan sampah Virious." kata Akaba.

"Kekeke… lalu kenapa vampire kelas atas dan putra seorang bangsawan sepertimu kabur dari Virious? Kekeke…" kata Hiruma.

"Sudahlah darah campuran, kau tidak perlu memancing emosiku aku tidak akan terpancing." kata Akaba, berdiri dari posisi duduknya lalu pergi meninggalkan Hiruma.

'Tch, aku benci sebutan itu,' batin Hiruma lalu ia melanjutkan tujuannya untuk ke atap sekolah.

Akaba meninggalkan tangga dimana ia berdebat dengan Hiruma tadi. Kelasnya akan dimulai dan ia langsung menuju kelasnya. Beberapa mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi sudah menempati kelas itu. Tak lama dosen datang dan mulai mengajar, Akaba tidak memperhatikan dosen itu ia malah melihat langit dari jendela di sampingnya.

AKABA POV

Fuh, apa tujuan orang itu disini…

_**Flashback..**_

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku masuk Universitas. Kedengaran cukup aneh, tapi aku harus berbaur dengan para manusia di tempat ini. Aku Akaba Hayato, vampire kalangan atas yang pergi meninggalkan Virious dan pergi ke tempat para manusia. Tentu saja bukan untuk berburu darah, aku ini vampire kalangan atas yang sudah terlatih mengendalikan diri terhadap darah. Alasanku pergi meninggalkan Virious karena aku tidak nyaman dengan tempat itu, peraturan, tingkat, dan status selalu mengendalikan hidupku. Fuh, sangat membosankan, hidupku di atur oleh hal dengan irama yang buruk, seharusnya aku yang mengatur hidupku. Sudahlah, yang terpenting itu sudah berlalu dan sekarang aku menemukan irama hidup yang selaras walau di tempat yang seharusnya bukan tempatku.

Aku perhatikan gedung Universitas itu, cukup luas dan besar. Ku perhatikan orang-orang yang juga menuju gedung itu. Saat aku berjalan sebuah kertas jatuh di dekat kakiku, saat aku akan memungutnya suara yang cukup familiar terdengar di telingaku.

"Itu punyaku," kata orang itu. Aku memungut kertas itu dan kembali menegakkan tubuhku.

'Dia!' aku sedikit terkejut melihat orang itu, orang itu juga sama halnya lalu menyeringgai padaku.

"Mata merah sialan. Kekeke…." kata orang itu, Hiruma Yoichi.

"Fuh, tidak disangka kita bertemu disini," aku membetulkan kacamataku.

"Kekeke… hoo.. apa benda itu untuk melindungi matamu?" kata Hiruma menunjuk kacamataku.

Dia tipe orang yang menjengkelkan jadi aku sudah terbiasa dengan sifat iblisnya. Aku selalu mencoba santai menghadapinya.

"Fuh, kau benar. Aku membutuhkan ini saat berjalan di siang hari, karena aku tidak sebebas darah campuran yang bisa berkeliaran di siang hari."

Aku pergi meninggalkannya, ku lihat dari sudut mataku saat aku melewatinya, ia menyeringgai yang terpampang di wajah iblisnya

_**Flash back End**_

Seharusnya ia berada di penjara Emfire, penjara abadi. Tidak ada yang bisa keluar jika kau sudah masuk ke dalamnya, tapi… kenapa dia sekarang berada disini? Apa Virious kehilangan salah satu tawanannya? Apa yang sedang ia cari sebenarnya…

AKABA POV END

Akaba Hayato, vampire darah murni dan seorang putra dari salah satu bangsawan di Virious. Dengan alasan ketidak nyamanan dalam hidupnya ia pergi dari Virious, jelas hal itu masalah besar. Entah apa yang akan ia terima jika ia kembali ke Virious, bisa saja ia tidak di terima di sana lagi atau akan masuk ke penjara Emfire. Karena pergi ke tempat para manusia tanpa izin para petinggi Virious adalah sebuah pelanggaran. Tapi hal itu mungkin tidak akan terjadi karena Akaba sudah bersumpah tidak akan kembali ke tempat yang menurutnya memuakkan itu.

~Virious~

Waktu sudah menjelang sore, Hiruma dan yang lainnya baru saja menyelesaikan latihan amefuto sore itu. Karin terlihat kerepotan dalam membagikan minuman dan handuk kepada teman-temannya, Yamato memperhatikan sekilas kegiatan Karin itu.

"Hey, anggota kita cukup banyak apa tidak sebaiknya kita cari Manager lagi untuk membantu Karin," usul Yamato.

"Kau benar, sepertinya ia cukup kerepotan." kata Juumonji.

Hiruma dan anggota lain sedang beristirahat setelah latihan sore mereka.

"Aku tidak mau merekrut orang secara sembarangan. Jika kalian merekomendasikan orang, kalian pastikan orang itu masuk dalam kriteria yang aku tetapkan." kata Hiruma mengosok senjatanya dengan sebuah kain.

"Huh? Sepertinya ada yang aneh padamu." kata Juumonji di setujui dengan anggukan Ikkyu.

Hiruma bingung dengan maksud Juumonji. "Hm?"

"Kau langsung menyetujui usul kami, biasanya pikiranmu selalu sebaliknya dari pikiran kami dan kau akan selalu ada saja alasan untuk menyulitkan kami," kata Juumonji.

"Kekeke… sebenarnya rambut kuning itu akan aku jadikan Quarterback kedua," kata Hiruma.

"Apa maksudmu?!" kata Yamato.

"Dia memiliki bakat menjadi Quarterback. Suatu sore saat dia membereskan bola-bola amefuto, ia mencoba melempar bola amefuto dengan target sebuah lubang di tembok yang waktu itu aku rusak. Saat melihat caranya melempar dan ketepatannya melempar aku berpikir saja bahwa ia cocok menjadi Quarterback," jelas Hiruma.

"Tapi dia wanita bukan pria, olahraga seperti ini akan berbahaya baginya." kata Juumoji.

"Maka dari itu para lineman mulai sekarang akan memiliki tanggung jawab lebih besar. Akan aku asah kemampuannya untuk pertandingan kita dengan Universitas Enma 5 hari lagi. Kalian akan lihat sendiri kemampuannya dengan mata sialan kalian." kata Hiruma.

'Dia memang penuh dengan misteri,' batin Akaba.

"Kalian beritahu yang lain untuk mencari atau merekomendasikan orang di Universitas ini untuk menjadi Manager baru tim." kata Hiruma lalu pergi untuk mengganti bajunya yang sudah penuh dengan keringat.

"Apa-apan itu! akan dijadikan Quarterback? Hey! Itu cukup berbahaya untuknya!" kata Yamato.

"Iblis itu tidak akan mengambil resiko sebesar ini jika memang tidak tahu apa keuntungan yang akan di dapat oleh tim," kata Akaba memainkan gitarnya.

"Demi keuntungan tim dengan mengorbankan seseorang?" kata Yamato.

"Karin pasti memiliki kemampuan. Dia tidak akan jadi korban tapi akan jadi pahlawan bagi tim. Kau pernah melihat iblis itu merekrut orang yang tidak memiliki potensi dan kemampuan? Tenang saja Yamato semuanya pasti akan berjalan dengan baik," kata Akaba dan akhirnya Yamato diam lalu ia teringat sesuatu.

"Ikkyu? Bukannya kau punya tugas untuk ke Universitas Enma?" kata Yamato.

Ikkyu menoleh ke Yamato, terdiam sebentar lalu menepuk keningnya.

"Aku lupa! Terima kasih sudah di ingatkan Yamato. Aku duluan ya teman-teman," Ikkyu langsung pergi untuk mengganti bajunya dan segera keluar dari Universitas Saikyoudai.

…

Sena dan teman-temannya berjalan menuju café yang dekat dengan Universitas Enma.

"Apa yang akan dibicarakan Ikkyu ya?" kata Suzuna.

"Entahlah. Saat di telpon tadi ia hanya berkata ingin bertemu dengan kita di café dekat dengan Universitas," kata Riku.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di café yang di maksud Ikkyu. Di salah satu meja Ikkyu menunggu mereka.

"Oh kalian berempat yang datang?" kata Ikkyu. Riku dan yang lainnya mulai duduk.

"Ya. Tidak masalah bukan?" kata Riku.

"Tidak. Malah kebetulan jika ada kalian semua," kata Ikkyu

"YA~ Ikkyun sebenarnya ada apa?" kata Suzuna.

"Ini," kata Ikkyu menyerahkan sebuah surat dan di raih oleh Sena. Suzuna, Sena, dan Monta mulai membaca.

"Surat tantangan?!" seru ketiganya.

"Bisa kecilkan suara kalian?" kata Riku yang mengusap telinganya.

"Kalian terlalu berlebihan," kata Ikkyu dengan ekspresi sweatdrop.

"Su_ surat tantangan dari Hiruma san ya.." kata Sena.

"Kami terima MAX!" kata Monta.

"EH?!" kata Sena dan Suzuna.

"Aku setuju dengan Monta," kata Riku santai melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Baiklah. 5 hari lagi pertandingan di mulai di Universitas Saikyodai pukul 3 sore," kata Ikkyu.

"Yosh!" seru Monta.

"Oh iya Ikkyun, kabar Karin nee bagaimana?" kata Suzuna.

"Baik-baik saja. Tapi saat pertandingan nanti semoga dia juga baik-baik saja," jawab Ikkyu.

"Lho? Memangnya ada apa dengannya?" kata Monta dan Suzuna.

"Dia akan di jadikan Quarterback kedua," kata Ikkyu.

"QUARTERBACK?!" seru Sena, Monta, dan Suzuna (lagi).

"Lalu siapa yang akan menjadi Manager?" kata Suzuna.

"Itu sedang dalam proses. Kami sedang mencarinya." kata Ikkyu.

"Begitu…" kata Suzuna.

…

Ikkyu berjalan pulang bersama Sena, Monta, Suzuna dan Riku setelah dari café saat semula mereka berkumpul.

Monta mengepalkan tangan kanannya. "Aku pasti akan berlatih giat untuk mengalahkanmu Ikkyu," kata Monta dengan semangat.

"Aku akan lihat itu di pertandingan nanti Monta," ucap Ikkyu.

"YA~ ngomong-ngomong selamat untuk kemenangan tim kalian minggu lalu ya!" kata Suzuna memberi selamat. Ikkyu mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Tim kalian masuk majalah depan olahraga! Keren MAX!" kata Monta.

"Aku juga lihat," kata Sena.

"Lain kali tim kita yang harus menempati bagian depan majalah," kata Riku.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya," kata Ikkyu dan mereka semua tertawa.

…..

Di tempat lain seorang gadis cantik sedang menerima telpon dari seseorang. Dengan semangat ia terus bercakap-cakap dengan orang yang menelponnya.

"Benarkah?! Jadi 2 hari lagi aku bisa berangkat? Arigatou!" katanya dengan senyum bahagia lalu gadis itu menutup telponnya.

**Virious**

Sore akan mendekati waktu malam tapi kawasan Virious memang terlihat seperti malam setiap harinya itu karena terletaknya kawasan itu yang begitu dalam dengan hutan. Penjara Emfire terlihat tenang dari luar tapi di bagian hukuman terdengar teriakan orang-orang yang tengah mendapat hukuman sebelum menjadi penghuni baru penjara Emfire. Sel penjara abadi itu tetap terlihat tenang, terlihat dari sikap Doburoku yang tetap tenang sambil meminum sakenya.

"Bosan juga jika tidak ada bocah itu. Tapi ia sedang mengapai masa depannya, entah hasilnya bagus atau tidak jika bocah itu bertindak benar maka hasilnya akan benar. Badai yang akan menghampirinya benar-benar luar biasa," Doburoku kembali meminum sakenya.

Clifford berjalan di sepanjang koridor sel sekedar mengecek keadaan penjara abadi itu. Karena menjadi ketua penjara Emfire salah satu tugasnya. Ia berjalan melewati sel Doburoku.

"Jangan terlalu berharap dengan apa yang akan kau bayangkan ketua," kata Doburoku.

Clifford berhenti tanpa menoleh ke Doburoku, lalu ia kembali berjalan lagi.

'Selagi hal itu belum terjadi semuanya bisa di ubah peramal Doburoku,' kata Clifford dalam hati.

**To Be Continue**

Yo, minna… ini dia fanfic kedua saya di fandom Eyshield 21. Semoga typonya agak berkurang ya u.u


	2. Gusts of Destiny

**Virious **** Hitomi Shoyou**

**Eyeshield 21 **** Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata.**

**Warning : OOC dan TYPO**

* * *

Sena berjalan menuju Universitasnya di temani Monta yang terus-terusan mengoceh tetang ambisinya untuk mengalahkan Ikkyu pada pertandingan dengan Saikyoudai Wizards 3 hari lagi. Ya sejak 2 hari yang lalu, saat Ikkyu mengantar surat tantangan untuk Enma Fire Monta terlihat begitu berapi-api seperti biasa.

"Hoy Sena! Kau harus mengalahkan Yamato senpai ya. Tim kita pasti menang di pertandingan nanti MAX!" kata Monta mengepalkan tangannya.

"Ahaha…" Sena hanya tertawa ringan melihat semangat salah satu sahabatnya itu.

"YA~ kalian! Tunggu aku!" teriak Suzuna dari kejauhan di belakang Sena dan Monta.

Sena dan Monta menolehkan kepala mereka ke belakang. Gadis hiperaktif itu meluncur dengan inline skate yang selalu dia pakai kemanapun itu.

"YA~ Ohayou," sapa Suzuna.

"Ohayou Suzuna," kata Sena.

"Ohayou MAX!" kata Monta semangat.

Mereka lalu kembali berjalan.

"Riku tidak bersama kalian?" tanya Suzuna saat menyadari tidak ada sosok Riku di antara Sena dan Monta.

"Ano.. Riku tadi pagi bilang ia tidak masuk hari ini. Sepertinya ada urusan," kata Sena.

"Emm… begitu." kata Suzuna.  
"Sore nanti bagaimana kalau kita ke café? Sekalian mengerjakan tugas kuliah bersama," kata Suzuna.

"Setuju MAX!" kata Monta.

"Pasti Monmon tidak bisa lagi dalam mengerjakan tugasnya, makanya langsung setuju." tebak Suzuna dan mendapat cengiran dari Monta.

"Baiklah," kata Sena.

"Lagi pula bilang saja kalau Nona Taki ini ingin terus bersama Tuan Kobayakawa. Xixixi… benarkan MAX?" kata Monta melirik Suzuna. Beberapa detik kemudian Monta merasakan aura kematian menghampiri dirinya.

Suzuna megeluarkan aura hitam dan matanya begitu menakutkan.

"SUDAH AKU BILANG JANGAN MEMANGGILKU DENGAN NAMA MARGAKU. AKU TIDAK MAU DISAMAKAN DENGAN KAKAKKU YANG IDIOT ITU!" Suzuna mengamuk habis-habisan dengan cara melindas punggung Monta dengan inline skatenya.

"MUKYAA! Ampun MAXXX!" Monta terlihat kesakitan. Poor Monta…

"Ano.. teman-teman… sepertinya kita akan terlambat jika kalian tidak menghentikan ini semua," kata Sena melihat pertengkaran kedua temannya itu.

Suzuna dan Monta menoleh ke Sena. "Kau benar!" lalu mereka langsung lari dengan cepat meninggalkan Sena.

'Kenapa aku di tinggal….' batin Sena di antara hembusan angin.

…

**Virious**

Clifford sedang berdiri di atas atap penjara Emfire, melipat ke dua tangannya di dada. Pakaian dan rambutnya bergerak saat angin menerpanya. Dari sudut matanya Clifford menyadari ada seseorang yang datang.

"Anda yakin mempercayakan semuanya padanya, Clifford sama?" kata seorang gadis. Berperawakan kecil dari gadis seumurannya, sorotan matanya kosong tak terpancar ekspresi apapun.

"Ya. Jika ia gagal ia juga harus berjuang dalam membebaskan diri dari teman kecilku. Apa Shin menanyakan hal ini padamu?" Clifford menghampiri Wakana.

"Ya." kata Wakana.

"Orang itu terlalu takut mengambil resiko. Ternyata sikap kerasnnya tidak sepadan dengan cara berpikirnya. Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamarmu, di sini sangat dingin kondisimu sangat lemah." kata Clifford dan mendapat anggukan dari Wakana.

…

Hiruma dan Karin sedang berada di ruangan tempat biasa para anggota Saikyoudai Wizards berkumpul. Tapi kali ini tidak ada para pemain lain hanya mereka berdua. Karin sengaja dipanggil oleh Hiruma untuk datang ke sana, padahal jam kuliah sedang berlangsung. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang duduk saling menghadap hanya meja yang memisahkan mereka. Karin meletakkan kedua tangannya di paha dan menundukkan kepalanya, ia memang cukup takut jika dekat dengan Hiruma terlebih lagi tidak ada orang lain. Kalian tahu sendiri Hiruma itu seperti iblis menurut orang kebanyakan.

"Rambut kuning sialan, mulai hari ini kau menjadi Quarterback kedua." kata Hiruma sambil mengunyah permen karet mint kesukaannya.

Karin terkejut dan mendongkakkan kepalanya, "A.. Apa? Aku jadi Quarterback? Tapi.. tapi bagaimana dengan posisi Manager?" kata Karin.

"Masalah Manager aku akan mencari orang untuk menggantikanmu. Sekarang kembali padamu, aku tahu kau ingin menjadi Quarterback, selagi aku memberimu kesempatan apa kau akan menolaknya?" kata Hiruma.

Karin terdiam terlihat berpikir atas kata-kata Hiruma.

"Kalahkan rasa takutmu jika ingin menjadi apa yang kau mau rambut kuning sialan. Aku butuh konfirmasi jawabanmu sore hari saat latihan nanti," Hiruma bengkit dari kursinya dan keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Karin yang masih terdiam.

'Aku direkrut menjadi Quarterback. Sebenarnya aku sangat senang tapi apakah kemampuanku ini cukup layak sehingga Hiruma merekrutku?' kata Karin dalam hati.

~Virious~

Hari sudah siang, kuliah juga sudah usai di Universitas Saikyoudai. Hiruma dan Yamato sedang berada di kantin Universitas terlihat sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu.

"Lihat ini," kata Yamato menyodorkan beberapa lembaran kertas ke Hiruma.

Hiruma mengambil kertas itu lalu melihat dan membaca isinya.

"Hanya ini rambut liar sialan?" kata Hiruma.

"Ya. Apa tidak ada yang masuk dalam kriteria? Menurutku itu sudah yang terbaik." kata Yamato.

"Itu menurutmu. Jika ini orang-orang pilihanmu aku mau besok adakan wawancara dan tes setelah jam kuliah selesai. Aku, kau dan mata sialan yang akan menilai para peserta." kata Hiruma hendak pergi lalu menoleh ke Yamato.  
"Kau melihat mata merah sialan?" tanya Hiruma.

"Hmm… aku juga tidak tahu." jawab Yamato.

…

**Universitas Enma**

Sena dan yang lainnya berlatih amefuto dengan semangat. Monta dengan cepat dan sigap menangkap lambungan bola yang di lempar oleh usui. Sena melatih dirinya dengan berlari, kurita dan para lineman lainnya juga berlatih dengan latihan yang sesuai dengan posisi mereka masing-masing. Suzuna juga tidak lelahnya menyemangati teman-temannya berlatih.

Latihan akhirnya selesai dan mereka semua terlihat kelelahan, berharap segera mendapat air. Suzuna dengan bantuan inline skatenya dengan cepat membagikan minuman pada teman-temannya.

"Ah… leganya MAX…" kata Monta setelah meminum habis minumannya. Ia terkapar di tanah, tidak peduli hal itu akan mengotori bajunya toh baju latihannya memang sudah kotor dan ia sudah sangat lelah.

"Latihan hari ini bagus teman-teman," kata Usui.

"Kita harus menang dari tim Hiruma senpai MAX!" kata monta kembali semangat lalu terkapar kembali.

'Sudah puluhan kali ia mengatakan hal itu hari ini,' batin Sena dan yang lainnya dengan sweatdrop.

Suzuna terlihat tergesa-gesa menghampiri Sena, "Sena ada panggilan masuk diponselmu!" kata Suzuna menyerahkan ponsel Sena. Sena mengambilnya dan menjawab panggilan itu.

"Moshi moshi,"  
"Eh?! Untuk apa? Baiklah," lalu Sena menutup ponselnya.

"Dari Riku," kata Sena melihat Suzuna.

"Tapi kenapa Sena terlihat terkejut?" tanya Suzuna.

"Riku menyuruhku ke bandara sekarang. Tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa ia menyuruhku kesana," kata Sena.

"Ke bandara MAX? Untuk apa?" kata Monta, Sena hanya menggeleng.

"YA~ kita ikut Sena saja. Dan acara ke café kita batalkan," usul Suzuna dan terlihat tanda tanya di wajah Monta.

"Untuk apa kita ikut juga?" kata Monta yang terlihat malas.

"Sudahlah ikut saja Monmon," kata Suzuna menatap Monta dengan horror.

"Ba.. Baik MAX…" kata Monta ketakutan. Membuat kesal atau marah seorang nona Taki sama halnya kau berurusan dengan iblis ke dua setelah Hiruma.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku ganti baju dulu ya. Ayo Monta," kata Sena. Monta setengah malas untuk bangun tapi ia tetap bangun di bandingkan harus berurusan dengan sisi gelap Suzuna. Poor Monta…

Yang lainnya juga mulai berhamburan berganti pakaian dan membereskan barang-barang mereka untuk pulang kerumah mengistirahatkan diri mereka.

Sena dan Monta sudah selesai berganti baju, mereka meraih tas mereka dan berjalan ke depan menghampiri Suzuna yang sudah menunggu. Suzuna terlihat sedang berjongkok mengelus-elus seekor kucing liar yang berada di lapangan itu. Sena terlihat terdiam sesaat memperhatikan kegiatan Suzuna. Monta yang merasa aneh melihat Sena yang berhenti berjalan menoleh kebelakang dan cengiran jahilnya muncul.

"Ehem.. manis ya?" bisik Monta.

"Iya…" kata Sena masih memeperhatikan Suzuna detik berikutnya ia baru sadar dan terlihat gugup.  
"Eh? Eto.. ano…" kata Sena mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan gugup dan rasa malu.

"Xixixi… Kapan kau akan mengungkapkannya? Keburu di ambil orang lho…" kata Monta menakut-nakuti Sena.

"Mo.. monta!" kata Sena.

"Hahaha… beranikan dirimu. Sudahlah ayo," kata Monta merangkul pundak sahabatnya itu.

Suzuna yang melihat Sena dan Monta menghampirinya kembali berdiri dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke dua temannya itu.

"YA~ kita berangkat sekarang!" kata Suzuna.

Lalu mereka bertiga pergi meninggalkan Universitas Enma. Mereka pergi menuju bandara menaiki bus dan hal itu bisa Monta manfaatkan untuk beristirahat sebentar.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk mencapai bandara tujuan Sena dan teman-temannya. Sesampainya disana Sena mencari tempat yang dimaksud Riku. Dari kejauhan Sena melihat Riku sedang berada di sebuah toko minuman.

"Sena!" kata Riku melambaikan tangannya saat melihat Sena dan yang lain menghampirinya.  
"Kalian ikut juga?" kata Riku.

"Hehehe… kami yang minta ikut pada Sena. Tidak apa kan?" kata Suzuna mengambil salah satu kursi untuk duduk.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa," kata Riku.

"Ano.. sebenarnya siapa yang akan kita tunggu Riku?" tanya Sena penasaran, sama halnya Monta dan Suzuna.

Riku tersenyum sekilas, "Kau akan tahu siapa dia nanti,".

Pesawat dari Amerika masih beberapa menit lagi datang, Riku dan yang lain mulai menuju tempat menunggu para penumpang yang tiba dari Amerika.

Para penumpang keluar satu persatu, ada yang keluar lebih dari satu atau hanya seorang. Seorang gadis dengan tinggi cukup ideal keluar sendiri menyeret kopernya.

"Woah…" beberapa orang yang memperhatikannya takjub melihat gadis itu tak terkecuali Monta. Yang sedari tadi matanya hanya terbuka setengah karena lelah langsung berbinar melihat gadis itu.

'Dia pasti seorang dewi MAX!' batin Monta melihat Mamori berjalan yang menurutnya ada background bunga sakura berjatuhan saat Mamori berjalan.

Sena, Riku, dan Suzuna masih asik mengobrol.

"Sena! Riku!" panggil Mamori. Sena dan Riku menoleh bersamaan ke sumber suara.

"Mamori neechan!" kata Riku dan Sena bersamaan, Mamori menghampiri adik-adik masa kecilnya itu.

"Kalian sudah besar ya," kata Mamori mengacak-acak rambut Sena dan Riku bergantian.

"Rambutku jadi berantakan tahu," protes Riku, Mamori hanya tertawa kecil melihat sifat Riku yang tidak berubah itu.

"Jadi yang Riku maksud adalah Mamori neechan?" kata Sena.

"Iya. Maaf ya tidak memberitahumu. Aku sengaja bilang ke Riku agar tidak memberi tahumu Sena," kata Mamori tersenyum.

'Manis MAX!' batin Monta yang terus memandangi Mamori.

"Mamori neechan perkenalkan ini temanku, ini Suzuna dan yang ini Monta." kata Sena memperkenalkan teman-temannya kepada Mamori.

"Suzuna Taki, salam kenal. Panggil aku Suzuna saja." kata Suzuna di sertai senyum.

"A.. Aku Raimon Taro. Lebih sering dipanggil Monta. Salam Kenal MAX!" kata Monta menjabat tangan Mamori dengan semangat dan wajahnya sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Aku Mamori Anezaki, panggil aku Mamori saja ya Monta." kata Mamori tersenyum yang membuat Monta hampir pingsan.

"Ba.. baik Mamori san," kata Monta.

Riku, Sena dan Suzuna hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah Monta.

"Kalian bantu aku cari apartemen ya untuk hari ini," kata Mamori ke Sena dan Riku.

"Tinggal di rumahku saja Mamori neechan, toh aku juga tinggal sendiri." kata Riku.

"Apa tidak merepotkan?" kata Mamori.

"Mamori neechan kan sudah seperti kakakku dan Sena sendiri. Tidak apa-apa," kata Riku mengambil alih koper Mamori.

Mereka semua mulai berjalan dan menaiki bus menuju rumah Riku. Sama halnya saat berangkat tadi, untuk kembali juga tidak memakan waktu lama. Semuanya sudah tiba di rumah Riku.

"Seperti kembali ke rumah lama…" kata Mamori duduk di sofa. Sena dan Riku tersenyum, Sena meletakkan koper Mamori sedangkan Riku mengambil softdrink di lemari es dan membagikan pada semuanya.

"Mamori neechan sudah punya rencana akan melanjutkan kuliah dimana?" kata Sena.

"Aku akan berkuliah di Universitas Saikyoudai," kata Mamori.

"Jadi tidak bisa bertemu terus MAX…" kata monta suram. Yang lain hanya tertawa canggug.

"YA~ kenapa tidak satu Universitas dengan kami saja Mamo nee," kata Suzuna langsung membuat panggilan untuk Mamori saat perkenalan awal di bandara tadi.

"Bagaimana ya… masalahnya aku mendapatkan beasiswa untuk berkuliah di Universitas Saikyoudai," kata Mamori.

"YA~ tapi tidak masalah Mamo nee. Kapan-kapan kan kita bisa berkumpul lagi jika setelah pulang kuliah,"kata Suzuna.

"Baiklah. Kapan-kapan kita bisa berbelanja bersama Suzuna chan," kata Mamori semangat karena baru saja tiba ia sudah langsung mendapatkan teman akrab.

'Dasar wanita…' kata Riku dan Monta dalam hati.

"Ano.. sudah malam aku pulang dulu ya," kata Sena.

"YA~ benar juga. Kami pamit ya Mamo nee, Rikun." kata Suzuna berdiri di ikuti Sena dan Monta.

"Mamori san kami pamit," kata Monta.

Lalu mereka bertiga pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Mamori neechan kamarmu di kamar tamu. Kau tahu kan?" katanya.

"Tentu saja aku masih hafal," Mamori mengangkat kopernya menuju lantai 2.

"Perlu bantuan?" kata Riku.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa kok." kata mamori

"Baiklah, selagi kau beres-beres aku akan siapkan makanan," kata Riku.

"Oke."

-skip-

Mamori menuruni tangga dan menuju dapur, melihat Riku selesai menyiapkan makanan dan duduk di kursi.

"Wah.. sepertinya enak. Sekarang adikku satu ini bisa masak. Hahaha" kata Mamori mulai duduk dan memperhatikan makanan di depannya.

"Hey hey.. itu pujian atau sindiran," kata Riku.

"Hehehe… bagaimana ya? Mungkin setengah pujian setengah sindiran," kata Mamori tersenyum.

"Baiklah kau akan menjadikan itu sepenuhnya pujian setelah kau membuktikannya sendiri," kata Riku menyodorkan sendok dan Mamori meraihnya. Mamori mulai mencoba masakan buatan Riku satu persatu.

"Hm~ enak. Baiklah aku kalah kau menang. Hahaha.." kata Mamori.

"Hahaha… sudahlah ayo kita makan," Riku juga ikut makan.

~Virious~

Di kastil para vampire bangsawan di kawasan Virious semua petinggi berkumpul terlihat sedang berunding.

"Clifford dengan beraninya kau mengambil keputusan ini sendiri tanpa berunding terlebih dahulu kepada kami. Apa maumu sebenarnya? Kau tahu Hiruma itu seperti iblis, mudah sekali kau memberikan tugas yang berat padanya!" kata seorang petinggi.

"Bisa anda tenang dulu Shogun san?" kata Heracles menenangkan suasana. Clifford hanya diam dengan stay cool seperti biasa.

"Perbuatannya sudah termasuk kesalahan yang fatal. Hiruma seorang tawanan Penjara Emfire tidak bisa di keluarkan dengan alasan apapun." kata Shin.

"Harap kalian semua bisa tenang dahulu. Clifford bisa beri penjelasan kenapa kau melakukan ini?" kata Heracles.

"Aku tahu sebuah kesalahan besar jika aku membebaskan tahanan penjara Emfire. Terlebih lagi memberikan tugas besar padanya. Tapi apa kalian pikir kalian akan mampu melenyapkan 'dia'?" kata Clifford dan semuanya terdiam.

"Clifford benar, karena kita semua ini darah murni tidak akan mampu untuk mengalahkannya. Hiruma, dalam dirinya mengalir darah setengah manusia ia pasti bisa menjangkaunya dan mengalahkannya." kata Heracles.

"Kalian tahu sendiri bagaimana kekuatan orang itu. Hadapilah jika kalian mau menemui ajal kalian lebih awal," kata Clifford berdiri hendak mau pergi.

"Tunggu! Bagaimana jika anak itu juga gagal?" kata Shogun.

"Aku akan pergi dari kawasan ini dan kalian bisa ambil kedudukanku. Bukankah itu yang selama ini kalian incar?" kata Clifford meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Wakana sejak tadi menunggu Clifford di pintu luar ruangan, saat Clifford keluar ia mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Apa terjadi hal buruk Clifford sama?" katanya.

"Tidak. Kau tidak perlu khawatir," katanya.

Wakana menarik baju Clifford dari belakang. Clifford menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Wakana.

"Jika Clifford sama pergi berjanjilah untuk mengajakku juga," kata Wakana.

Clifford terdiam sejenak lalu menjawab, "aku berjanji." katanya. Lalu mereka kembali berjalan.

Clifford sekarang berada di kamarnya, duduk di bingkai jendela besar yang memang di desain seperti itu sehingga terlihat kesan mewah. Melihat langit dan merasakan hembusan angin yang menerbangkan rambutnya.

CLIFFORD POV

Hiruma Yoichi, aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku mempercayai anak itu. Padahal aku sangat membencinya. Tapi tidak ada pilihan lain, karena perbedaannya itulah yang membuatnya bisa menghadapi orang itu. Tapi bagaimana saat mereka akan berhadapan… aku tidak tahu akankah dia bisa menjalankan tugasnya atau tidak. Jika tidak aku akan menepati janjiku untuk pergi, jelas keputusan itu akan menjatuhkan harga diriku sendiri di Virious.

Soal Wakana, gadis itu, jika aku pergi apa benar aku harus mengajaknya? Tapi aku sudah berjanji padanya, lagi pula ia sudah memiliki ikatan batin denganku jadi tidak bisa jauh-jauh denganku.

_Flashback…_

Aku sedang menyegarkan pikiranku dengan berjalan-jalan di hutan tidak jauh dari kawasan Virious. Aku mendengar suara gagak,jaraknya sepertinya tidak jauh. Entah kenapa aku jadi tertarik dan mengikuti sumber suara. Dari kejauhan kulihat seorang gadis terkapar dengan leher berdarah bekas gigitan… vampire. Dari penciumanku dia seorang manusia, pasti perbuatan vampire kelas bawah. Mereka benar-benar tidak terdidik. Aku mendekati gadis itu dan berjongkok. Nafasnya masih berderu kelopak matanya terbuka sedikit lalu tertutup kembali.

'Bangkitkan,' pikiran itu terlintas di kepalaku dan aku melakukannya. Membangkitkan gadis itu dengan memberikan beberapa darahku.

_Flashback end._

Dan sekarang ia kembali hidup tapi seperti tanpa jiwa dan hanya mempunyai ikatan batin padaku karena aku yang membangkitkannya. Sorotan mata kosonglah yang biasa aku lihat. Karena dalam kenyatannya sebenarnya ia sudah bisa dikatakan meninggal.

~Virious~

Riku terlihat duduk di sofa ruang tamu melihat pertandingan amefuto. Mamori yang baru selesai mencuci piring kotor, ikut menyusul Riku yang menonton pertandingan amefuto.

"Kasian sekali mereka, taktiknya selalu terbaca dengan mudah." kata Mamori.

"Apa maksud Mamori neechan?" kata Riku.

"Lihat tidak mereka 'kurang sedikit' membuat teka-teki dalam merencanakan sebuah taktik. Misalnya sebuah kode atau apalah, agar tim lawan tidak tahu taktik yang akan di gunakan," kata Mamori.

Riku memang tidak heran dengan kemampuan Mamori tentang pengetahuan amefuto. Di bidang olahraga yang biasa dimengerti oleh anak laki-laki tapi ia cukup tahu dan menguasai hal-hal tentang amefuto. Lalu Riku teringat sesuatu saat percakapannya dengan Ikkyu 2 hari yang lalu.

"Oh ya Mamori neechan, 2 hari yang lalu temanku di Universitas Saikyoudai sedang mencari Manager untuk tim mereka." kata Riku.

"Hm… tim amefuto, Sakyoudai Wizards?" kata Mamori.

"Ya kau benar. Yang ku ceritakan dulu, kau coba mendaftar saja. Pengetahuanmu tentang amefuto juga bagus." usul Riku.

"Baiklah, besok aku akan mendaftar." kata Mamori.

"Mau aku bantu untuk memberitahukannya pada temanku?" kata Riku.

"Ya boleh juga. Arigatou Riku," Mamori tersenyum. Lalu Riku meraih ponselnya, dan mengetik email yang di tujukan untuk Ikkyu.

…

Di kediaman Kobayakawa

Sena sudah berada di kamarnya tersenyum memandang ponselnya. Lalu kembali mengetikkan sesuatu di tombol-tombol ponsel itu. Tentu saja ia sedang mengirim email untuk Suzuna, tepatnya sekitar 10 menit yang lalu Sena dan Suzuna saling mengirim email. Sampai lupa waktu Sena baru menyadari kalau waktu sudah larut lalu ia kembali membalas email untuk Suzuna untuk mengakhiri saling kirim email itu. Lalu Sena beranjak tidur.

"Oyasuminasai Suzuna," begitulah bisiknya sebelum menutupi kepalanya dengan selimut.

Malam begitu sunyi dan begitu tenang, apakah besok akan tetap setenang ini atau akan di terjang badai? Semuanya akan terjawab saat matahari mulai beranjak dari istirahatnya dan menggantikan bulan dan bintang.

* * *

Yosh! Ini dia Virious chap 2! Bagi yang mereview sudah saya balas lewat PM ya.  
Ini balasan review buat yang ga login.

untuk eko setyawan, ==a muncul disini rupanya monje. Ini udah diusahain update kilat (readers :kayanya masuk kategori update lama). Hahaha

Lanjut, dari Ms. S, wah namanya misterius *bletak*. Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Yosh! Saya pasti usahakan untuk selalu update cerita Virious ini sampai tamat

Terima kasih atas reviewnya ^^


	3. She's Back

**Virious **** Hitomi Shoyou**

**Eyeshield 21 **** Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata.**

**Warning : OOC dan TYPO**

* * *

Riku masih enggan untuk bangkit dari ranjangnya dan balutan selimutnya yang hangat. Tapi teriakan Mamori yang berusaha membangunkannya membuatnya akhirnya bangkit dari tempat tidur dengan mata masih mengantuk.

**BRRUUK**

"Riku suara apa itu? Kau baik-baik saja? Cepat buka pintunya!" kata Mamori dari luar kamar Riku.

"Aduh… siapa yang meletakkan bola amefuto di sini…" gerutu Riku lalu membukakan pintu kamarnya.

"Hey ada apa? seperti ada suara yang jatuh," kata Mamori memperhatikan Riku yang masih terlihat berantakan.

"Aku tadi terjatuh gara-gara menginjak bola amefuto. Siapa sih yang meletakkan di kamarku." Riku mengacak-acak rambutnya dan menguap sekilas.

'Bukannya dia sendiri yang meletakkannya,' batin Mamori dengan sweatdrop.  
"Sudah sana mandi. Aku tunggu dibawah untuk sarapan ya," Mamori pergi meninggalkan Riku yang masih terlihat mengantuk.

Selepas perginya Mamori, Riku pergi ke kamar mandi.

Mamori kembali menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya dan Riku. Setelah dirasa cukup ia duduk untuk menunggu Riku. Menghilangkan bosan ia memeriksa perlengkapan kuliahnya takut-takut jika ada yang tertinggal. Tapi Mamori bukan orang yang begitu ceroboh.

"Mou! Riku lama sekali," kata Mamori.

"Mamori neechan, maaf lama. Hehehe… Ohayou." kata Riku mulai duduk.

"Ohayou Riku. Nah ayo mulai sarapan," kata Mamori.

Dan mereka mulai memakan sarapan mereka. Suasana rumah Riku sedikit berbeda, biasanya ia sendiri kini ia mendapat teman. Ada yang bisa ia sapa saat pagi hari dan sarapan bersama. Riku lahir dari kedua orang tua yang dalam perkerjaan keduanya memiliki reputasi tinggi sampai pekerjaan itu menyibukkan mereka dan terpaksa membuat anak mereka harus mulai mandiri. Riku yang menjadi anak satu-satunya cukup mandiri sehingga orang tuanya tidak khawatir jika anak mereka satu-satunya itu tinggal sendiri di rumah. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama Mamori dan Riku sudah selesai menghabiskan sarapan mereka. Keduanya bersiap untuk ketempat Universitas mereka masing-masing.

Saat Mamori meraih tasnya Riku menoleh padanya.

"Kau mau kemana?" kata Riku.

"?" Mamori agak bingung dengan pertanyaan Riku.  
"Tentu saja berangkat ke Universitasku." kata Mamori.

"Biar aku antar," kata Riku berdiri dari kursi dan meraih kunci motornya.

"Antar? Tapi kan arah Universitas kita berbeda arah. Kau bisa terlambat jika mengantarku," tolak Mamori dengan halus.

"Sudahlah neechanku menurut saja. Lagi pula pakai motor itu akan cepat kok. Ayo," kata Riku.

"Anak itu," kata Mamori sedikit tersenyum melihat sikap Riku.

Riku dan Mamori melaju menuju Universitas Saikyoudai dengan motor kesayangan Riku. Dalam waktu singkat mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Soal melajukan motor dengan kencang kemampuan Riku tidak bisa diremehkan, tapi hasilnya Mamori memarahinya saat mereka sampai di depan gerbang Universitas Saikyoudai.

"Itu salah satu cara agar tidak terlambat Mamori neechan. Lagipula kita juga baik-baik saja kan," kata Riku dengan tersenyum jahil.

"Tetap saja itu berbahaya! Aku tidak mau lagi kau melajukan motormu sekencang itu atau aku akan laporkan ini pada orang tuamu," kata Mamori.

"Baik baik.. tapi tidak janji ya. Hahaha." kata Riku.

"Mou!" Mamori terlihat kesal.

"Riku!" panggil seseorang.

Riku dan Mamori menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Yo, Ikkyu." kata Riku. Terlihat Ikkyu berjalan menghampiri Riku dan Mamori. Ia memperhatikan Mamori cukup lama.

'Cantik,' begitulah kata pertama yang ia ungkapkan dalam hati saat mengamati Mamori.

"Dia kakakku." kata Riku.

"Hah? Kakakmu? Setahuku kau anak tunggal." kata Ikkyu.

"Kau tidak percaya? Lihat tidak aku ini tampan dia cantik. Kakak adik itu biasanya tidak berbeda jauh," kata Riku dengan percaya diri.

Ikkyu dan Mamori sweatdrop mendengar pernyataan Riku.

'Apa ini efek gara-gara jatuh menginjak bola tadi?' batin Mamori. Lalu ia melihat Ikkyu.  
"Perkenalkan, aku Mamori Anezaki panggil saja aku Mamori. Murid baru di Universitas Saikyoudai ini." kata Mamori mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Ikkyu Hosokawa, panggil saja aku Ikkyu. Salam kenal," Ikkyu menjabat tangan Mamori.

"Dia orang yang aku maksud semalam," kata Riku.

"Yang mau mendaftar dalam perekrutan Manager?" kata Ikkyu.

"Ya. Mamori neechan, dia ini pemain dalam tim Saikyoudai Wizards. Soal perekrutan Manager itu kau bisa tanyakan padanya. Kalau begitu aku berangkat ke Universitasku ya. Jaa.." kata Riku yang mulai menyalakan mesin motornya.

"Jaa.. ingat jangan mengebut Riku," kata Mamori.

"Baik," kata Riku dengan langsung melaju dengan kecang.

"Mou! Apa yang dia bilang 'baik' jika mengebut seperti itu," kata Mamori.  
"Oh ya Ikkyu, berhubung aku murid baru, bisa bantu aku menunjukkan kelas bahasa dimana?" kata Mamori.

"Tentu saja Mamori san. Mari ku antar," kata Ikkyu.

Mamori dan Ikkyu berjalan di koridor diantara lalu lalang para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi lainnya.

"Ikkyu, posisimu apa dalam tim Saikyoudai Wizards?" tanya Mamori.

"Posisiku sebagai receiver. Mamori-san kenapa kau tertarik dunia amefuto? Ya maksudku biasanya wanita itu sangat jarang menyukai olahraga pria ini," kata Ikkyu.

"Hmm… Karena aku suka semangat para pemain amefuto. Melihat mereka begitu semangat dan terus maju untuk mendapatkan poin itu suatu hal yang sangat bagus." kata Mamori melihat Ikkyu dengan senyumnya yang lembut.

"Begitu. Siang nanti sekitar pukul 1 siang seleksi Manager akan di lakukan, tepat setelah jam kuliah selesai. Karena kau belum tahu dimana tempatnya nanti aku akan menunggumu disini, dan itu kelasmu." kata Ikkyu menunjuk kelas bahasa.

"Baiklah. Arigatou Ikkyu, aku masuk ke kelasku. Sampai berjumpa lagi nanti," kata Mamori lalu pergi meninggalkan Ikkyu.

~Virious~

Riku sampai di Universitasnya, memarkirkan motornya lalu merapikan sedikit pakaiannya. Ia mulai berjalan menuju gedung Universitas dan disambut oleh serbuan para fansnya yang tentu saja didominasi oleh para gadis.

"RIKU!" Puluhan mahasiswi berlari menuju Riku.

'Kenapa hariku begitu buruk,' runtuk Riku dalam hati.

Kini ia terkepung oleh para fansnya.

"Riku-kun~ apa kau sudah sarapan?"

"Riku hari ini kau tidak terkena macet kan?"

"Riku hari ini kau memiliki acara apa saja?"

"Riku, siang nanti kau mau kan makan siang denganku?"

Riku hanya pasrah dengan serangan para fansnya. Segala pertanyaan dilayangkan pada Riku yang menurut Riku sangat menjengkelkan. Riku heran juga kenapa para fans itu tidak hentinya bertanya dan tetap menjadi fans setianya, padahal ia akan bersikap cuek dan mengabaikan segala pertanyaan para gadis itu.

"Ano.. Riku kun ini bento untukmu," kata seorang gadis dengan tinggi tidak berbeda jauh dengan Riku dan memiliki wajah yang cukup manis.

Riku yang sebenarnya malas menghadapi fansnya tapi untuk sopan santun ia menerima bento itu.

"Arigatou," kata Riku menerima bento itu.

"Riku aku juga ada bento untukmu ini," kata gadis yang lain.

"Pintar sekali kalian merayu Riku ku dengan memberikan bento," kata gadis yang lainnya lagi.

'Riku ku?' batin Riku sweatdrop.

"Hey terserahku memang apa masalahmu hah?" bela gadis kedua yang memberikan bento pada Riku.

"Tentu masalah. Dasar curang,"

Akhirnya terjadi kekacauan adu mulut antar 2 gadis itu. Riku hanya bisa memperhatikan keributan itu.

Sena, Suzuna, dan Monta seperti biasa berangkat ke tempat kuliah mereka bersama. Memasuki gedung Universitas, mereka melihat kerumunan ramai yang di dominasi oleh para mahasiswi.

"Itu pasti Riku. Enaknya setiap pagi di kerumuni para fans MAX," kata Monta pundung di bawah pohon.

"Benar itu Riku dan para fansnya? Tapi kenapa seperti sedang ribut-ribut begitu," kata Suzuna mengamati kerumunan itu. Monta langsung menoleh dan kembali di samping Suzuna dan Sena.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" kata Sena.

"Entahlah. Kita kesana saja," ajak Suzuna.

Dan ketiga orang itu mendekat ke kerumunan itu. Mereka melihat kedua orang gadis sedang saling adu mulut terlihat Riku agak bingung dan sedikit… jengkel. Tentu saja Riku merasakan jengkel, memangnya siapa yang akan tidak jengkel jika harimu di awali dengan serangan para fans dan sekarang kau berada di situasi percekcokan.

"Berhenti kalian berdua! Kenapa kalian ribut seperti ini! Tahu tidak kalian itu terlalu kekanakan, masalah sepele seperti itu saja kalian ribut tidak jelas!" kata Riku dan dua orang gadis itu berhenti bertengkar lalu mereka menoleh ke Riku, tidak hanya mereka tapi semua fansnya.

Riku yang dilihat seperti itu merasa bingung, "Eh? Apa aku berkata salah?" kata Riku.

"KYAA! Riku-kun~ kata-katamu sangat bagus. Kami semakin mengagumimu!" teriak fansnya.

'Sial!' runtuk Riku dalam hati.  
'Siapa saja tolong aku,' batin Riku melihat para fansnya yang melihatnya seperti sebuah perhiasan yang sangat di incar para wanita.

Suzuna, Sena dan Monta langsung masuk ke tengah dan berada di samping Riku.

"Hey kalian! Bubar atau kalian akan_"

"Akan apa hah?" kata salah satu fans Riku.

"Akan apa ya?" kata Suzuna.

**GUBRAK**

Sena dan Monta jatuh di tanah dengan tidak elitnya, Riku sendiri hanya sweatdrop.  
Sebuah ide muncul di otak Monta, dengan senyum licik ia membisikkan sesuatu ke Suzuna.

"Suzuna, para fans itu ada yang memanggilmu nona TAKI lho," begitulah bisik Monta menekankan kata pada marga Suzuna.

"Apa…" kata Suzuna mengeluarkan aura hitam. Sena, Monta dan Riku sekalipun merasakan suasana yang tidak enak.

'Xixixi… berhasil MUKYA!' batin Monta menjauh dari Suzuna.

Bahkan aura kemarahan Suzuna bisa dirasakan oleh para Riku's fans.

'Mengerikan,' begitulah batin para Riku's fans.

"KALIAN BUBAR ATAU AKU AKAN BUAT KALIAN MENYESAL SEUMUR HIDUP!" kata Suzuna dengan wajah horror dan aura hitamnya.

Semua fans Riku langsung lari berhamburan, mereka tahu benar bagaimana jika seorang nona Taki sudah murka. Biar Suzuna memiliki tubuh yang terbilang kecil tapi ia adalah seorang taekwondoin sabuk hitam semasa SMP dan SMU dan mungkin kemampuannya sekarang masih sehebat dulu.

"Sena, dia begitu mengerikan," bisik Monta. Sena sedari tadi sudah ketakutan dan mengangguk kuat dan cepat saat Monta berbisik.

"Beres. Hey kalian kenapa diam saja? Ayo masuk ke dalam nanti terlambat lho," kata Suzuna tersenyum.

'Seperti memiliki 2 kepribadian saja,' pikir Sena, Monta, dan Riku.

Suzuna memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan menatap bingung ke arah 3 orang temannya itu.

~Virious~

Clifford sedang berada di ruangan kerjanya, terlihat Wakana juga berada tak jauh darinya turut membantunya dalam mengerjakan pekerjaan Clifford. Kehidupan Virious tidak jauh berbeda dengan kehidupan manusia. Masalah ekonomi, sosial dan politik juga melekat pada Virious. Clifford yang merupakan salah satu petinggi di Virious memiliki tanggung jawab atas penduduk Virious.

**BRAK**

Pintu ruangan kerja itu terbuka dengan sangat kasar dan menampilkan sosok Shin berdiri dengan tegap dengan ekspresi dingin. Ia berjalan santai menghampiri meja Clifford, langkah kakinya yang mantap menggema di ruangan itu. Sampailah ia di depan meja Clifford, melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Sampai kapan kau akan mempercayai bocah itu?" kata Shin.

"Sampai ia berhasil menjalankan tugasnya," jawab Clifford dengan entengnya dan menyandarkan dirinya di punggung kursi. Tangannya saling bersedekap didepan dadanya.

"Itu jika ia berhasil. Bagaimana kalau tidak?" kata Shin mengintimidasi.

"Aku sudah katakan bukan? Jika ia gagal maka aku kan meninggalkan Virious. Dan kau bisa menempati posisiku," kata Clifford.

"Kau sungguh bodoh Clif. Kau tahu bahwa bocah itu tak kan pernah bisa menghadapi 'dia'." kata Shin tersenyum sinis.

"Aku tahu." kata Clifford.

"Lalu kenapa kau memberikan tugas itu padanya? Atau kau mulai mengakui jika ia itu adikmu eh?" kata Shin dengan menyindir Clifford.

Clifford tersenyum sekilas, "Kami memang dari ayah yang sama tapi dari ibu yang berbeda dan aku tetap tidak mengakui dia itu adikku. Aku akan mengubah takdir sebelum takdir yang sebenarnya dimulai. Lagi pula ini urusanku, apa kau sangat tidak sabar menunggu saat aku pergi meninggalkan Virious?" kata Clifford.

"Aku tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan kedudukanmu Clif ataupun kepergianmu. Tapi jika kau memaksaku untuk mengambil sesuatu darimu karena masalah ini, mungkin teman ikatan batinmu ini bisa kau serahkan padaku sebagai tanda kekalahanmu," Shin sedikit melirik Wakana dari sudut matanya yang tajam lalu pergi dari ruangan kerja itu.

Wakana yang sedari tadi memperhatikan 2 orang tadi saling beradu argumen hanya terdiam sampai Shin meninggalkan ruangan itu ia baru membuka mulutnya.

"Clifford sama…" katanya. Clifford menoleh pada Wakana lalu sedikit tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu cemas," kata Clifford.

…

Ikkyu sudah menunggu Mamori seperti yang dijanjikannya pagi tadi. Ya, sekarang waktu sudah beranjak siang. Ikkyu berdiri di depan kelas Mamori, memperhatikan Mamori yang membereskan barang-barangnya. Sesekali orang lain menyapa Mamori untuk pulang duluan dan Mamori membalasnya dengan ramah. Menurut Ikkyu, hebat juga Mamori baru sehari saja berada disini ia langsung mendapatkan teman banyak.

'Mungkin karena keramahan dan kelembutannya,' pikir Ikkyu terus berpikir tanpa sadar jika Mamori sudah berada di depannya.

"Ikkyu? Kenapa melamun?" kata Mamori.

"Eh? Tidak kok. Sudah siap?" kata Ikkyu.

"Aku selalu siap," kata Mamori tersenyum, terlihat bahwa ia begitu percaya diri.

Ikkyu dan Mamori berjalan menuju tempat seleksi Manager yang di adakan di ruangan klub tim Saikyoudai Wizards. Sesampainya disana mereka melihat cukup banyak yang mencalonkan diri.

Terlihat di luar ruangan terdapat meja yang di jaga oleh Juumonji dan Banba. Tidak jauh dari mereka Taka terlihat tetap setia membaca buku.

"Hey, antri yang rapi lalu tulis nama kalian," kata Juumonji mengkomandoi para peserta yang lebih banyak mahasiswi dibanding mahasiswa.

Satu persatu dari mereka menuliskan nama mereka dengan cukup tertib dan bergantian. Yang selesai menulis menunggu sampai mereka di panggil satu persatu untuk memasuki ruangan.

"Mamori-san, kau bisa ikut antri dan cukup tulis namamu. Aku akan tunggu kau di sini," kata Ikkyu.

"Baiklah, aku mendaftar dulu ya." lalu Mamori ikut masuk ke dalam antrian. Karena antrian cukup rapi dengan cepat Mamori sudah sampai urutan depan.

"Tuliskan namamu disini, lalu tunggu sampai giliranmu dipanggil," kata Juumonji memberikan instruksi.

Lalu Mamori menuliskan namanya setelah selesai ia kembali menghampiri Ikkyu.

"Menunggunya mungkin agak sedikit lama, kita tunggu disana saja bagaimana?" kata Ikkyu menunjuk sebuah bangku dibawah pohon.

"Oke." kata Mamori menyetujui.

Di dalam ruangan para juri dalam seleksi ini adalah Hiruma, Yamato, dan Akaba. Saat ini mereka sedang mengetes kemampuan teori amefuto pada seorang mahasiswi.

"Jadi kenapa kau ingin mendaftarkan diri dalam perekrutan Manager ini?" kata Yamato.

"Selain ingin membantu tim ini aku juga bisa bertemu terus dengan Yamato-kun," kata gadis itu.

Semuanya sweatdrop, Hiruma sendiri sudah muncul sudut 4 di dahinya.

'Fuh, jawaban yang sangat jujur,' batin Akaba.

"Ini yang kau maksud terbaik rambut liar sialan?!" kata Hiruma.

"Tapi pengetahuannya tentang amefuto tidak terlalu buruk," kata Yamato.

"Hooo… benarkah? Hey kau! Siapa orang yang menciptakan American football? Hal apa saja yang menyebabkan pemain offense dan defense diganti? Apa yang di maksud sack?Berapatinggi dari everst pass? Dan bla.. bla.. bla.." kata Hiruma menyeringgai. Setidaknya sudah berjumlah 10 pertanyaan langsung yang Hiruma lontarkan langsung ke gadis itu.

"Ano.. bisa ulangi apa saja pertanyaan tadi?" kata gadis itu.

"Tidak ada kata ulang. Cepat jawab!" kata Hiruma menodongkan AK 47nya ke gadis itu.

'Pertanyaan langsung sebanyak itu mana orang bisa menjawab.' batin Yamato.

'Dasar iblis,' batin Akaba juga.

"Gagal! Cepat keluar sana!" kata Hiruma dengan seringgai kemenangan.

"Tapi-" bela gadis itu.

"Tapi apa hah? Keluar atau kau mau merasakan gigitan anjingku ini?" kata Hiruma.

Cerberus sedari tadi berusaha ingin lepas dari rantai yang mengikat lehernya.

"Baiklah…" kata gadis itu dengan lesu meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Kembali ke suasana di luar ruangan, terlihat para peserta sedikit demi sedikit berkurang. Yang keluar dari ruangan itu juga banyak yang terlihat murung. Mamori terus memperhatikan itu semua.

'Tes macam apa yang membuat orang-orang itu murung begitu saat keluar ruangan?' batin Mamori.

Dedaunan kering berterbangan karena tertiup angin yang cukup kencang. Matahari juga tertutup oleh awan yang berwarna keabuan yang agak pekat.

"Wah apa akan terjadi badai ya?" kata Mamori melihat keatas langit.

"Seperti begitu. Anginnya cukup kencang," kata Ikkyu.

Kertas Mamori yang berada di pangkuannya terbang tertiup angin.

"Eh?" Mamori mengejar kertas itu.

"Mamori Anezaki. Apa ada orangnya?" kata Juumonji.

"Mamori-san sekarang giliranmu," kata Ikkyu.

"Oh iya tunggu ya," kata Mamori berusaha menangkap kertas yang masih melayang.

"Biar aku ambilkan. Kau masuk saja," kata Ikkyu dengan cepat mengejar kertas itu.

Hiruma dan yang lain menunggu peserta berikutnya. Sedikit lama peserta selanjutnya tidak masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Hey, apa sudah habis pesertanya?" kata Hiruma.

"Masih ada. Ini orang terakhir," kata Yamato melihat sebuah kertas para peserta.

Akaba memainkan gitarnya sambil menunggu peserta selanjutnya, Hiruma memainkan laptopnya.

**KRIEET **

Pintu terbuka dengan sangat pelan terlihat seorang gadis memunggungi mereka untuk menutup pintu itu kembali lalu ia menoleh.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu," kata Mamori membungkuk lalu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Kau kira kau itu siapa hah? Harus menunggumu lama-" kata Hiruma tidak melanjutkan perkataanya saat mengalihkan pandangan dari laptop dan melihat Mamori.

**DEG**

Hiruma terdiam tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun saat melihat Mamori. Yamato merasa bingung dengan temannya itu, ia melihat hiruma.

'Dia ini…" batin Hiruma

'Kenapa dia?' batin Yamato melihat keanehan Hiruma.

Sama halnya dengan Yamato, Akaba yang sedari tadi memainkan gitarnya lalu melihat Hiruma hanya diam, lalu ia melihat peserta itu. Saat melihat Mamori entah kenapa dirinya begitu mengenali sosok itu.

'Aku baru ingat! Dia ini Yang Mulia!' kata Akaba dalam hati. Sedikit tidak percaya.

Hiruma merasakan sakit yang teramat di punggungnya. Rasanya benar-benar menyiksa dan mungkin sangat menyakitkan jika yang dihuni kelelawar itu orang biasa.

'Makhluk itu juga merasakannya.' batin Hiruma menyembunyikan ekspresi rasa sakitnya, tapi keringat sudah mengalir di sekitar keningnya karena rasa sakit yang di sebabkan kelelawar yang menghuni punggungnya.

Yamato yang merasakan gelagat aneh pada dua orang temannya akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Kalian kenapa? Apa kalian baik-ba-"

"Kau teruskan rambut liar sialan. Aku ada urusan mendadak," Hiruma dengan cepat keluar dari ruangan berpapasan dengan Mamori. Melewati sudut matanya ia melihat sekilas kembali sosok Mamori.

Akaba juga langsung berdiri dari kursinya, akan keluar dari ruangan itu juga.

"Akaba, kau juga?" tanya Yamato.

"Aku baru ingat juga ada urusan yang tidak bisa diabaikan. Maaf," katanya dan langsung keluar dari ruangan.

Yamato terus memperhatikan kedua temannya yang tiba-tiba ada urusan itu.

"Kenapa mereka itu? Dasar aneh. Oh ya maaf membuatmu terus berdiri. Silahkan duduk," kata Yamato mempersilahkan Mamori duduk.

"Langsung kita mulai saja ya tes seleksinya," kata Yamato dan Mamori mengangguk dengan percaya diri.

Diluar ruangan tes perekrutan Manager tepatnya di parkiran kendaraan, Hiruma bersandar di mobilnya.

'Reinkarnasi? Ya tidak salah lagi!' kata Hiruma dalam hati melihat langit yang diselimuti awan mendung.

"Hosh.. Hosh.." terdengar nafas Akaba yang terlihat baru saja berlari. Hiruma memerhatikan Akaba. Alis sebelahnya terlihat naik melihat Akaba yang jarang-jarang berlari selain dalam lapangan amefuto.

"Kenapa kau?" kata Hiruma.

"Dia mirip sekali dengan-" kata Akaba.

"Yang Mulia." tebak Hiruma dengan tepat.

"Lalu kenapa gelagatmu cukup aneh saat berhadapan dengannya?" kata Akaba.

"Dia target misiku," kata Hiruma.

"Apa maksudmu?" kata Akaba.

"Kita bicara di dalam," kata Hiruma masuk ke dalam mobilnya di ikuti Akaba di bangku depan samping Hiruma.

Yamato yang menjadi juri tunggal sekarang, karena Hiruma dan Akaba pergi mendadak sekarang sedang kagum akan pengetahuan Mamori mengenai amefuto dan saran-saran Mamori soal teknik permainan amefuto.

"Luar biasa. Kau lulus dalam perekrutan ini, padahal kukira sampai peserta habis kami tidak akan mendapatkan Manager baru karena dipersulit oleh Hiruma. Oh ya aku baru ingat aku belum perkenalkan diriku. Aku Takeru Yamato. Selamat datang di tim Saikyoudai Wizards." kata Yamato tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Arigatou Takeru-san. Salam kenal juga," Mamori tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Yamato.

Dan jadilah sekarang Mamori resmi menjadi Manager baru tim Saikyoudai Wizards menggantikan sang Manager lama Karin Koizumi.

Kembali ke percakapan antara Hiruma dan Akaba.

"Memusnahkan peradaban vampire?" kata Akaba setelah mendengar cerita Hiruma.

"Ya, sebenarnya aku tidak pernah tahu jika ternyata Virious terancam oleh seseorang yang mampu memusnahkan Virious ." kata Hiruma

"Darimana mereka tahu jika Virious bisa musnah ditangannya? Maksudku, dia pernah menjadi pemimpin di dunianya. Mana mungkin mau menghancurkan dunianya sendiri." kata Akaba.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya diberikan misi dan itulah sebabnya aku disini. Clifford memberiku tawaran bagus untukku. Jika aku berhasil membunuh orang itu maka aku akan diberi tahu menjadi seorang darah murni dan bebas dari penjara sialan itu. Lagi pula dia hanya reinkarnasi darinya, bisa saja sifatnya bertolak belakang." kata Hiruma.

'Jadi itu sebabnya ia berada di sini,' batin Akaba.

"Kau ingat sebabnya aku berada di penjara sialan itu?" kata Hiruma.

"Yeah.. aku ingat," kata Akaba melihat kedepan, padangannya jauh menerawang.

* * *

Yosh! Chap 3 update juga. Maaf baru update karena saya sedang ada Ujian semester ganjil.  
Seperti biasa bagi yang review sudah saya balas lewat PM ya…


	4. The Past Hiruma's

**Virious **** Hitomi Shoyou**

**Eyeshield 21 **** Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata.**

**Warning : OOC, OC dan TYPO**

* * *

_**130 years ago...**_

Hiruma kecil tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya selalu di benci oleh vampire-vampire di Virious, ia selalu menyendiri. Dirinya semakin kesepian saat beberapa bulan silam ayahnya menemui ajalnya. Hiruma kecil memiliki kejeniusan yang luar biasa, di umurnya yang terbilang sangat masih muda ia bisa menjalani hidup secara mandiri dan tidak terlalu sulit dalam mengurus dirinya.

Kini ia sedang berada di sebuah pinggir lapangan taman bermain anak-anak para vampire di Virious. Ia memperhatikan kegiatan anak-anak yang seumuran dengannya begitu bahagia mereka bermain dengan banyak anak-anak lainnya.

"Hey lihat itu si darah campuran!" teriak salah satu anak laki-laki menunjuk Hiruma.

"Darah campuran tidak boleh bermain disini. Hahahaha…" kata anak lainnya.

Semuanya mengejek dan menertawakan Hiruma kecil. Hiruma sendiri tidak bisa berbuat apa pun. Ia benci ejekan itu tapi ia tidak bisa melawan. Pandangannya begitu kecewa dan sedih mendengar setiap ejekan orang mengenai dirinya.

'Kenapa aku berbeda?' selalu pertanyaan itu yang Hiruma pikirkan setiap ia mendapat ejekan itu.

Hiruma pergi dari taman itu menuju danau, dekat batas antara kawasan Virious dan dunia manusia. Ia terus berjalan tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang mengikutinya.

"Hey, tunggu!" teriak orang itu. Hiruma menoleh kebelakang dan melihat anak perempuan berlari menghampirinya. Umurnya tidak berbeda jauh darinya.

"Apa? kau mau mengejekku juga? Bisa-bisanya kau mengejarku hanya untuk menghinaku. Karena kau sudah sampai kau bisa mengejekku sekarang," ucap Hiruma ketus.

Anak perempuan itu malah tersenyum dan itu terlihat manis.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak seperti anak-anak yang di taman tadi kok. Aku hanya mau berteman saja denganmu. Boleh kan? Namaku Moriza Stlamier," anak perempuan itu mengulurkan tangannya.

Hiruma hanya diam tidak merespon apapun dan tidak menganggap serius jika orang yang sedang bersamanya itu benar mau berteman dengannya. Memangnya siapa yang akan mudah percaya begitu saja setelah jelas-jelas banyak vampire yang membencinya dari kalangan anak-anak sampai dewasa.

"Kau ini! jika aku mengulurkan tangan setidaknya jabatlah tanganku. Itu yang diajarkan kakekku," Moriza mengambil tangan Hiruma untuk menjabatkannya dengan tangannya.

"Hey!" protes Hiruma.

"Namamu?" kata Moriza.

"Untuk apa kau tahu namaku. Pergi sana, tinggalkan aku sendiri." kata Hiruma menarik tangannya dan berbalik memunggungi Moriza.

"Aku tidak mau. Aku kan sudah bilang ingin berteman denganmu," kata Moriza.

"Terserah aku tidak perduli," Hiruma meninggalkan Moriza. Tapi Moriza tetap mengikuti Hiruma.

Hiruma terus berjalan menuju danau sampai akhirnya ia sampai di tempat tujuan dan Moriza masih saja mengikutinya.

"Cepat katakan siapa namamu?" sepanjang jalan Moriza terus bertanya seperti itu sampai di danau pun ia tidak lelahnya bertanya.

"Kau cerewet sekali! Aku akan beritahu tapi dengan satu syarat." kata Hiruma tersenyum licik.

"Apa?" kata Moriza dengan polos.

"Tutup matamu dan hitung sampai 20. Ingat jangan pernah membukanya sampai kau selesai menghitung." kata Hiruma.

"Kenapa aku harus menutup mataku?" katanya.

"Tch, kau banyak protes. Mau tahu namaku tidak?" kata Hiruma.

"Mau! Baiklah, aku hitung sekarang ya. 1 2 3…" Moriza sudah menutup matanya dan mulai menghitung. Hiruma dengan cepat berjalan cepat tanpa menimbulkan bunyi meninggalkan Moriza sendirian yang masih menutup matanya dan berhitung.

Hiruma sudah cukup jauh kini dengan Moriza dan memperlambat langkahnya.

"Kekeke… dasar bodoh, menyusahkan saja." Hiruma menoleh kebelakang lalu kembali berjalan menuju perkotaan Virious.

Moriza terus menghitung dan menutup matanya tanpa disadari hiruma telah pergi meninggalkannya.

"…18 19 20. Aku buka sekarang ya," Moriza membuka matanya dan tidak mendapati sosok Hiruma. Tanda-tanda orang lain selain dia pun tidak ada.

"Mou! Menyebalkan sekali anak itu meninggalkanku sendirian. Lihat besok ya, pasti aku terus akan mengikutimu sampai aku tahu siapa namamu," ucap Moriza dengan semangat.

_KEESOKAN HARINYA…_

Hiruma sedang tiduran di rerumputputan di pinggir danau. Menikmati sunyinya suasana danau. Tenang dan damai jika saja sebuah teriakan tidak mengubah semua itu.

"Hey kau!" Moriza berlari menghampiri Hiruma.

"Astaga… dia lagi," gumam Hiruma menoleh ke Moriza.

"Sekarang cepat katakan siapa nama-"

**BRUK **

Moriza terjatuh karena tersandung batu saat berlari menghampiri Hiruma. Hiruma yang melihat itu kontan saja tertawa.

"KEKEKEKE…." Hiruma tertawa sampai mengeluarkan airmata. Jika dilihat-lihat jarang sekali Hiruma tertawa lepas seperti sekarang. Moriza duduk dan terlihat kesakitan di lututnya, air matanya terlihat mulai mengalir.

"Kekeke… dasar cengeng," Hiruma menghampiri Moriza dan ikut duduk di depannya.

"Sakit tahu bagaimana aku tidak menangis," kata Moriza memeganggi lututnya.

"Tunggu disini," Hiruma berdiri dan berjalan menuju danau. Membasahi sapu tangannya dan kembali menghampiri Moriza dan membersihkan darah yang berada di luka lutut Moriza. Dan mengikatkan sapu tangan itu di lutut Moriza.

"Rasanya sejuk sekali. Apa karena airnya ya?" tanya Moriza polos.

"Memangnya karena apa lagi? Dasar bodoh." kata Hiruma.

"Hehehe… terima kasih ee…."

"Hiruma Yoichi. Itu namaku, kau puas sekarang?" kata Hiruma.

"Hehehe," Moriza hanya tertawa.  
"Terima kasih ya Hiruma," kata Moriza.

"Hm. Pulang sana." usir Hiruma dengan santainya.

"Kau menyuruhku pulang?" tanya Moriza.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?" kata Hiruma.

"Lututku kan terluka, sulit berjalan. Jadi-"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau mengantarmu," jawab Hiruma sebelum Moriza belum selesai berbicara.

"Kau tega sekali. Aku kan temanmu," kata Moriza memohon dengan memasang wajah memohon andalannya.

"Sejak kapan kita berteman?" kata Hiruma tidak terpengaruh dengan tipuan wajah Moriza.

"Hiruma jahat!" Moriza berteriak lalu menangis. Dan hal itu membuat Hiruma sangat jengkel.

"Baiklah. Tutup mulutmu sekarang. Cepat naik," kata Hiruma memunggungi Moriza.

Dengan senyum kemenangan Moriza naik ke punggung Hiruma. Dan dengan mudah Hiruma mengendong Moriza, karena Moriza tidak terlalu berat menurutnya.

"Rumahmu dimana?" tanya Hiruma.

"Kastil yang paling besar disini. Ah itu! kau lihat?" kata Moriza menunjuk puncak kastil yang sedikit terlihat.

"Ya aku lihat tapi kau tidak perlu berteriak begitu tepat di telingaku," gerutu Hiruma.

"Hehehe… maaf."

Hiruma hanya memutar matanya.

Tidak ada yang berbicara sepanjang perjalanan. Akhirnya Moriza membuka pembicaraan.

"Hiruma, setiap hari kau berada di danau tadi? Memangnya orang tuamu tidak akan mencarimu?" kata Moriza.

"Tidak akan ada yang mencariku apalagi memperdulikanku. Mereka sudah meninggal, aku hidup sendiri." jawab Hiruma.

"Maaf aku tidak tahu." kata Moriza menyesal.

"Kekeke… bukan hal yang besar anak cengeng."

Suasana kembali hening.

"Hiruma,"

"Apalagi?" jawab Hiruma sedikit kesal.

"Kau jangan merasa sendiri lagi ya. Mulai sekarang kan kau dan aku sudah berteman." kata Moriza.

"Kekeke… aku tidak peduli dengan ucapanmu." kata Hiruma.

Cukup lama menuju kastil tempat Moriza dari danau, yang paling lelah mungkin Hiruma karena harus mengendong Moriza. Beruntung mereka sudah sampai.

"Sudah sampai," kata Hiruma tapi tidak ada respon apapun dari Moriza. Saat Hiruma menoleh sedikit ke belakang ternyata Moriza tertidur.

"Dia ketiduran," kata Hiruma.

Lalu hiruma terus berjalan sampai menemui penjaga pintu utama kastil.

"Hey anak kecil, ada keperluan apa kau?" kata salah satu penjaga.

"Mengantar anak ini," kata Hiruma membalikkan badannya.

"Tuan putri Moriza," kata penjaga itu.

**KRIEET**

Pintu utama terbuka dari dalam dan terlihat seorang kakek tua dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Penjaga, apa Moriza belum juga pulang?" kata kakek itu.

"Baru saja dia pulang Yang Mulia," penjaga itu menunjuk ke bawah ke arah Hiruma. Kakek itu baru menyadari ada orang lain selain kedua penjaga dan dirinya.

Ia melihat wajah Moriza yang tertidur di pundak Hiruma. Dan memperhatikan wajah Hiruma seperti mengingatkannya pada sahabatnya.

'Dia sedikit mirip dengan Yuuya. Apakah dia putranya?' batin kakek tua itu.  
"Kenapa Moriza bisa kau gendong nak?" tanya kakek itu pada Hiruma.

…

Diruang tamu kastil keluarga besar Stlamier, Hiruma dan Moriza yang sudah bangun kini duduk dengan Kakek Moriza.

"Jadi begitu…" kata kakek itu saat mendengar cerita cucu kesayangannya.

"Iya kek, gara-gara tersandung batu aku terjatuh." kata Moriza memperlihatkan bekas luka dilututnya.

"Hahaha… pasti waktu itu sangat lucu ya saat kau jatuh. Coba kakek sedang berada disana pasti bisa mengabadikannya," kata kakek tua itu meraih kameranya.

"Mou! Kakek ini tega sekali!" Moriza mengembungkan pipinya.  
"Oh ya kek, lalu Hiruma ini yang menolongku membersihkan lukaku dan mengendongku sampai sini," kata Moriza.

"Anak yang baik ya." kakek itu tersenyum.  
'Sama baiknya denganmu Yuuya. Selama ini ia pasti sangat kesepian dan menderita dengan perlakuan vampire lain,' batin kakek itu.

"Hiruma, kau bisa tinggal disini jika kau mau. Kami tidak keberatan, kau bisa menemani Moriza." kata kakek itu.

"Kakek! Pikiran kita sama. Tadi aku juga mau bilang begitu padamu. Jadi bagaimana Hiruma?" kata Moriza melihat Hiruma yang sedari tadi diam.

"Aku… tidak tahu." kata Hiruma.

"Kenapa Hiruma? Apa kau tidak mau tinggal disini? Aku sangat berharap jika kau mau tinggal disini dan menjadi teman Moriza." kata kakek itu.

"Kumohon Hiruma, tinggallah bersama kami." kata Moriza.

Hiruma hanya diam dan berpikir, 'Masih adakah yang ternyata menerimaku?'. Hiruma melihat Moriza dan kakek itu secara bergantian terlihat dari mereka pancaran kebaikan dan ketulusan.

"Mau ya Hiruma?" mohon Moriza.

"Baiklah.." kata Hiruma tersenyum sekilas.

'Aku akan balas kebaikanmu selama ini dengan mengurus putramu sebaik mungkin Yuuya,' kakek tua itu tersenyum melihat keakraban cucunya dengan Hiruma.

…

5 tahun berlalu semenjak Hiruma hidup dengan keluarga besar Stlamier. Kehidupannya sedikit-demi sedikit berubah. Ia mendapat cahaya yang selama ini ia cari dalam kegelapan. Memecah sepi di tempat itu. Ia memiliki keluarga baru yang menyayanginya. Tapi semua tidak selancar itu, akhir-akhir ini Kakek Moriza kondisinya semakin melemah dan hanya mampu berbaring di ranjangnya.

Suatu sore hujan dan badai begitu kuat melanda kawasan Virious dan di kastil keturunan Stlamier, Kakek Moriza terbaring lemah sudah sangat tersiksa dengan kondisinya. Moriza tidak hentinya menangis di samping ranjang kakeknya, Hiruma berada di samping Moriza terdiam dan merasakan hal yang sama dengan Moriza, hanya saja memang ekspresi dinginnya tidak bisa terlepas dalam situasi apapun.

"Moriza… kakek sudah tidak kuat. Jadilah anak yang tegar dan kuat seperti Hiruma dan tetaplah menjaga kebaikan hatimu," kata Kakek Moriza tersenyum.

"Kakek! Jangan berkata seperti itu! Kakek pasti bisa bertahan!" kata Moriza.

"Moriza, ini memang sudah waktunya. Takdir sulit diubah cucuku, kau harus selalu tegar menghadapinya. Relakan dan teruskan hidupmu dengan semangat," kata Kakek Moriza.

"Kakek!"

Hiruma menepuk pundak Moriza dan mengelengkan kepalanya pelan. Moriza begitu sedih menghadapi semua ini. Ia sangat tidak ingin kehilangan kakeknya tapi ia juga tidak mau kakeknya terus tersiksa seperti ini.

'Apapun yang terjadi semoga kakekku mendapatkan hal yang terbaik,' kata Moriza dalam hati. Moriza menatap mata kakeknya dan mengenggam tangannya. Kakeknya tersenyum padanya dan Hiruma secara bergantian.

"Hiruma, aku sangat meminta bantuanmu untuk menjaga Moriza," Kakek Moriza memberi amanah.

"Pasti kek," kata Hiruma.

"Tetaplah menjadi dirimu sekarang Moriza. Dengan ketulusan dan kebaikan hatimu kakek yakin kau akan menjadi penerus Stlamier yang kuat dan dihormati," kata Kakek Moriza sebelum menatap Moriza dan Hiruma secara bergantian. Itu adalah terakhir kalinya ia melihat kedua orang itu dan hembusan nafas terakhirnya menutup usianya detik itu juga.

"Kakek!" Moriza meneriakan nama kakeknya dan menangis. Hiruma berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Moriza lalu memeluk Moriza untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Semua terlihat sedih dan berduka saat Pemimpin Stlamier meninggalkan mereka untuk selamanya. Seluruh pelayan dan penjaga terlihat sedih atas kepergian Yang Mulia mereka.

Tapi mereka harus segera bangkit karena kehidupan ini memang terus berputar dan takdir tidak dapat dihindari. Semakin berputar takdir semakin dekat dan kita hanya bersiap untuk menghadapinya.

Seminggu setelah kepergian sang pemimpin Stlamier kini kepemimpinan digantikan keturunan terakhir Stlamier yakni, cucu satu-satunya Moriza Stlamier. Biar umurnya masih remaja tapi Moriza tak kalah jenius dari Hiruma dan ia bisa memimpin kastil keluarga besarnya dengan sangat baik hingga sampai ia menginjak dewasa kastil itu terus terjaga dan dalam kondisi baik. Ia dan Hiruma juga semakin akrab, berkat Hiruma juga Moriza semakin menjadi tegar dan melupakan kesedihannya saat kakeknya meninggalkannya.

"Haah… aku bosan." keluh Moriza yang duduk di kursi kerjanya. Hiruma sedang membersihkan pedangnya, duduk di sebuah kursi tidak jauh dari posisi Moriza. Kursi yang cukup terbilang elegan. Karena itu memang cocok untuk furniture kastil megah dan besar Stlamier.

"Hiruma! Dengar aku tidak sih?" kata Moriza.

"Hm," hanya itu tanggapan Hiruma.

'Dasar iblis satu ini. Semakin hari semakin menjengkelkan,' batin Moriza.  
"Ayo kita ke danau," usul Moriza.

"Hm? Bukannya hari ini kau ada rapat dengan para petinggi sialan itu?" kata Hiruma.

'Petinggi sialan? Bocah ini,' kata Moriza sweatdrop.  
"Iya sih. Tapi hanya sebentar saja. Aku benar-benar bosan selalu mengurus ini semua," kata Moriza dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat tidak berdaya.

"Tch, dasar. Ya sudah, ayo." kata Hiruma bangkit dari kursinya dan Moriza mengikutinya dari belakang.

Hiruma dan Moriza menaiki kuda yang mereka tunggagi masing-masing menuju danau dimana tempat mereka bertemu pertama kali dan tempat itu menjadi tempat favorite mereka sekarang.

Mereka saling adu balap dalam hal siapa yang tercepat sampai didanau.

"Ayo cepat kejar aku. Kau payah. Hahaha." ejek Moriza menoleh kebelakang melihat Hiruma memacu kudanya dengan kesal.

Tiba-tiba Moriza menghentikan kudanya dengan mendadak dan itu membuat Hiruma hampir saja menabraknya.

"Hey!" Hiruma hendak protes jika saja Moriza tidak menyuruhnya diam.

"Ada apa?" kata Hiruma.

"Sepertinya ada orang di danau. Bukannya selama ini tidak ada yang pernah datang selain kita?" kata Moriza turun dari kudanya di ikuti Hiruma. Berjalan dengan pelan dan bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak. Terlihat seorang anak laki-laki berada di pinggir danau, bermain dengan ikan-ikan yang mengerumuni roti yang ia celupkan di danau.

Hidung hiruma terlihat bergerak menghirup sesuatu dan sedikit terkejut.

"Manusia? Bagaimana ia bisa masuk?" gumam Hiruma tapi perkataannya masih terdengar oleh Moriza. Hiruma juga memiliki kemampuan mencium perbedaan darah antara manusia dan vampire. Jika bau darah itu tidak biasa dari bau darah vampire seperti penciumannya pasti makhluk itu bukan vampire dan tidak salah lagi pasti manusia.

"Apa katamu? Manusia?! Ini gawat." kata Moriza bangkit hendak menghampiri anak kecil itu tapi Hiruma menarik tangan Moriza.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" kata Hiruma.

"Tentu saja segera mengeluarkannya dari sini, dan mengantarnya ke pinggir hutan dekat perkotaan para manusia," kata Moriza.

"Kau gila?! Kau tahu apa peraturannya jika ada manusia menginjakkan kakinya di Virious," kata Hiruma.

Moriza terdiam tertunduk. Ia sangat tahu peraturan apa saja yang berlaku di Virious apalagi menyangkut tentang manusia. Salah satu peraturan menerapkan jika ada manusia yang masuk ke dalam kawasan Virious secara sengaja ataupun tidak sengaja mereka harus di hukum mati saat itu juga karena mereka tidak mau kawasan mereka diketahui oleh manusia.

"Kita kembali saja," Hiruma menarik tangan Moriza tapi Moriza menahan tarikan Hiruma.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa Hiruma. Aku akan tetap mengembalikan anak itu sebelum ada yang mengetahui," Moriza pergi menghampiri anak kecil itu.

"Tch," Hiruma mau tidak mau mengikuti Moriza.

Anak kecil itu yang semula asik bermain dengan ikan langsung berdiri sedikit takut ada 2 orang yang menghampirinya.

"Adik kecil? Tidak perlu takut. Kau tersesat?" kata Moriza ramah dan tersenyum lembut yang langsung membuat anak kecil itu tidak takut lagi. Anak kecil itu mengangguk.

Moriza mendekat ke anak kecil itu dan berjongkok, "Kenapa kau bisa tersesat sampai sini anak manis?" kata Moriza.

"Aku mengejar kupu-kupu tanpa sadar sudah masuk hutan dan tersesat," kata anak itu.

"Tch, dasar bodoh." kata Hiruma.

"Hiruma!" kata Moriza memberi deathglare pada Hiruma.

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai kota. Kau bisa pulang ke rumahmu sendiri kan?" kata Moriza.

"Em! Rumahku tidak jauh dari pinggir hutan disini kok," kata anak itu.

"Baiklah. Maaf aku melakukan ini ya," dua jari Moriza menyentuh kening anak itu dan anak itu seperti tersengat sedikit getaran listrik dan tertidur.

Moriza mengendong anak itu dan menoleh ke Hiruma, "Jangan diam saja, pacu kudamu dan antar aku ke pinggir hutan." kata Moriza.

"Tch, dasar menyusahkan." Hiruma mengambil kudanya dan menghampiri Moriza. Lalu Moriza naik ke kuda itu dan mereka memacu kuda mereka ke arah pinggir hutan dekat dengan perkotaan.

**KRESEK KRESEK**

Seekor bunglon keluar dari semak-semak tempat semula ia bersembunyi. Bunglon yang cukup tidak asing, itu adalah bunglon milik Habashira Rui salah satu petinggi Virious.

….

Hiruma terus memacu kudanya dan sebentar lagi mereka sampai di pinggir hutan. Dan akhirnya mereka sampai. Moriza turun dari kuda, begitu pula Hiruma.

"Aku akan meletakkannya disuatu rumah atau tempat yang aman untuknya," kata Moriza.

"Tunggu! Kau tak kan bisa, sekarang siang. Biar aku saja," Hiruma mengambil alih anak itu dan menyerahkan pedangnya para Moriza.

"Tunggu aku disini. Aku tidak akan lama," Hiruma langsung pergi.

Moriza menunggunya dengan duduk di bawah pohon dan merasakan sejuknya hembusan angin.

Hiruma berjalan semakin mendekati pinggir hutan sebelum keluar hutan ia memegang kepala anak itu dan mengalirkan cahaya. Itu adalah cara menghilangkan ingatan anak itu tentang yang baru saja ia alami di Virious. Setelah selesai ia berjalan dan sekarang ia baru saja keluar dari hutan dan berjalan ke perkotaan. Beruntung pakaiannya saat ini hanya kaos dan jaket panjang selutut seperti manusia kebanyakan. Biasanya ia memakai pakaian formal ala kerajaan.

Hiruma menjelajahi sekitar, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat dunia manusia dan suasananya cukup ramai. Hiruma menghampiri salah satu wanita paruh baya yang sedang menjual sebuah makanan berbentuk bulat yang bertuliskan "Takoyaki" di papan kedai itu.

"Permisi, apa disini ada yang kehilangan seorang anak kecil?" kata Hiruma.

"Ha? Kau bicara apa- lho? Itukan Mikuto. Anak itu tadi dicari ibunya. Ibunya sedang kerepotan berjualan ia malah tidak tahu kemana." kata wanita itu.

"Jadi anda mengenal anak ini?" kata Hiruma.

"Bukan mengenal lagi. Ibunya itu pemilik kedai ramen tidak jauh dari sini. Kenapa ia bisa tertidur begini ya? Dasar Mikuto," kata wanita itu mengambil Mikuto dari gendongan Hiruma.

"Hey Mikuto, mau sampai kapan kau tidur?" kata wanita itu.

Anak itu terlihat terbangun dan mengerjapkan matanya.

"Oh ya terima kasih sudah mengan- lho? Kemana orang tadi?" kata wanita itu sudah tidak melihat sosok hiruma. Ia hanya mengangkat bahunya.

…

Moriza tertidur saat menunggu Hiruma. Karena angin sejuk yang berhembus ia jadi mengantuk dan akhirnya tertidur. Hiruma menghampirinya dan berjongkok di depannya.

"Kerjamu tidur terus," gumam Hiruma lalu ia menyeringgai dan bersiap membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Moriza.

"Ada serangga dibahumu!" teriak Hiruma.

"SERANGGA! SINGKIRKAN DARIKU!" Moriza langsung bangkit dan melompat tidak jelas serta mengibas-gibaskan tangannya di bahunya.

Beberapa detik kemudian baru sadar tidak ada serangga apa pun di bahunya, "Kau mengerjaiku? Berani sekali kau ya." kata Moriza, Hiruma hanya tertawa memeganggi perutnya.

"Kekeke… dasar bodoh," Hiruma terus tertawa.  
"Sudah, cepat kita kembali. Jika tidak cepat kau bisa terlambat untuk rapat," Hiruma naik ke kudanya dan membantu Moriza untuk naik juga.

Dan mereka memacu kuda mereka kembali ke Virious.

Di kastil pemerintahan para petinggi Virious para vampire berkumpul, bukan karena waktu rapat di percepat tapi mereka sedang berkumpul karena Rui mempunyai berita yang akan ia bicarakan kepada para petinggi.

"Apa yang akan kau kataku Rui? Ku harap bukan hal tidak berguna, karena akan membuang waktuku saja." kata Don, lebih dikenal dengan .

"Tenanglah Mr. Don. Kalian tahu Nona Stlamier yang kalian banggakan dan sangat kalian hormati itu melakukan kesalahan besar," kata Rui tersenyum licik.

"Apa maksudmu?" kata Shogun.

Dan semua petinggi langsung dengan serius siap mendengarkan Rui.

"Nona Stlamier mengembalikan seorang manusia yang sudah memasuki kawasan Virious ke dunianya kembali," kata Rui dengan lantang.

"Kau jangan mengada-ada. Moriza sangat patuh dengan peraturan yang berlaku di Virious," kata Shibuya.

"Ia memang patuh tapi dalam kasus ini apa ia pernah mengalaminya? Baru kali ini kan? Dan kalian tahu tipe seperti apa dia, kebaikannya itu meracuni dalam pemerintahan ini. Dengan sifat seperti itu bagaimana ia akan menjadikan Virious aman dari para manusia. Dan kalian juga tahu sejak kecil ia juga menampung putra Yuuya yang seorang darah campuran. Ya walaupun keturunan Stlamier adalah pemimpin di Virious jadi selama ini tidak ada yang berani memprotesnya," kata Rui.

"Lagi pula darimana kau tahu jika Moriza melakukan itu?" tanya Shibuya.

"Peliharaanku melihatnya siang ini di danau dekat perbatasan pinggir hutan," kata Rui.

"Bisa saja kau merekayasa ini semua. Kami tahu jika kau memang bisa memahami bahasa reptil tapi bisa saja kau berbohong," kata Shibuya membela sahabatnya –Moriza-.

"Jika kau tidak percaya saat rapat nanti kau bisa tanya padanya langsung," kata Rui.

"Jika ini benar. Moriza sudah melakukan kesalahan besar," kata Shogun.

"Jadi apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Tentu tidak akan membiarkan pengkhianat itu bebas bukan?" kata Rui tersenyum licik.

"Biar bagaimana pun peraturan kita terkenal sangat sulit dilanggar dan karena itu juga Virious tetap aman sampai sekarang. Jadi Moriza harus mendapatkan hukuman yang layak," kata Shin dengan santai.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita tidak bicarakan dengannya dahulu masalah ini?" ucap Bud.

"Baiklah kita akan tanya padanya langsung saat rapat nanti dimulai," ucap Heracles dan semuanya diam.

Moriza dan Hiruma sampai di kastil pemerintahan Virious dan Moriza masuk kedalam, Hiruma menunggu diluar.

Moriza sedikit merasakan suasana yang agak berbeda dari pandangan para petinggi lainnya. Ia duduk di kursinya untuk memulai rapat.

Rui mengangkat tangannya dan berdiri, membungkuk sebentar lalu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Maaf Yang Mulia Stlamier, saya hanya ingin bertanya dan dengan kejujuran dan ketulusan hati anda saya mohon anda menjawab dengan jujur sesuai fakta," kata Rui.

"Ada apa ya Tuan Hashibara?" kata Moriza.

"Siang ini peliharaan saya melihat anda dan Hiruma menolong seorang anak manusia kembali ke tempatnya. Bukankah seharusnya manusia itu dibawa ke penjara Emfire untuk mendapatkan hukuman mati? Anda tahu maksud saya. Jadi apa semua itu benar Yang Mulia?" kata Rui.

Moriza langsung diam, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Karena semua itu benar dan ia sudah melanggar peraturan, terlebih ia adalah pemimpin. Ia melihat semua petinggi hanya diam menunggu jawabannya.

"Itu pasti tidak benar kan Moriza?" bisik Shibuya yang di samping Moriza.

"Itu semua.. benar." Moriza berkata dan beberapa petinggi terkejut mendengarnya.

"Yang Mulia!" kata Herachles dan Bud.

"Kalian dengar? Sudah jelas bukan. Jadi peraturan tetap peraturan," kata Rui.

"Maaf Yang Mulia tapi anda sudah melakukan kesalahan besar dan anda sudah tahu apa hukumannya," kata Shogun berdiri dan memerintahkan penjaga mengiring Moriza menuju penjara Emfire.

Diluar ruangan rapat Hiruma duduk menunggu Moriza, tak lama pintu terbuka. Ia melihat Moriza digiring oleh 8 penjaga.

"Tunggu ada apa ini?" kata Hiruma, Moriza hanya tersenyum lemah.

"Ia menolong seorang manusia. Dan Menteri Shogun juga menyuruhku menangkapmu karena kau juga terlibat" kata penjaga itu mengepung Hiruma.

'Sial. Bagaimana kami bisa diketahui. Kami tidak bisa diam saja,'

Hiruma dengan cepat mengeluarkan pedangnya dan melawan para penjaga itu sekaligus. Hiruma cukup ahli bertarung dan lihai menggunakan pedang, penjaga seperti itu saja baginya mudah.

"Hiruma hentikan!" kata Moriza tapi Hiruma tetap melawan penjaga-penjaga itu. Satu persatu penjaga itu kalah menghadapi Hiruma. Hiruma membebaskan borgol Moriza dan menariknya untuk berlari meninggalkan kastil pemerintahan.

Di dalam ruangan yang masih memperdebatkan posisi Moriza tiba-tiba terhenti karena seorang penjaga masuk dengan nafas yang memburu.

"Tahanan kabur," lapor penjaga itu.

"Apa katamu!" Rui mengebrak mejanya.  
"Cepat kerahkan semua pasukan untuk mencari dan menyeretnya ke penjara Emfire," perintah Rui.

…..

Dan perang antar petinggi terjadi, Virious mencapai puncak kekacauan. Dimana pimpinan mereka melakukan kesalahan yang fatal dan sekarang melarikan diri. Hiruma dan Moriza lari dan terus lari dari kejaran para pasukan Virious. Mereka tidak akan sanggup jika berhenti seperti beberapa menit yang lalu menghadapi pasukan, mereka kalah jumlah di tambah lagi Hiruma sudah mendapat bekas luka tebasan pedang salah satu pasukan. Mereka terpojok di pinggir jurang. Shogun, Rui, dan pasukan lain berada di depan mereka, mengepung mereka dari seluruh tempat. Tidak ada celah untuk melarikan diri lagi. Hiruma semakin kehilangan banyak darah dan kelelahan karena staminanya tidak sekuat vampire murni. Moriza melangkah ke depan membelakangi Hiruma yang terduduk karena lelah memposisikan melindungi Hiruma. Moriza menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum, Hiruma melihatnya. Moriza yang tersenyum dibalik mengalirnya darah dari keningnya.

"Percayalah bahwa takdir memang sulit untuk dihindari dan aku-" kalimat belum selesai terucap karena Moriza mendapat serangan puluhan anak panah mengenainya dan ia jatuh ketanah.

"Moriza!" teriak hiruma tapi temannya kini sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

_**Back to the future...**_

'Moriza…' batin Hiruma.

"Kekeke… jitu juga ramalan kakek tua pemabuk itu," Hiruma bersandar di kursi jok mobilnya.

* * *

Chap 4~ Chap 4~ Hadir nyo~  
Terima kasih bagi yang tetap setia menunggu kelanjutan Virious. Dan juga terima kasih yang membaca cerita ini di manapun anda berada *kaya bawain berita aja*.  
Saya berkata seperti karena ini adalah chap terakhir….  
Tapi… Tapi… Bohong deh XP *diinjek-injek sama readers*  
Ok ok, saya hanya bercanda. Balasan review sudah saya balas lewat PM.  
Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya


	5. Forecasts of Zeornix Family

**Virious **** Hitomi Shoyou**

**Eyeshield 21 **** Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata.**

**Warning : OOC dan TYPO**

* * *

Hiruma berjalan menuju ruang klub Saikyoudai Wizards. Sepanjang jalan ia terus memikirkan kata-kata Akaba semula.

_**Flashback**_

'_Moriza,'_

"_Kekeke… jitu juga ramalan kakek tua pemabuk itu,"_

"_Fuh, jadi apa rencanamu selanjutnya?" tanya Akaba._

"_Sejak kapan kau mau tahu dengan urusanku eh?" kata Hiruma._

_Akaba membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Fuh, misimu ini mengalirkan irama yang menarik. Aku hanya penasaran saja bagaimana akhirnya,"_

"_Aku tidak tahu," _

_Hiruma membuka pintu mobilnya. Akaba juga keluar dari mobil itu. Sebelum pergi meninggalkan Hiruma, ia berkata sesuatu._

"_Akan semakin menyusahkanmu jika kau tidak mengikuti irama dalam dirimu. Hasilnya akan sangat buruk seperti salah mengambil nada dalam permainan musik," lalu Akaba berlalu pergi meninggalkan Hiruma._

_**Flashback End.**_

Hiruma sampai di ruang klub timnya. Terlihat Yamato masih ada diruangan itu bersama Taka yang masih tidak meninggalkan pandangannya dari buku yang selalu ia baca.

"Kau dari mana saja?" tanya Yamato.

"Siapa yang lulus tes?" Hiruma mengabaikan pertanyaan Yamato. Ia duduk dan langsung menyambar laptopnya. Yamato hanya menghela nafas, sudah biasa menghadapi orang di hadapannya ini.

"Mamori Anezaki. Orang yang terakhir, saat kau dan Akaba keluar tadi," kata Yamato.

Hiruma sempat berhenti mengetik pada laptopnya saat Yamato menyebutkan nama Mamori.

"Ah ya!" Yamato berseru saat mengingat sesuatu, refleks Hiruma menoleh padanya.

"Karin berpesan padaku, sebelum latihan nanti ia ingin bicara denganmu." kata Yamato.

"Hm." hanya jawaban singkat yang Hiruma lontarkan.

"Baiklah, masih ada setengah jam untuk latihan sore. Aku dan Taka mau ke kantin dulu, kau mau ikut?" ajak Yamato yang sudah berdiri.

"Tidak."

"Ya sudah. Ayo Taka," Yamato dan Taka berjalan keluar dari ruangan klub.

**BLAM**

Pintu ditutup oleh Yamato.

'Nah bagaimana sekarang? Kau benar-benar dalam badai yang dahsyat.' kata Hiruma dalam hati.

'Tch, siapa yang peduli dia mirip dengannya atau tidak. Dia sudah mati 130 tahun yang lalu. Lagipula hal yang selama ini aku inginkan imbalannya, menjadi darah murni.'

Hiruma benar-benar bingung harus berbuat apa. Ia terus meyakinkan diri untuk kembali pada misinya semula datang ke dunia manusia. Keinginannya menjadi darah murni harus melawan orang yang mirip dengan sahabatnya dimasa lalu. Suatu pilihan yang sulit baginya.

"Tch, menyusahkan saja. Gadis itu… aku harus mencari informasi tentangnya," lalu Hiruma kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya dan mencari data informasi tentang Mamori.

~Virious~

Mamori berada di perpustakaan Universitas Saikyoudai. Entah kenapa Ikkyu juga ada bersamanya. Katanya ia juga ingin mencari buku untuk membantu tugas kuliahnya jadi ia ikut sekalian dengan Mamori.

"Jadi Anezaki-san, kau lulus menjadi Manager baru kami? Aku sudah tebak kau pasti lulus. Selamat ya." kata Ikkyu.

"Arigatou Ikkyu. Oh ya aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" kata Mamori.

"Tentu saja." jawab Ikkyu.

"Orang yang berambut blonde dan beranting kau tahu tidak dia siapa? Dia salah satu juri tapi saat aku masuk ia langsung keluar." kata Mamori.

"Oh… Dia Hiruma Yoichi. Dia kapten di tim, dia seperti iblis baik sifat atau penampilannya tapi otaknya sangat jenius." kata Ikkyu.

'Hiruma Yoichi… Entah kenapa aku merasa sudah tidak asing lagi dengannya. Aneh sekali…' Mamori asik tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Anezaki-san? Kau baik-baik saja?" kata Ikkyu menyadarkan Mamori dari pikirannya sendiri.

"Ah ya. Aku baik-baik saja. Ikkyu, aku mau pergi sebentar ya. Jaa…" Mamori meninggalkan Ikkyu.

Mamori keluar dari perpustakaan dan menuju taman yang tidak jauh dari ruang klub Saikyoudai Wizards. Mamori duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada ditaman itu.

"Masih ada beberapa menit lagi untuk mulai latihan sore." gumam Mamori melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya.

Saat seleksi tadi, Mamori yang sudah resmi menjadi Manager baru di tim Saikyoudai Wizards sudah diberi tahu kapan saja latihan amefuto biasa diadakan. Mamori menatap langit yang masih juga tertutup awan gelap yang berarak.

**Diruang klub amefuto**

Hiruma terlihat serius membaca sesuatu di layar laptop VAIO-nya.

"Hoo… mahasiswi pindahan dari Amerika. Kenapa bisa begitu kebetulan kita bertemu lagi ya bocah cengeng. Kekeke…" tersirat dari diri Hiruma sebenarnya senang bertemu dengan sahabat lamanya- ralat, reinkarnasi sahabat lamanya-.

Mereka bertemu kembali dengan takdir berbeda. Hati nurani melawan keegoisan, itu yang tengah Hiruma hadapi. Hati nuraninya yang sebenarnya sangat senang jika melihat wajah sahabatnya kembali walau hanya reinkarnasinya. Keegoisan dirinya yang menginginkan menjadi vampire darah murni, agar ia tidak menyandang nama 'darah campuran' lagi di kalangan vampire.

**KRIEET**

Pintu terbuka dan muncullah Karin.

Hiruma hanya melirik sekilas lalu menutup laptopnya saat Karin sudah duduk dikursi di depannya.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu?" tanya Hiruma ke inti topik. Hiruma memang bukan tipe orang yang tidak suka basa-basi.

"Aku bersedia direkrut menjadi Quarterback ke dua di tim," kata Karin. Jawaban itu membuat seringgai Hiruma muncul.

"Tapi…" kata Karin.

Hiruma yang sudah terlihat senang sedetik kemudian langsung menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan kata terakhir Karin yang menggantung itu.

"Kenapa kau merekrutku? Maksudku aku kan tidak pernah bermain amefuto sebelumnya." kata Karin ragu-ragu.

"Kekeke… kau akan sadari nanti kemampuanmu rambut kepang sialan." Hiruma berdiri menuju lokernya dan mengambil seragam amefuto.

"Sekarang kau Quarterback ke dua di tim ini." Hiruma melempar seragam itu ke Karin. Refleks Karin langsung menangkapnya.

"Arigatou Hiruma." kata Karin.

"Hm. Sekarang kumpulkan orang-orang sialan itu. Dan beritahu rambut liar sialan untuk membawa juga Manager baru sialan itu." perintah Hiruma.

"Jadi sudah mendapatkan Manager baru ya." kata Karin senang.

"Iya. Sudah cepat sana." kata Hiruma.

"Baik." Karin langsung keluar ruangan klub untuk mencari teman-temannya.

Karin sedikit berlari untuk mempercepat waktu. Tahu sendiri sifat Hiruma, ia tidak suka dengan orang yang terlambat barang sedetikpun. Saat sedang berlari Karin tidak sengaja menabrak seorang gadis. Keduanya terjatuh ke tanah.

"Aduh…" kata Mamori.

"Ma.. Maaf.. Ini semua salahku." kata Karin menolong Mamori untuk berdiri.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku juga salah tidak memperhatikan jalan." kata Mamori membersihkan debu di celananya.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf ya. Maaf aku buru-buru." Karin langsung berlari lagi. Meninggalkan Mamori yang terlihat bingung dengan Karin.

"Seperti dikejar hantu saja." gumam Mamori.

Mamori juga melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruang klub tim Saikyoudai Wizards. Sesampainya disana Mamori memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

"Kenapa sepertinya sepi sekali. Apa yang lain belum datang ya?" Mamori membuka pintu ruang klubnya.

"Eh?" kata Mamori melihat Hiruma yang mengelap senapannya dengan kain putih.

"Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di situ Manager sialan." kata Hiruma kembali mengerjakan kegiatan awalnya.

'Ma.. Manager sialan.' kata Mamori sweatdrop.  
"Manager sialan katamu? Aku punya nama tahu!" kata Mamori. Siapa yang tidak kesal jika kau diberi nama yang bagus dan suatu hari ada yang memanggilmu dengan embel-embel 'sialan'.

"Namamu tidak di butuhkan. Aku yang memanggil, jadi suka-suka ku mau memanggilmu apa. Ke ke ke," kata Hiruma.

"Mou! Kau menyebalkan!" kata Mamori.

"Kekeke… kuanggap itu pujian." jawab Hiruma.

'Apa hariku menjadi Manager akan terus berhadapan dengan orang menyebalkan ini!' batin Mamori berjalan dan duduk di salah satu kursi di sana. Mamori memperhatikan sekitar ruangan itu. Cukup rapi tapi masih sedikit berantakan.

'Mungkin karena kebanyakan laki-laki ya.' batin Mamori.

**BRUUK**

Beberapa kertas sekitar 10 cm tingginya sudah berada di hadapan Mamori. Sedikit membuat Mamori terkejut.

"Apa ini?" kata Mamori membaca kertas itu.

"Strategi penyerangan yang ku buat. Aku mau kau analisa apakah sudah sempurna atau kau mempunyai pendapat lain. Dan ini juga," Hiruma meletakkan beberapa kaset rekaman pertandingan tim amefuto lain.

"Kau lihat dan analisa juga teknik yang mereka gunakan." kata Hiruma.

"Hmm.. baik aku mengerti." kata Mamori membaca tumpukan kertas itu, sesekali ia mencoret-coret kertas itu.

'Kita lihat seberapa kemampuanmu.' batin Hiruma menyeringgai memperhatikan Mamori dari belakang.

Pintu ruang klub kembali terbuka dan muncullah para anggota Saikyoudai Wizards.

"Manager baru rajin sekali sudah mulai menjalankan tugasnya. Pantas saja aku cari dari tadi tidak ada." kata Yamato mengeluarkan senyum absolutnya.

Mamori hanya tersenyum. Mamori memperhatikan para anggota Saikyoudai Wizards dan berhenti saat melihat Karin. Karin juga sepertinya ikut terkejut.

"Ah kau kan yang tadi!" seru Mamori.

"Eh? Iya. Maaf ya tadi menabrakmu. Ternyata kau Manager barunya ya. Aku Karin Koizumi." kata Karin memperkenalkan diri.

"Tidak kok, aku juga salah. Oh ya Aku Mamori Anezaki." kata Mamori tersenyum.

'Kawai…' batin Ikkyu dan anggota lainnya.

"Wah cantik juga Manager baru ini." kata Agon mau kearah Mamori duduk.

'Siapa saja tahan dia. Malaikat seperti dia jangan sampai di dekati monster,' batin anggota lainnya.

"Tahan langkahmu atau kepalamu aku lubangi dengan bazookaku ini dread sialan." Hiruma mengarahkan bazookanya kearah Agon.

"Aku tidak takut ancamanmu." kata Agon.

"Sudahlah Agon, memangnya kau masih kurang dengan pacarmu sekarang." kata Akaba.

"Tch, Manager sialan teruskan kerjamu. Dan kalian orang-orang sialan, hari ini sepertinya akan ada badai jadi latihan di liburkan dulu." kata Hiruma.

Semuanya hening dan diam.  
Beberapa detik kemudian semuanya bersorak senang.

"Tapi…" Hiruma mengeluarkan aura hitam, begitulah yang dirasakan para orang-orang itu.  
"Kita akan latihan exstra besok. Kekeke…" Hiruma terkekeh ala setan seperti biasa.

Mereka yang semula bersorak senang langsung murung seperti terkena penolakan cinta massal.

"Dan lagi rambut kepang sialan mulai hari ini sudah kurekrut menjadi Quarterback kedua." kata Hiruma kembali meraih laptopnya.

"HEEEEHHHH!" semua anggota tidak percaya dengan pemberitahuan terakhir. Dan memandang Karin. Karin hanya bisa menunduk dipandangi seperti itu.

"Kita berjuang bersama ya." kata Yamato menepuk bahu Karin dan Karin mengangguk.

"Lalu yang disana itu Manager baru yang mengantikan Karin ya?" kata Juumonji.

"Iya. Perkenalkan aku Anezaki Mamori." kata Mamori entah sejak kapan sudah berbaur di antara anggota tim.

"Sejak kapan kau ada disana Manager sialan?!" kata Hiruma kesal.  
"Selesaikan tugas yang kuberikan tadi!" kata Hiruma –perintah Hiruma-

"Sudah selesai kok. Hanya tinggal menganalisa rekaman video saja. Nah jadi apa aku boleh tahu nama kalian masing-masing?" kata Mamori langsung mengabaikan Hiruma.

**CTAAK**

Hiruma dibuat kesal dengan tindakan Mamori barusan. Lalu ia dengan cepat memeriksa kertas-kertas itu.

'Dia.. dapat menyelesaikannya dengan sempurna.' batin Hiruma, mengenggam kertas itu dengan kuat sampai kusut.

Mamori yang tidak jauh darinya hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.  
'Jangan remehkan kemampuanku ya.' batin Mamori.

"Hiruma sepertinya menemukan orang yang sebanding dengannya." kata Yamato.

Siiiggghhh~

Semua hening dan melihat Hiruma. Terasa aura hitam sudah mengelilingi Hiruma.

'Yamato.. kejujuranmu itu tidak bisa disembunyikan sedikit apa?' batin Ikkyu.

"Ee.. Ini Juumonji, Ini Banba, Ini Taka, dan yang ini…" Ikkyu mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan cara memperkenalkan semua anggota kepada Mamori.

Setelah acara saling memperkenalkan diri dan penyambutan Manager serta Quarterback baru para anggota Wizards memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah sebelum badai benar-benar datang.

Menyisakan Mamori dan Hiruma yang masih ada diruangan itu. Mamori merapikan ruangan yang berantakan itu dan membersihkannya.

"Hey," panggil Hiruma.

"Hm? Kau memanggilku?" tanya Mamori dengan polos.

"Memangnya siapa lagi? Hantu yang disampingmu?" kata Hiruma.

Ekspresi Mamori langsung pucat saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Hiruma.

"Jangan bercanda hal-hal seperti itu…" kata Mamori.

"Kekekeke… jelek sekali ekspresimu." kata Hiruma.

"Mou!" Mamori mengembungkan pipinya.

"Kau pernah dengar nama orang bernama Moriza?" tanya Hiruma.

"Eh? Moriza? Siapa?"

'Tch, apa yang aku pikirkan bertanya seperti itu padanya.' batin Hiruma.  
"Lupakan saja." Hiruma berdiri membereskan laptopnya.  
"Jangan lupa kunci pintunya." Hiruma melempar kunci ke Mamori dan langsung meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Aneh sekali orang itu." Mamori melanjutkan acara beres-beresnya. Setelah selesai ia mengunci ruangan itu dan pulang kerumah Riku.

~Virious~

Di sore hari seperti ini biasanya Hiruma masih mengiring teman-temannya untuk menjalani latihan neraka darinya. Tapi berhubung sepertinya akan terjadi hujan lebat latihan di tunda.

Hiruma berjalan menuju apartementnya. Pikirannya sangat penuh dan rumit hari ini, kembali ke apartement mungkin bisa menjadi ide yang bagus.

Melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang tinggi sudah menjadi kebiasaan Hiruma. Tanpa takut jika ia menabrak atau terjadi hal lainnya. Beberapa menit kemudian ia sudah sampai dan meninggalkan mobilnya di parkiran apartement.

Setelah menaiki lift dan berjalan beberapa langkah di lorong. Hiruma sampai dikamarnya sendiri. Melempar asal tasnya ke sofa. Ia sendiri langsung merebahkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. Menutup kedua matanya dengan salah satu lengan tangannya.

…

**Penjara Emfire**

Clifford seperti biasa memeriksa keadaan penjara itu. Cukup membosankan hal seperti itu, tapi itu juga salah satu tanggung jawabnya. Sebenarnya ia memiliki tujuan lain ke penjara itu. Ia berhenti berjalan saat di depan sel Doburoku. Doburoku yang sedang meminum sakenya otomatis berhenti dan melirik Clifford dari balik botol sakenya.

"Tidak biasanya kau berdiri di selku lama seperti itu." kata Doburoku.

"Aku ada perlu denganmu." kata Clifford masuk ke dalam sel Doburoku.  
"Kau masih bisa menggunakan kemampuanmu mendatangi mimpi seseorang?" tanya Clifford.

"Ya. Lalu ada apa?" Doburoku melihat Clifford. Mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya keperluan Clifford yang sangat jarang ini.

"Aku mau kau menjadi pengantar pesanku melalui kemampuanmu." ucap Clifford.

"Tentunya itu tidak gratis. Kemampuan itu begitu menguras tenaga, bagaimana aku mempertimbangkan ini ya?" kata Doburoku mempersulit.

"Aku akan berikan stok 'minuman'mu lebih banyak. Sebanyak yang kau mau." kata Clifford.

"Baiklah. Kau punya foto wajah orang itu?" tanya Doburoku.

"Yang harus kau datangi adalah Hiruma. Kau sudah tahu jelas bagaimana wajahnya." kata Clifford.

"Oh.. anak itu? Baiklah." Doburoku mulai memposisikan dirinya agar nyaman.

"Apa yang harus aku sampai kan nanti?" tanya Doburoku.

"Katakan…."

….

Ponsel Hiruma bergetar menandakan beberapa email yang masuk. Tapi ia tak kunjung melihatnya. Itu di karenakan ia tertidur dan masih bergelut dengan alam mimpinya.

Hiruma tengah bermimpi di sebuh tempat yang sepertinya tidak asing baginya. Sel dan lorong, ya tempat dimana ia biasanya berada. Tidak salah lagi itu adalah penjara Emfire. Bedanya penjara itu terlihat sepi, tidak terdengar suara raungan para 'calon tahanan' yang disiksa.

Hiruma terus berjalan di lorong itu dan melihat sosok seseorang yang tidak terlalu tinggi sedang bersandar di dinding meminum sake.

"Kakek pemabuk sialan," begitulah panggil Hiruma.

Orang yang dipanggil itu menoleh dan tersenyum singkat padanya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa ya bocah." katanya menghampiri Hiruma.

"Ini pasti ulahmu lagi. Di manapun senang sekali kau mengusikku." kata Hiruma ketus.  
'Ia memakai kemampuannya untuk mendatangi mimpiku. Aku pernah seperti ini saat disel dulu. Kakek pemabuk sialan ini benar-benar menjengkelkan,' batin Hiruma.

"Hahaha… Aku datang kali ini bukan karena tanpa sebab. Tapi ada seseorang yang menyuruhku mendatangi mimpimu." kata Clifford.

"Siapa?"

"Clifford."

"Langsung saja kakek pemabuk sialan. Aku muak di tempat ini." kata Hiruma.

"Hahaha… kau jangan seperti itu. Bagaimanapun juga aku telah mengatur tempat ini, siapa tahu kau merindukan tempatmu." kata Doburoku.

"Tch, terserah kau saja."

Raut wajah Doburoku langsung berubah serius, "Dia bertanya, kau sudah menemukan'nya'?" kata Doburoku.

Hiruma terdiam tapi ekspresinya sangat datar. Tidak bisa di tebak apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

"Sudah." kata Hiruma.

"Kapan kau akan melakukannya?" kata Doburoku.

"Entahlah. Katakan saja padanya aku akan segera melakukannya tapi tidak sekarang." kata Hiruma.

"Baiklah. Seminggu lagi aku akan datang dalam mimpimu lagi. Sampai bertemu lagi bocah," Doburoku pergi kelorong yang gelap dan semakin tak terlihat. Hiruma hanya memperhatikan itu dan sekejap ia juga sudah terbangun.

Ia melirik jam weker di meja samping ranjangnya. 19:47, begitulah jam itu menunjukkan waktunya.

'Aku ketiduran.' Hiruma bangkit dari ranjangnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

…

Kembali ke penjara Emfire. Doburoku membuka matanya dan melihat Clifford yang masih menunggunya. Terlihat dari wajahnya, Clifford menunggu hasil dari kerja Doburoku barusan.

"Ia sudah menemukannya. Ia akan segera melakukannya tapi tidak sekarang." kata Doburoku.

"Sebentar lagi anak buahku akan mengantarkan 'minuman'mu." Clifford langsung pergi begitu saja.

Doburoku hanya mengangkat bahunya dan kembali menengak botol sakenya.

~Virious~

Clifford berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya. Sesekali para penjaga penjaga membungkuk hormat padanya.

'Sudah kuduga, ia akan merasa kesulitan menghadapinya. Jika seperti ini aku harus berikan sedikit tekanan padanya.' pikir Clifford.

"Clifford-sama," panggil Wakana dari belakang Clifford.

Clifford membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Wakana tengah berjalan menghampirinya.

"Ada apa Wakana?" tanyanya.

"Anda dipanggil oleh para petinggi Virious sekarang. Mereka menunggu anda di ruang rapat." kata Wakana memberitahu.

"Baiklah aku akan segera kesana." Clifford langsung menuju ruang rapat.

Sampailah Clifford di depan pintu ruang rapat. Ia segera membukanya dan berjalan menuju kursi kedudukannya. Semuanya terlihat sudah berkumpul. Sepertinya hanya tinggal dia saja yang baru sampai.

"Baiklah, Clifford sudah datang jadi rapat kita buka." kata Heracles selaku pemimpin rapat hari ini.

"Seperti yang kita ketahui, Clifford telah menyerahkan tugas berat pada salah satu tawanan Emfire. Kami sudah merundingkan ini semua dan kami tidak bisa jika hanya menunggu. Jadi Clifford kapan misi yang kau berikan pada Hiruma itu akan selesai?" tanya Shogun.

"Segera Yang Mulia." jawab Clifford sesopan mungkin.

Sejak Virious kehilangan pemimpin mereka, posisi kepemimpinan jatuh ke keluarga bangsawan terbesar setelah Stlamier, yakni keluarga bangsawan Wiskhov. Keluarga besar Shogun, dan jadilah Shogun sekarang menjadi pemimpin baru Virious.

"Segera itu kapan? Sebulan? Setahun? Seratus tahun? Sampai akhirnya terlupakan dan tawanan itu bebas begitu saja. Dan Virious masih terancam dalam kehancuran." kata Rui.

'Dia ini selalu menyulut masalah setiap rapat.' batin Shibuya kesal.

"Kami akan memberikan waktu selama 2 minggu. Demi kebijakan Virious, jika kau gagal dalam masalah ini sesuai yang kau sampaikan tempo lalu. Kau harus meninggalkan Virious tanpa membawa apa pun." kata Shogun.

"Baik Yang Mulia."

"Rapat hari ini cukup sampai disini." Heracles menutup rapat. Semua keluar kecuali Bud, Shibuya, dan Heracles. Clifford hendak keluar tapi ia dipanggil oleh Shibuya.

"Clif," panggil Shibuya.

"Ada apa Maki?"

Shibuya, Bud, dan Heracles menghampiri Clifford.

"Ini pasti berhasilkan?" tanyanya.

"Entahlah. Aku meminta bantuan Doburoku untuk mendatangi mimpi Hiruma. Info yang kudapat anak itu sudah menemukan'nya' tapi sepertinya ia masih kesulitan untuk menjalankan misinya." kata Clifford.

"Kau memberinya misi ke dunia manusia. Dalam arti lain 'ancaman' Virious itu apa seorang manusia?" kata Shibuya.

"Ya."

"Kenapa Hiruma mengalami kesulitan? Manusia itu tidak sulit melawannya." kata Bud.

"Tapi manusia yang pernah ada dalam masa lalunya itu mempersulitnya." kata Clifford.

"Apa maksudmu?" kata Bud.

"Dia reinkarnasi dari Yang Mulia."

"Apa?! Maksudmu Moriza?!" kata Shibuya.

Clifford hanya mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Shibuya.

"Tapi mana mungkin kita melawan pemimpin kita sendiri?!" kata Heracles.

"Dia reinkarnasinya bukan pemimpin kita lagi. Hal ini memang berat tapi jika kita tidak melakukannya peradaban Virious akan terancam." tegas Clifford.

Semuanya terdiam dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Bagaimana mereka harus bertindak sebaiknya? Melawan reinkarnasi dari pimpinan mereka juga tidak semudah melawan orang lain. Mereka mulai memiliki bayangan, bagaimana jika ia sangat menyerupai pimpinan mereka apa mereka juga sanggup melawan atau yang lebih buruk… melenyapkannya dari dunia ini. Ternyata mereka sama beratnya dalam memutuskan ini semua seperti Hiruma.

"Apa ini tidak bisa jika kita lupakan saja. Maksudku, kita…" Shibuya tidak meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Kita tetap harus melakukannya. Kalian masih ingat ukiran kuno di reruntuhan kastil Zeornix?" Clifford melihat ke tiga temannya itu.

"Maksudmu ukiran… tentang ramalan itu?" kata Bud.

Clifford mengangguk pelan, "Kalian tahu isinya apa?" lanjut Clifford.

"Aku pernah dengar sih tentang kabar ukiran itu tapi tidak tahu apa isinya." jawab Heracles.

"Aku juga," kata Shibuya dan Bud.

"Aku tahu isinya tapi pasti kalian tidak akan percaya. Jika kalian mau kita kesana sekarang," kata Clifford.

Ketiga temannya menyetujui usul Clifford.

"Tapi ingat, jangan sampai petinggi lain mengetahui kepergian kita ke Zeornix. 10 menit lagi kita bertemu di dekat kastil Stlamier." Clifford keluar ruangan rapat.

Heracles dan kedua temannya juga mulai meninggalkan ruang rapat itu. Mereka segera menuju kuda mereka masing-masing dan mulai memacu kuda mereka menuju tempat dimana yang telah di tetapkan Clifford. Beruntung para petinggi lain sepertinya sudah kembali ke kastil mereka masing-masing untuk beristirahat karena hari sudah menjelang malam. Virious tempat yang selalu gelap setiap saat. Entah bagaimana awan hitam legam selalu menutupi kawasan itu. Secercah sinar matahari tidak pernah menembus kawasan itu.

Clifford sudah berada di dekat kastil Stlamier. Selama menunggu teman-temannya ia mengamati kastil besar itu. Kastilnya sudah sangat tidak terawat. Semenjak keturunan terakhir –Moriza- tewas saat insiden puluhan tahun lalu lambat laun para pelayan dan prajurit kastil mulai meninggalkan kastil itu. Dulu betapa jayanya kastil ini dan megah, sekarang bertolak sekali. Rumput liar menjalar di setiap dindingnya, beberapa dinding ada bagian yang rusak, pekarangan yang sangat buruk karena rumput liar.

Suara derap kuda terdengar jelas di telinga Clifford. Clifford yang tengah mengamati kastil itu lalu berbalikkan tubuhnya. Melihat teman-temannya sudah tiba.

Semuanya mengangguk dan mulai memacu kuda menuju Zeornix. Melewati hutan yang tidak terlalu rimbun mereka terus memacu kuda. Derap langkah kuda memecah heningnya malam itu. Jika orang biasa pasti akan berpikir dua kali untuk melewati hutan itu. Keadaan yang gelap memberikan kesan menyeramkan saat memasukinya. Tapi mereka para vampire, dan hutan adalah salah satu persembunyian mereka jadi mereka sudah sangat terbiasa dan tidak takut sama sekali.

"Kita sampai." Clifford memberhentikan kudanya.

Keempat orang itu melihat pemandangan di depan mereka. Banyak reruntuhan dimana-mana diantara rumput-rumput liat. Hanya ada beberapa saja bangunan yang masih 'sedikit' utuh.

Mereka turun dari kuda mereka dan mulai mendekat ke salah satu bangunan yang 'sedikit' utuh itu. Dipimpin Clifford yang berada di depan untuk memberi arah teman-temannya. Ia berhenti dan menyingkirkan tanaman jalar yang menutupi dinding itu. Sedikit demi sedikit terlihat sebuah ukiran yang sangat sulit diartikan.

"Sepertinya bahasa Rusia." ujar Shibuya.

"Kau benar, keluarga bangsawan Zeornix adalah vampire dari Rusia." kata Clifford.

"Mereka keluarga bangsawan yang terkenal karena ramalannya yang akurat. Tunggu dulu… berarti maksudmu sebelum tempat ini di tinggalkan oleh mereka yang kembali ke Rusia. Mereka punya ramalan tentang Virious begitu?" Heracles menatap Clifford.

"Ya. Maki, kau mengerti beberapa bahasa bukan. Bisa kau artikan ukiran itu?" kata Clifford. Shibuya mengangguk dan mulai serius menerjemahkan isi ukiran itu.

"Saat yang tertinggi menghilang, akan muncul kembali suatu hari nanti dan ia akan menjadi lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya yang mampu melenyapkan yang ada dibawahnya." Shibuya selesai menerjemahkan.

"Maksudnya apa?" tanya Bud.

"Jika aku artikan seperti ini, jika seorang pemimpin meninggal ia akan muncul kembali atau bisa diartikan ber-reinkarnasi dan kemampuannya bisa melebihi kemampuan di kehidupannya terdahulu." Clifford menjelaskan.

"Tapi kau bilang reinkarnasinya dalam wujud manusia bukan? Manusia tidak akan pernah menginjakkan kakinya ke sini. Jadi kenapa harus terlalu di cemaskan?" kata Bud.

"Kau salah, vampire kalangan bawah yang akan mengiringnya ke sini. Keberadaan vampire kalangan bawah di dunia manusia lambat laun akan mewujudkan ramalan ini benar terjadi." Clifford menatap ke tiga temannya dengan serius. Terlihat Shibuya, Bud, dan Heracles kembali pada pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Kita harus merelakan satu orang demi ribuan orang di Virious ini. Bukankah Moriza sendiri selalu berpesan pada kita agar terus menjaga Virious." Clifford kembali berkata.  
"Dan saat ini kita hanya tinggal mengandalkan Hiruma." Clifford memandangi teman-temannya yang terlihat tegang itu.

* * *

Hitomi : Chap 5 selesai juga! Kayanya chap kali ini kurang gimana gitu ya… Apakah efek UTS masih membekas di otak saya dan menjadi error

Ikkyu : bahasanya berat banget. Ga jelas lagi

Juumonji : *ngangguk-ngangguk tanda setuju*

#author pundung dipojokan.

Juumonji : Seperti biasa bagi yang udah review dan yang login sudah dibalas lewat PM. Bagi yang membaca cerita ini sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih~


	6. Choice

**Virious **** Hitomi Shoyou**

**Eyeshield 21 **** Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata.**

**Warning : OOC dan TYPO**

* * *

Pagi itu di Jepang sudah mulai mengawali rutinitas setiap orang. Dan hari ini adalah pertandingan antara Saikyoudai Wizards dengan Enma Fire yang di adakan di lapangan Universitas Saikyoudai. Sebenarnya tidak pertandingan sungguhan hanya semacam latihan, bedanya mereka berlatih melawan tim dari Universitas lain. Enma Fire terlihat siap menghadapi Saikyoudai Wizards. Begitu pula Saikyoudai Wizards sendiri, setelah tempo lusa menunda latihan mereka karena akan terjadi badai dan keesokannya mereka menjalani latihan exstra dari sang kapten.

Di tepi kanan lapangan Saikyoudai Wizards berkumpul. Kali ini Hiruma tidak ikut turun ke lapangan cukup membuat terkejut tim lawan dan mungkin suatu berkah jika kapten terjenius dalam menjalankan segala rencana strategi itu tidak andil dalam pertandingan kali ini. Taka juga tidak ikut dalam pertandingan kali ini karena suatu urusan dengan pihak Universitas.

Hiruma duduk di kursi pinggir lapangan, sibuk mengelap senjatanya. Disampingnya Mamori memegang sebuah papan yang terdapat kertas data terjepit di papan itu.

Mereka –Hiruma dan Mamori- melihat teman-temannya sudah bersiap di tengah lapangan dengan tim lawan.

Sementara ditengah lapangan tim Saikyoudai sudah bersiap pada posisi masing-masing. Kali ini kapten mereka bukan Hiruma melainkan Karin. Ya, Quarterback baru yang akan di uji kemampuannya pada pertandingan kali ini setelah latihan hanya sehari kemarin tapi cukup menyiksa.

Karin cukup gugup dengan ini semua. Jelas saja ia gugup, ini pertama kalinya ia memegang bola yang nantinya ia pass pada rekannya. Yamato yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Karin hanya tersenyum lalu menepuk pundaknya.

"Santai saja. Anggap saja seperti latihan kemarin. Untuk para lineman lawan kau tidak perlu khawatir, kami pasti akan menjagamu." Yamato mengeluarkan senyum absolutnya dan cukup membuat Karin tenang.

Di sisi Enma Fire juga telah bersiap di posisi masing-masing.

"Ngha~ Quarterbacknya Karin?" kata Mizumachi.

"Ya. Dia memang sengaja di tempatkan untuk menguji kemampuannya." kata Riku.

"Quarterbacknya cewe? Apa itu smart?" kata Kotarou masih menyisir seperti gaya biasanya.

"Entahlah. Tapi kita jangan terlalu meremehkannya juga." kata Riku.

"Baiklah para penonton sekalian! Dipertandingan ini adalah Saikyoudai Wizards melawan Enma Fire! Hal mengejutkan lagi Quarterback dari tim Saikyoudai Wizards bukanlah Hiruma Yoichi melainkan Karin Koizumi!" ucap Machine Gun Sanada dengan semangat sampai-sampai rambutnya yang seperti kipas itu berputar. Disampingnya adalah putri dari rekannya, yakni Riko Kumabukuro.

"Sanada-san, kenapa kita juga berada disini," kata Riko sweatdrop.

"Riko-san kau punya data kenapa Quarterback kali ini di ubah?" tanya Sanada sangat antusias.

"Eh? Eto…" Riko membuka buku kecil dan mencari-cari data atau alasan kenapa Quarterback Saikyoudai Wizards diganti. Tapi hasilnya nihil, tapi entah dari mana sebuah kertas yang berbentuk pesawat mendarat di meja para pembawa acara itu. Riko dan Sanada saling pandang lalu Riko membuka kertas itu.

"Ano.. alasannya karena Quarterback baru kali ini memiliki kemampuan tersembunyi. Jadi kalian lihat sendiri orang-orang sialan. Kekeke…" Riko membaca isi kertas itu. Kalian pasti sudah tahu siapa yang menerbangkan kertas itu, ya dia Hiruma Yoichi.

Di pinggir lapangan Hiruma tertawa ala setannya sambil melanjutkan acaranya mengelap senjatanya.

"Baiklah! Ini dia yang sudah kita tunggu-tunggu! Pertandingan dimulai!" kata Sanada bertepatan saat peluit berbunyi.

Giliran pertama adalah Enma Fire.

"SET! HUT! HUT!" teriak Unsui. Dengan cepat bola yang semula berada di depan Kurita sudah berada di tangan Unsui dan siap melempar. Ia mencari-cari sosok rekannya yang akan siap menangkap pass bolanya. Dari kejauhan Monta memberikan tanda bahwa ia ada di titik itu, dengan segera Unsui melemparkan bola itu pada Monta. Bola meluncur dengan cepat menuju Monta, tinggal beberapa meter lagi.

Entah sejak kapan Ikkyu sudah berada di depannya ikut mengincar bola yang tengah melayang itu.

'Tidak akan kubiarkan kau mengambil bola itu MAX!' batin Monta.

Saat bola sudah mulai rendah secara bersamaan Ikkyu dan Monta melompat untuk meraih bola itu. Posisi Ikkyu yang berada di depan menguntungkannya dalam menangkap bola. Ia sudah menyentuh bola itu tapi Monta bersikeras menghalanginya. Monta dari belakang Ikkyu juga meraih bola itu. Pertarungan di udara bukanlah hal sulit bagi Ikkyu karena ia pasti akan menguasai bola. Ia berhasil menangkap bola itu.

"SAAA! IKKYU HOSOKAWA BERHASIL MENANGKAP BOLA DARI RAIMON TARO!" Sanada berdiri dengan semangat tak lupa rambutnya berputar layaknya kipas angin.  
"Bagaimana menurutmu Riko-san?" kata Sanada menoleh ke rekan di sampingnya.

"Mereka berdua sangat sulit di tebak jika sudah dalam pertandingan seperti ini. Mereka sangat kuat dan tidak mau kalah," tutur Riko.

Kembali pada keadaan di lapangan. Setelah Ikkyu berhasil menangkap bola ia berlari dan di susul oleh Yamato. Dengan cepat Ikkyu memberikan bola itu pada Yamato. Setelah menerima bola Yamato berlari dengan cepat. Tentu saja para Running Back tim Enma Fire tidak akan membiarkan Yamato berhasil menginjak End Zone daerah mereka.

Sena segera ikut mengejar Yamato begitu pula dengan Riku. Dengan cepat mereka menghalangi Yamato yang berlari kearah mereka.

"Berat juga jika ada dua Running Back berkecepatan tinggi ya," gumam Yamato tapi perkataannya barusan seperti bukan pengungkapan suatu beban.

Agon langsung bertindak untuk menjatuhkan Riku dan Sena. Tidak tanggung-tanggung ia menjatuhkan keduanya sekaligus.

"Terima kasih Agon," kata Yamato langsung berlari menuju End Zone.

Dari bench Enma Fire, Suzuna terus mendukung teman-temannya.

"WOOAA! AGON MENJATUHKAN KEDUA RUNNING BACK LAWAN TANPA AMPUN! YAMATO TERUS MELESAT MENUJU END ZONE DAN…"

**PRIITTT **

Peluit yang nyaring berbunyi.

"TOUCH DOWN! SAIKYOUDAI WIZARDS MENDAPAT 6 ANGKA PERTAMA MEREKA!"

Tim Saikyoudai tersenyum kemenangan, begitu pula Hiruma yang berada di pinggir lapangan menyeringgai.

Pertandingan kembali berjalan. Kali ini giliran Saikyoudai Wizards yang menguasai bola.

"SET! HUT! HUT!" seru Karin kali ini cukup lantang. Dengan persekian detik suara tubrukan antar Line Man terjadi. Karin dengan cepat siap melempar bolanya, setelah melihat Ikkyu ia melemparkan bola itu.

Lemparannya sangat tepat sasaran. Dengan mudah Ikkyu menangkapnya.

'Lemparannya sangat mudah di tangkap dan sangat akurat. Ini kah kemampuan Karin?' batin Ikkyu.

Seperti biasa ia berlari dan di susul Yamato dan melakukannya seperti tadi mengoper dan Yamato melaju ke garis End Zone.

Lagi-lagi Saikyoudai Wizards mendapatkan point.

"Kau lihat tidak tadi pass Karin-san? Seperti sudah bermain amefuto dari lama saja," kata Monta.

"Kau benar, Monta. Aku saja tidak bisa selancar itu dalam melakukan pass." Sena mengingat kejadian saat dirinya menjadi Kapten mengantikan Hiruma saat pertandingan Deimon melawan Hakushu.

"Ya. Tidak buruk lemparannya, keakuratannya juga sangat tepat." kata Unsui.

"Pantas Hiruma merekrutnya. Dia bukan orang yang bisa di remehkan." ujar Riku.

"Kita harus tetap fokus, mereka sudah memimpin 12 angka dari kita." kata Unsui. Semuanya mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Unsui. Lalu kembali ke tengah lapangan.

Pertandingan kembali di mulai setelah beristirahat beberapa menit. Pertandingan itu berlangsung dengan sangat seru terbukti dari banyaknya yang melihat dari pinggir lapangan.

~Virious~

**Virious**

Clifford, Shibuya, Bud, dan Heracles terlihat sedang berunding di kastil milik Clifford tepatnya ruang kerjanya. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan masih membahas mengenai ramalan yang kemarin malam mereka baca.

"Bagaimana jika Hiruma tidak berhasil Clifford?" kata Bud.

"Berarti aku harus pergi dari sini. Tapi… Bukan itu saja," kata Clifford.

"Bukan itu saja maksudmu?" kata Shibuya.

"Tempo lalu Shin mendatangiku ke sini. Ia tidak mempersalahkan jika aku pergi dari sini tapi jika aku pergi aku tidak bisa membawa Wakana."

"Wakana? Tidak mungkin ia bisa tinggal jika tidak denganmu. Dia gadis yang rapuh, bagaimana jika kau tidak bersamanya?" kata Shibuya.

"Aku tahu. Sudahlah itu kupikirkan nanti, yang terpenting bagaimana membuat Hiruma melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik," kata Clifford.

Semuanya diam tidak ada yang berbicara sedikit pun.

"Aku tahu caranya. Kalian untuk 3 hari ke depan bisa gantikan tugasku sementara? Sepertinya aku akan tertidur selama 3 hari ke depan." Clifford pergi meninggalkan ruang kerjanya.

Yang lainnya melihat kepergian Clifford dengan heran. Apa yang kira-kira akan teman mereka lakukan.

"Apa yang akan dia lakukan?" kata Bud.

"Entahlah. Kita bagi tugas saja seperti perkataanya. Aku akan mengurus bagiannya dalam mengurus pekerjaan disini. Bud, kau mengawasi dan memeriksa Emfire. Shibuya cukup selalu cek keadaan Clifford dan menjaga Wakana." Heracles menjelaskan. Shibuya dan Bud mengangguk mengerti.

…

Clifford kini berjalan di lorong kastilnya yang menghubungkan setiap ruangnya. Ia berpapasan dengan Wakana yang membawa sebuah nampan berisi kue.

"Clifford-sama?" kata Wakana.

"Wakana, untuk 3 hari ke depan kau tidak perlu khawatir jika aku terus tertidur di kamarku. Kau bantu saja Heracles, Bud, dan Shibuya. Mereka akan ada di sini selama 3 hari ke depan," kata Cliford menjelaskan.

"Baik Clifford-sama," jawab Wakana tanpa banyak bertanya.

Clifford kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri. Dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di sana dan memejamkan matanya mulai berkonsentrasi.

**Kembali ke Lapangan Universitas Saikyoudai…**

Setelah pertandingan –latihan- bersama Enma Fire. Saikyoudai Wizards bersorak senang di pinggir lapangan. Ya, mereka memenangkannya dengan skor 31-28.

"Minna! Kalian semua hebat!" kata Mamori.

"Tentu saja kami ini hebat karena aku manis," kata Agon.

Semuanya sweatdrop mendengarkan itu.

"Huh? Karenamu kau bilang? Itu juga karena kami!" kata Juumonji.

"Khu Khu Khu, kau ini bilang apa sampah," kata Agon.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Juumonji sangat kesal. Ia ingin menerjang Agon jika tidak di tahan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Sudahlah, kalian kalian seperti anak-anak saja," kata Banba menengahi.

"Aku setuju dengan perkataan Banba," kata Yamato.

"Tch, orang-orang sialan tidak berguna. Daripada itu, kalian sudah menyadari sesuatu?" kata Hiruma.

Semuanya mencerna kata-kata Hiruma lalu Ikkyu melihat Karin.

"Pass Karin-san bukan?" kata Ikkyu.

"Benar juga. Aku tidak sangka passnya bagus sekali." kata salah satu anggota lain.

"Hm Hm," Juumonji mengangguk menyetujui.

"Good job Karin," kata Yamato dan tersenyum absolute seperti biasa.

"Benar-benar cocok jadi Quarterback," kata Mamori.

"Arigatou minna," kata Karin.

"Ke ke ke, aku tidak pernah bermain-main dalam merekrut anggota. Jadi kau sudah tahu bagaimana kemampuanmu rambut kepang sialan, kau harus kembangkan kemampuanmu itu," kata Hiruma menodongkan AK 47-nya ke arah Karin.

"Mou! Turunkan senjatamu, Hiruma!" kata Mamori.

"Suka-sukaku Manager sialan. Ke ke ke,"

"Mou! Kau ini," kata Mamori.

Semuanya kembali saling bercerita seri bagaimana mereka bertanding tadi, begitu pula Mamori yang ikut berbaur.

**PAIN PAIN**

Hiruma merasakan sakit di punggungnya. Benar-benar sakit seperti merasuk ke tulangnya. Ternyata gelagatnya di sadari Mamori.

"Hiruma? Kau kenapa? Wajahmu pucat," kata Mamori panik.

Hiruma hanya diam. Keringat sudah membasahi keningnya, ia sudah tidak tahan. Dengan cepat dan tetap memasang wajah pokerfacenya ia menuju kamar mandi yang tidak jauh dari lapangan di sana.

Beruntung di sana tidak ada orang, ia langsung menutup pintunya. Ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari mulutnya, ia memuntahkannya dan keluar darah.

'Ada apa ini?'

'**Kau sudah merasakannya?'**

'Suara itu! Clifford!' batin Hiruma menoleh sekeliling tapi tetap tidak ada siapa pun.

'**Itu akan terjadi lagi jika kau tidak secepatnya melakukannya. Kau bisa saja dalam kematian jika hal ini terus terjadi.'**

Suara itu sudah tidak ada lagi. Hiruma menatap dirinya di cermin, sisa darah masih terlihat di sekitar bibirnya. Ia segera membasuhnya untuk menghilangkan darah itu.

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Kau baik-baik saja Hiruma?"

'Manager sialan,' batin Hiruma.

"Hiruma!" panggil Mamori lagi.

'Tch, sifat cerewetnya tetap saja tidak hilang-hilang walau sudah puluhan tahun,' batin Hiruma dengan kesal. Setelah ia rasa sudah tidak ada sisa darah lagi di bibirnya ia segera membuka pintu kamar mandi itu dengan wajah kesal.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali," kata Hiruma.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Tadi kan kau pucat aku takut saja kau sedang tidak sehat," kata Mamori.

"Ke ke ke, aku tidak semudah itu sakit Manager sialan," kata Hiruma.

"Mou! Walaupun kau ini seperti iblis pasti bisa sakit juga tahu!"

Hiruma sedikit terkejut lalu hanya terdiam. Ia mengingat masa lalunya kembali saat bersama Moriza.

_**Flashback**_

" _Hiruma! Cepat buka pintunya! Aku tahu kau sedang demam kan!" kata Moriza terus mencoba membuka pintu kamar Hiruma dengan terus mengetuk pintu itu._

"_Kau berisik! Aku sudah bilang aku tidak sakit! Aku tidak semudah itu untuk sakit!" kata Hiruma dari dalam._

"_Memangnya kau ini Dewa atau apa ha?! Iblis sepertimu pasti bisa sakit juga tahu!" omel Moriza._

_Hiruma menyerah dengan Moriza, soal cerewet ia memang kalah menghadapi Moriza. Akhirnya ia membuka pintu kamarnya dengan wajah kusut._

_**Flashback End**_

Hiruma masih terdiam tanpa sadar menjadi melamun karena mengingat masa lalunya.

"Hiruma? Sepertinya kau benar-benar dalam kondisi yang tidak baik. Tadi wajahmu pucat sekarang melamun," kata Mamori.

"Sudah ku bilang aku baik-baik saja. Tidak usah pedulikan aku," Hiruma berlalu meninggalkan Mamori.

Mamori merasa sangat kecewa dengan sikap Hiruma barusan.

'Ada apa denganku? Dia kan bukan siapa-siapa. Tapi rasanya aku sangat kecewa saat ia bilang aku tidak perlu memperdulikannya,' Mamori melihat ke bawah.

…...

Hiruma berjalan menuju atap Universitas. Tempat dimana ia biasanya ingin sendiri atau merenungkan sesuatu.

Sesampainya di atap ia bisa merasakan hembusan angin menerpa seluruh tubuhnya. Ia berjalan sampai pada pinggir atap dan bersandar di jaring-jaring besi pembatas. Menutup matanya merasakan hembusan angin menerpa wajahnya.

'Ini semua benar-benar menyusahkan. Jika orang itu reinkarnasi dari Moriza aku pasti tidak akan menyetujui ini semua dari awal. Tapi aku sudah menyetujuinya, aku tidak mungkin membatalkannya. Hanya membuatku benar-benar sampah saja di tempat itu –Virious- jika aku benar membatalkan ini,'

Hiruma sekarang benar-benar dalam posisi terdesak. Ia akan mati jika gagal melenyapkan Mamori. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali kembali melihat Moriza walau yang ia temukan sekarang hanya reinkarnasi tapi ia tidak bisa. Karena ia harus memilih antara ia atau Mamori yang mati. Bagaimana ia bisa melenyapkan Mamori di saat dulu Moriza rela mati karena melindunginya. Jika ia membunuh Mamori ia sama saja membunuh Moriza.

Suatu pilihan yang sangat berat. Selama puluhan tahun ia kehilangan sahabatnya dan kini hadir kembali tapi ia harus membunuhnya. Sungguh egois memang tapi Hiruma yang lebih tersiksa menghadapi ini semua.

Hiruma tahu, jika ia yang rela untuk mati. Para petinggi Virious tidak akan berhenti di situ saja, ia pasti akan terus mencari Mamori dan melenyapkannya dari dunia ini. Ia tahu benar bagaimana liciknya para petinggi itu setelah banyak yang tersingkirkannya para petinggi yang adil.

Contohnya, pertama kematian ayahnya sendiri bukan karena sebab yang cukup ia percaya. Pasti itu perbuatan orang dalam. Kedua Moriza, gadis baik itu seorang pemimpin yang adil tapi petinggi itu menganggapnya seperti ancaman terbesar.

Hiruma sangat membenci para petinggi itu. Karena mereka satu per satu orang yang penting baginya harus meregang nyawa. Hiruma mengebrak pembatas besi itu, tidak peduli ada luka di tangannya. Dan darah mulai mengalir dari luka itu.

Tanpa Hiruma sadari ternyata Akaba tengah mengamatinya dari pintu akses yang menghubungkan atap dengan dalam gedung. Ia berdiri bersender di bingkai pintu. Memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku jaketnya.

Ia lalu pergi dari sana meninggalkan Hiruma yang masih berada di atap.

~Virious~

Di kantin Universitas Saikyoudai ramai dengan Yamato dan teman-temannya yang lain. Mereka mengisi perut dan tenaga mereka kembali setelah latihan bersama Enma Fire. Tidak hanya mereka, Enma Fire juga bergabung dengan dengan mereka.

Kurita dengan semangat terus makan, entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia memesan makanan. Monta terlihat sudah lebih baik setelah memesan jus pisang, setelah ia sempat murung karena kalah dari Ikkyu.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja memakan sebanyak itu?" kata Mamori melihat Kurita.

"Dia memang seperti itu," kata Riku.

"YA~ Mamo-nee, tadi aku lihat lho kau mengkhawatirkan Yo-nii. Fu fu fu," kata Suzuna. Beberapa helai rambutnya yang berdiri seperti antena yang terus bergerak-gerak.

"Eh? Me.. Memangnya kenapa? Aku kan hanya khawatir saja," kata Mamori.

"Mamo-nee tidak perlu malu-malu begitu," Suzuna menyenggol lengan Mamori pelan.

"Apa MAX?! Mamori-san kau jangan mau dengannya. Kau denganku saja," kata Monta memelas.

"Dia lebih cocok denganku. Dari pada denganmu atau iblis itu," kata Ikkyu tidak mau kalah.

Monta dan Ikkyu saling bertatapan, jika di khayalkan mungkin tatapan antar mereka berdua sudah ada kilatan-kilatan seperti petir.

**CKREK**

"Kalian berani membicarakanku di saat aku tidak ada bocah-bocah sialan,"

Suara iblis yang sedang Monta dan Ikkyu bicarakan.

Dengan gerakan takut-takut, Monta dan Ikkyu menoleh ke arah suara. Di sana Hiruma berdiri menyeringgai seperti iblis yang akan mencabut nyawa mereka.

"Ti.. Ti.. Tidak. Kami tidak membicarakanmu kok," jawab mereka berbarengan.

"Masih juga mengelak. Rasakan ini. YAHAAA!" Hiruma menembakkan peluru-pelurunya ke arah kaki Monta dan Ikkyu. Tidak benar-benar mengenai kaki mereka, tapi Ikkyu dan Monta tetap saja ketakutan dan menghindari peluru-peluru itu.

Sena, Riku, Suzuna, dan Mamori hanya sweatdop melihat itu semua. Setelah puas Hiruma menghentikan askinya.

"Hoy, Manager sialan. Kau tahu dimana mata merah sialan?" kata Hiruma.

"Akaba ya? Tadi sempat di sini lalu katanya ia mau ke perpustakaan," kata Mamori.

Hiruma langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih.

…

**Kastil D. Louis**

Wakana dan Shibuya baru saja selesai membantu Heracles mengerjakan beberapa dokumen di ruang kerja Clifford.

"Maaf, apa kalian tahu sebenarnya apa yang akan di lakukan Clifford-sama? Tadi aku sempat berpapasan dengannya, ia bilang padaku untuk tidak perlu cemas jika melihatnya tidur sampai 3 hari kemudian," Wakana melihat Heracles dan Shibuya.

Heracles dan Shibuya saling pandang lalu melihat Wakana kembali.

"Kami juga tidak tahu. Dia juga hanya bilang seperti itu dan meminta bantuan pada kami dan Bud untuk mengantikannya menyelesaikan dokumen-dokumen ini dan pekerjaan lainnya selama ia tertidur 3 hari," kata Shibuya.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu cemas Wakana. Mungkin dia melakukan suatu hal yang harus menguras tenaganya sampai ia harus tertidur selama itu. Bukan hal yang gawat," kata Heracles menenangkan Wakana.  
"Shibuya, coba kau cek Clifford. Jangan terlalu ribut," kata Heracles. Shibuya mengangguk dan berdiri.

"Tunggu, aku ikut juga," Wakana menyusul Shibuya.

…

Shibuya dan Wakana berjalan bersama di lorong kastil itu menuju kamar Clifford. Jarak dari ruang kerja dan kamar Clifford tidak terlalu jauh. Mereka sampai di depan pintu yang tingginya kurang lebih 3 meter dan berukir ornament yang cukup klasik dengan warna coklat tua menambah kesan kokoh pintu itu.

Dengan pelan Shibuya membuka pintu itu dengan pelan. Sesaat mencari sosok Clifford. Mereka menemukan Clifford di sebuah kursi dengan wajah tertunduk. Dengan pelan dan di bantu oleh Wakana, mereka memindahkan Clifford ke tempat tidur. Wakana menyelimuti Clifford sampai bahu.

'Apa yang sebenarnya Clifford-sama lakukan sampai harus tidur selama itu?' Wakana melihat Clifford yang tertidur.

Kembali ke dunia manusia atau lebih tepatnya di Universitas Saikyodai. Hiruma sedang berdiri dengan tangan saling melipat di depan dadanya. Ia berdiri tidak jauh dari Akaba yang sedang membaca sebuah buku sambil berdiri.

"Ada apa?" tanya Akaba yang sebenarnya sedari tadi menyadari kedatangan Hiruma.

"Kita bicara di luar," kata Hiruma.

"Disini saja-"

"Cepat mata merah sialan," Hiruma mulai berjalan. Akaba hanya membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan terpaksa mengikuti langkah Hiruma dari belakang.

Akaba terus berjalan di belakang Hiruma. Dari arah berlawanan ia melihat Mamori berjalan seperti sedang mencari seseorang.

"Disana kalian rupanya," kata Mamori menghampiri Hiruma dan Akaba. Yang Mamori hampiri menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa Manager sialan?" kata Hiruma.

"Mou! Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu Hiruma! Aku dan yang lain mau ke Restaurant steak dekat dari sini, kalian mau ikut?" kata Mamori.

"Aku dan mata sialan akan menyusul nanti," Hiruma langsung pergi begitu pula Akaba.

"Cuek sekali sih iblis itu," gerutu Mamori.

"Sifatnya tidak berubah," kata Akaba saat sudah agak jauh dari Mamori.

"Tch, hanya kebetulan saja mungkin. Tetap saja mereka berbeda," kata Hiruma.

….

Hiruma dan Akaba sekarang berada di parkiran Universitas. Mereka berada di dalam mobil milik Hiruma. Sepertinya berbicara dalam mobil menjadi tempat yang aman bagi mereka.

"Jadi apa yang mau kau bicarakan padaku?" kata Akaba langsung pada topik utama, sedangkan yang di tanya sedang melepas jaketnya dan melempar ke jok belakang.

"Sebelumnya lihat ini," Hiruma membuka kaosnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya, memperlihatkan punggungnya ke arah Akaba.

"Tato yang bagus," kata Akaba.

"Bukan tato lebih tepatnya ini benar-benar kelelawar yang masuk ke sana," kata Hiruma kembali memakai kaos hitamnya.

Akaba masih belum mengerti maksud Hiruma, "Maksudmu?"

"Itu peliharaan sialan Clifford, entahlah aku juga tidak mengerti. Tapi hewan ini yang membantuku menemukan 'dia' dan kelelawar sialan ini juga pengancam jarak jauh milik Clifford," kata Hiruma lagi.  
Kali ini Hiruma menatap Akaba dengan serius, "Jika pilihan ini masih bisa, aku mungkin bisa terbebas dari misiku ini. Aku tahu kau pergi ke sini bukan 'hanya kabur' tapi mencari Marco, apakah aku benar?".

"Fuh, kau tahu soal itu. Tapi aku sudah menyerah untuk menemukannya, ia sangat sulit untuk di temukan. Setiap ia lahir kembali ia selalu dalam wujud berbeda dan itu sulit untuk menemukannya. Terakhir aku menemukannya ia dalam wujud anak kecil, sekarang aku tidak tahu." kata Akaba memainkan senar di gitarnya.

"Aku akan membantumu karena aku juga akan meminta bantuan padanya,"  
"Dia bisa menghilangkan hal-hal semacam ini bukan?" lanjut Hiruma.

"Ya, dia bisa. Hanya saja seperti yang aku katakan sangat sulit mencarinya,"

"Ke ke ke… Bagiku tidak ada yang tidak mungkin jika aku mau," Hiruma tertawa.

"Fuh, terserah kau saja,"

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Minna... bagi yang review seperti biasa sudah saya balas lewat PM.  
Bagi Guest, terima kasih sudah review ya. wah di bilang keren. saya terharu *dzigh*  
kali ini saya update untuk 2 chapter sekaligus karena update selanjutnya mungkin akan lama. karena saya harus siap-siap untuk segala macam ujian yang akan saya hadapi di sekolah *halah...*

minta doanya ya minna...


	7. Moment of Hiruma and Mamori

**Virious  
**by. Hitomi Shoyou

**Eyeshield 21  
**Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata.

**Flower  
**BACK ON

**Warning : OOC dan TYPO**

* * *

**Restaurant Steak**

"ITADAKIMASU!" seru para pemain amefuto tim Saikyoudai Wizards dan Enma Fire.

"Wah enak ya!"

"Rasanya smart!"

"Enak juga sehabis bertanding langsung makan-makan seperti ini,"

Begitulah beberapa komentar orang-orang itu saat menyatap steak mereka masing-masing.

"YAA~ Yo-nii dan Aka-chan belum datang juga Mamo-nee?" kata Suzuna.

Mamori melihat keluar dari jendela restaurant, "Mungkin sebentar lagi," kata Mamori.

Restaurant itu cukup ramai di datangi para pengunjung. Baik anak muda maupun orang dewasa dan anak-anak.

**DRRTTT DRRTT DRRTT**

Suara tembakan mengema di restaurant itu. Kalian pasti tahu siapa lagi yang berbuat seperti itu.

"GYAAA!"

"Teroris!"

"Selamatkan diri kalian!"

Sedangkan Mamori dan teman-temannya hanya sweatdrop. Akaba dari kejauhan hanya menghela nafas saja.

"Ke ke ke… minggir kalian orang-orang sialan!" Hiruma melangkah dengan santainya ke arah teman-temannya. Ia menempati kursi yang masih kosong, tepatnya di meja yang di tempati Mamori, Suzuna, Sena, dan Riku.  
"Manager sialan, pesankan aku steak," perintah Hiruma.

"Seenaknya saja kau memerintahku. Pesan sendiri sana," kata Mamori tidak mau kalah.

"Hooo… berani menolak? Ke ke ke… coba kita lihat," Hiruma membuka akuma techounya.  
"Ke ke ke… orang sepertimu ternyata maniak kue yang menjijikkan yang bernama kue sus eh? Ke ke ke…"

"Da- Darimana kau tahu?!" kata Mamori terkejut.

"Dia memang punya segala kelemahan setiap orang. Tidak heran jika di bukunya itu ada daftarmu juga Mamori neechan," kata Riku sambil memakan steak.

"Tapi- tapi aku kan baru pindah ke jepang-"

"Lalu kau paling lemah dalam mengambar? Ada salah satu gambarnya di sini. Ke ke ke… Bahkan anak TK masih lebih bagus dari pada ini," kata Hiruma tidak bisa berhenti tertawa.

"Cukup! Baik aku akan pesankan!" Mamori langsung berdiri. Ia berdiri dengan kaki agak menghentak ke lantai dengan keras karena kesal.

"Ke ke ke…" Hiruma hanya terkekeh seperti biasa.

"YAA~ Yo-nii dan Mamo-nee cocok deh," kata Suzuna.

**CTAK**

"Kau bilang sesuatu cheers sialan?" Hiruma menodongkan AK-47 nya tepat di kening Suzuna.

"Bercanda kok Yo-nii…" kata Suzuna dengan wajah pucat.

"Mamori-san itu cocok denganku MAX!" kata Monta.

"Pernyataan yang tidak smart," kata Kotarou di setujui dengan anggukan dari beberapa temannya.

"Kau cocok dengan yang seperti itu," kata Juumonji menunjuk sebuah poster di luar restaurant dari jendela.

"MUKYAA!" Monta menjerit tidak terima.

Poster itu tertempel tidak jauh dari sebuah toko buah. Dan menampilkan monyet dalam bentuk kartun yang memakan pisang. Yang lainnya hanya tertawa dan kembali asik bercanda sambil memakan steak mereka.

"Sebentar lagi punyamu dan Akaba akan di antarkan," Mamori baru kembali dan mulai duduk.

"Hm," hanya itu respon Hiruma. Ia asik memainkan laptopnya.

'Bilang terima kasih atau apalah. Iblis ini benar benar…' gerutu Mamori dalam hati.

"Daripada mengerutu lebih baik selesaikan kerjamu menganalisa video Manager sialan,"

'Eh? Dia bisa membaca pikiran ya?' batin Mamori.

"Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran, semuanya terlihat jelas di wajah jelekmu itu," lanjut Hiruma lagi.

"Mou!" Mamori benar-benar kesal jika berargumen dengan Hiruma.

"Ke ke ke…"

"Sebaiknya kami pindah ke meja lain ya. Fufufu… ayo Sena, Riku-chan," Suzuna menyeret ke dua temannya itu untuk pindah ke meja lain. Antena rambut Suzuna dari tadi bergerak-gerak.

"Tungg- Suzuna-chan. Haahhh…" Mamori menghela nafas pasrah.

"Apa aku perlu pindah juga?" kata Akaba.

"Jangan!" kata Mamori.

"Fuh, baiklah," kata Akaba.

Tak lama pelayan datang mengantar steak untuk Hiruma dan Akaba. Mereka dan juga Mamori makan dengan diam berbeda dengan teman-teman mereka yang ada di meja tak jauh dari mereka. Mereka makan dengan di selingi candaan dan tertawa. Tidak lama Hiruma menghabiskan steak itu begitu juga Akaba dan Mamori.

"Manager sialan," panggil Hiruma.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu HI-RU-MA-YO-I-CHI!" kata Mamori kesal dan sengaja menekankan nama Hiruma.

Hiruma seperti mengabaikan perkataan Mamori, ia mengeluarkan beberapa kertas dari tasnya dan meletakkan di meja.

"Ini jadwal latihan untuk orang-orang sialan dan juga latihan-latihan khusus untuk tiap masing-masing anggota. Jangan sekali-sekali kau kurangi waktu latihannya atau akan ku sebarkan kelemahanmu yang lainnya," kata Hiruma.

"Jadwal? Kenapa harus ada jadwal? Bukannya kau biasanya yang mengarahkan?" kata Mamori.

"Aku dan mata merah sialan akan ada urusan sebentar mengenai pertandingan amefuto musim semi ini," bohong Hiruma. Akaba yang sebenarnya juga tidak tahu apa-apa hanya melihat Hiruma.

"Begitu… baik aku mengerti," kata Mamori membaca jadwal itu.

"Jika kau kurang mengerti bisa hubungi aku," kata Hiruma.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menghubungimu, emailmu saja tidak ada," kata Mamori.

"Kau lihat di ponsel sialanmu pasti ada," kata Hiruma santai.

"Eh?" Mamori memeriksa ponselnya mencari nama Hiruma di kontak.  
"Kok ada ya? Sejak kapan?" kata Mamori.

"Ke ke ke…"

"Ah iya, ini hasil analisaku kemarin," Mamori memberikan kertas pada Hiruma.

Hiruma meraih kertas itu lalu membacanya. Mamori hanya memperhatikan, tanpa sadar ia begitu serius melihat Hiruma.

"Hiruma kau pucat lagi, kau sakit?" kata Mamori.

"Hm?" Hiruma mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Kau pucat," kata Mamori.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," kata Hiruma.  
'Ini karena menahan sakit hewan sialan di punggungku ini bodoh,' batin Hiruma.

"Sepertinya benar-benar harus menemukannya dengan cepat ya," kata Akaba.

"Eh?" Mamori menatap Akaba.

"Tch, diam kau mata merah sialan!" kata Hiruma.

"Fuh, memang benar kan?" kata Akaba.

Hiruma mengabaikan Akaba, ia beralih ke Mamori membahas hasil analisa Mamori. Akaba hanya memainkan gitarnya. Sedangkan yang lain masih ramai entah apa yang mereka bahas.

"Apa?! Mereka tidak bisa?!" kata seorang pria berpakaian rapi dengan setelan formal.

"Iya Direktur. Saat menuju perjalanan ke sini mereka mengalami masalah pada mobil mereka," kata salah satu pria lainnya seperti takut-takut berbicara pada orang yang ia panggil Direktur.

"Tidak mungkin kita batalkan acaranya. Secepatnya kau harus mencari penggantinya," kata Direktur itu.

"Tapi Direktur-"

"Aku tidak mau tahu, bisa menurun popularitas restaurant ini jika masalah ini tidak bisa di atasi!" Direktur itu menarik kerah pria itu. Dari balik bahu asistennya itu ia melihat Akaba.  
"Hey… aku sudah temukan penggantinya. Kau urus saja keperluannya seperti biasa," Direktur itu pergi menghampiri meja Akaba dan yang lainnya.

Sementara itu Akaba yang sedang asik memainkan gitarnya, berhenti bermain karena sapaan seseorang.

"Permisi tuan," kata orang itu.

"Ya," kata Akaba. Hiruma dan Mamori mendongakkan kepalanya, tapi Hiruma kembali membaca kertas laporan analisa Mamori. Begitu juga Sena dan yang lainnya menoleh ke arah pria itu.

"Kami ingin meminta bantuan anda," kata orang itu.

"Bantuan?" kata Akaba.

"Ya, band kami yang biasa bernyanyi di sini sedang ada masalah dan akan datang terlambat. Tapi hari ini benar-benar ada acara penting di restaurant ini dan kami tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Saat anda bermain gitar saya jadi ingin meminta bantuan anda," kata sang Direktur.

"Jadi kau memintaku untuk mengantikan para pemain musikmu itu?" kata Akaba.

"Benar sekali. Jadi bagaimana?" kata Direktur itu tersenyum.

"Boleh saja," kata Akaba menerima dengan entengnya. Toh dia juga menyukai musik.

"Kalau boleh, apa di antara teman anda ada yang bisa bernyanyi juga memainkan alat musik lainnya?" kata Direktur itu.

"Mamori neechan bisa bernyanyi. Kau ajak dia saja Akaba," kata Riku. Sena mengangguk menyetujui.

"Riku-kun!" kata Mamori.

"YAA~ Mamo-nee! Mamo-nee!" Suzuna menyemangati Mamori.

"Hiruma sepertinya bisa bermain piano," kata Yamato.

"Walaupun aku bisa aku juga tidak mau," kata Hiruma.

"YAA~ Ayo Mamo-nee! Aka-chan! Yo-nii!" Suzuna makin menjadi menyemangati ke tiga temannya itu.

"Eh? Tapi- Tapi-"

"Ayo Mamo-nee," Suzuna sudah menyeret Mamori.

"Su- Suzuna-chan!"

"Kurita minta bantuannya ya," kata Yamato menunjuk-nunjuk Hiruma.

"Baik," Kurita memegang Hiruma dari belakang. Kedua lengannya tertahan dengan lengan Kurita.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN GENDUT!" Hiruma memberontak tapi ia jelas kalah jika melawan tenaga dari Kurita.

Dan di sinilah sekarang Hiruma, Akaba, dan Mamori, berada di atas panggung dengan berpasang-pasang mata melihat mereka penuh kagum. Teman-teman mereka tersenyum dan beberapa dari mereka menyemangati.

"Band baru ya? Pemainnya keren-keren dan cantik-cantik,"

"Benar. Berambut blonde spike itu keren juga biarpun terlihat dingin,"

"Yang rambut merah tampan sekali!"

"Cantik ya penyanyinya,"

"Pemain biola itu manis~"

Beberapa pengunjung berbisik kagum dengan orang-orang yang ada di atas panggung itu. Disana tidak hanya ada Mamori, Akaba, dan Hiruma, disana ada seorang gadis yang memegang biola.

"Fuh, pengunjung sekalian kami akan membawakan lagu Flower," Akaba melihat gadis yang memegang biola. Dengan anggukan kecil, gadis itu mulai menggesekkan tongkatnya pada senar biola.

Detik berikutnya Mamori bersenandung kecil dan suara biola kembali mengalun. Detik berikutnya lagi Mamori mulai bernyanyi dan membuat para pengunjung takjub dengan penampilan band dadakan di atas panggung itu.

"_**Kimi to deaeta no wa kitto guuzen janai  
Itsunomanika sonna fuu ni omoeteta  
Dokomademo tsuzuku bokura no tabiji  
Futo kizukeba saitetandana bokura no aida ichirin no hana,"**_

Kali ini Mamori dan Hiruma yang bernyanyi bersamaan,  
_**"Arigatou tte.. sunao ni ienakute...  
Sonna jibun ga… daikirai de… tatta hitogoto nanoni..  
Kuchi ni dasezu ni mune no oku de… deguchi wo sagashiteru…"**_

Sekarang hanya Hiruma yang bernyanyi di selingi dengan Akaba dan Mamori di beberapa kata liriknya,  
_**"Makimodosu clock and play back every day  
Daikirai datte sakendemitatte kage oikakeru day by day  
Are you ready? Asoko made kakekkobakka iji wo hattetana  
We always made some noise every where..."**_

Dan sekarang hanya Akaba yang bernyanyi,  
_**"Sono toki jaanette kimi ga tsubuyaita  
Saigo no kotoba yake ni mijikakute setsunakute  
Terewarai ukabe muriyari dashita kotoba ganbatte  
Tanemaite mizu wo yatte hikari daite sakaseta furawaa souse,"**_

"_**Eien ni kareru koto wa nai," **_di akhiri oleh Mamori.

Lalu setelahnya ke tiga orang itu bernyanyi bersama,  
**"**_**Nanimokamo ga barabara ni natte kowaresou de kiesou de  
Soredemo bokura sugoshita hibi wo shinjiteru  
Kawaranai mono zettai aru kara furawaa,"**_

Bagian Mamori mengambil alih, menyanyikannya sendiri,  
_**"Tenohira kara koboreochita kimi no kakera wo hiroi atsume  
Tsunagiawase marude jigusoo pazuru no you da ne..."**_

Akaba turut serta dalam lirik kali ini,  
**"**_**Uh... We made a harmony, Just like a Flower's melody  
Oretachi no kagayaki marude diamond ring, So I wanna say to you..."**_

Seakan hanya dengan pandangan saja Sena dan yang lainnya ikut bernyanyi menjadikan semua pengunjung juga ikut serta,  
"_**Arigatou tte sunao ni ienakute...  
Hontou wa kimi ga daisuki de itsumademo kimi to boku no omoide wa  
Mune no oku de zutto kagayaiteru**_

_**Arigatou tte sunao ni ienakute...  
Hontou wa kimi ga diasuki de doredake toki ga sugisattemo  
Kawarazu ni sakitsuzukeru zutto kono basho de furawaa,"**_

Semuanya terlihat senang dan menikmati pertunjukan dari Akaba dan teman-temannya. Tepuk tangan begitu ramai yang di berikan untuk para orang yang di atas panggung. Mamori dan yang lainnya juga tersenyum puas tak terkecuali Hiruma walau hanya sekilas tapi jelas terlihat ia menikmati hal barusan.

Lalu mereka turun dari panggung. Dibawah panggung Direktur tersenyum lebar menghampiri Mamori dan ke dua temannya.

"Luar biasa!"

"Terima kasih," kata Mamori tersenyum.

"Mereka hebat," kata gadis yang bermain biola bersama Mamori di atas panggung tadi. Ia berjalan dan berdiri di samping Direktur.

"Kau juga Julie. Oh ya, perkenalkan, ini adalah putriku." kata Direktur itu mendekap bahu putrinya.

"Perkenalkan aku Juri Sawai. Panggil aku Julie saja,"

"Aku Anezaki Mamori, yang ini Akaba Hayato dan yang ini Hiruma Yoichi," Mamori memperkenalkan dirinya dan ke dua temannya.

"Terima kasih, aku sangat tertolong berkat kalian," kata Direktur.

"Sama-sam-" saat Mamori sedang berbicara Hiruma dengan santainya jalan begitu saja melewati Mamori dan Direktur yang sedang berbicara.

"Mou! Apa-apaan dia itu! Maaf, dia memang seperti itu," kata Mamori.

"Hahaha… tidak apa-apa," kata Direktur.

"Kami kembali ke sana ya pak Direktur," kata Mamori sopan.

"Oh silahkan silahkan…" Direktur itu tersenyum.

Mamori dan Akaba menyusul Hiruma yang sudah berjalan duluan.

"Hiruma kau ini tidak sopan sekali," omel Mamori.

"Suka-sukaku Manager Sialan,"

"Jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'sialan' Hiruma!"

"WOAAAHHH… Comander From The Hell ternyata saat bernyanyi bagus juga," ledek Juumonji.

"Bosan hidup kau rupanya," kata Hiruma menodongkan senjatanya.

"Jangan bermain-main dengan benda seperti itu Hiruma!" cegah Mamori.

Dari kejauhan Direktur dan Julie melihat perdebatan Hiruma dan Mamori. Mereka hanya tersenyum saja.

…

Tanpa terasa hari sudah sore. Mamori, Riku, dan Sena berjalan pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing, kecuali Mamori karena ia tinggal bersama Riku. Mereka terlihat asik membicarakan masa-masa kecil mereka dulu. Beruntung hari ini Riku tidak membawa motornya hari ini jadi mereka bisa pulang bersama-sama seperti masa sekolah dasar dulu.

"Hahaha… itu Sena yang dulu Mamori neechan. Coba lihat sekarang, dia seorang Eyeshield," kata Riku.

"Benar-benar berkembang dengan pesat ya. Asal jangan gunakan kemampuan larimu untuk menghindar saat di kerjai ya Sena," kata Mamori.

"Hey hey… sudah ku bilang dia bukan yang dulu. Dia itu sekarang terkenal, mana ada yang berani menyuruh-yuruhnya seperti dulu," kata Riku tertawa kecil begitu juga Mamori.

"Kalian ini…"

"Tapi itu benar kan," kata Riku. Dan ketiganya pun tertawa, sampai akhirnya mereka sudah sampai tepat di depan rumah Sena.

"Langsung istirahat ya Sena. Salam pada paman dan bibi," kata Mamori.

"Eh? Mamori neechan tidak mampir dulu? Sejak kedatanganmu ke jepang kau tidak mampir ke rumahku," kata Sena.

"Besok saja. Lebih baik kau istirahat, makan yang banyak ya, jangan terlalu malam untuk tidur dan bla… bla… bla…" overproctetive Mamori kembali muncul.

'Muncul lagi deh sifat abadinya,' batin Riku.

'Sifat overproctivenya tidak pernah hilang,' batin Sena.

"Jadi Sena sampai jumpa besok," Riku menyeret Mamori. Sena hanya tersenyum lalu mulai masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Mamori sedikit memprotes pada Riku karena ia ditarik begitu saja saat sedang berbicara.

~Virious~

Hiruma berada di apartemennya bersama Akaba. Ia sengaja mengajak rambut merah itu. Akaba hanya diam terduduk di sofa ruang tamu di apartement Hiruma. Bukan karena ia tidak di ajak bicara hanya saja ia menunggu sang pemilik tempat muncul. Entah apa yang Hiruma lakukan dalam kamarnya.

Menunggu Hiruma muncul, Akaba lagi-lagi hanya memainkan gitarnya. Menutup matanya menikmati setiap petikan alunan suara yang keluar dari gitarnya.

"Bosan menunggu eh?" kata Hiruma entah sejak kapan sudah terdengar suaranya. Akaba tetap menutup matanya dan masih memainkan gitarnya.

"Sebenarnya kenapa kau mengajakku kesini?" tanya Akaba.

"Lihat ini, aku sudah dapatkan kesimpulan tempat yang selalu di datangi 'si cola' dalam setiap reinkarnasinya. Dan tempat itu adalah tempat yang sama selama ia mati dan hidup kembali," kata Hiruma.

Akaba membuka matanya dan memposisikan duduknya yang semula bersender menjadi agak maju melihat layar laptop milik Hiruma.

"London?"

Hiruma memasukkan permen karet less sugar dan ia bersender di sofa yang ia duduki, "Hm,".

"Tapi aku terakhir menemuinya di Amerika," kata Akaba.

"Ke ke ke… Kau tahu bagaimana ia saat masih hidup sebagai dirinya sendiri dan masih tinggal di Virious? Dia seorang bangsawan dan juga di kenal sebagai seorang pengusaha yang jenius. Dalam kata lain ia menyukai dunia bisnis jika ia hidup di sini, dan tidak mungkin jika kebiasaannya masih berlangsung walau ia sudah berkali-kali ber-reinkarnasi," kata Hiruma.

Akaba melepaskan kacamatanya memperlihatkan mata merahnya yang terkesan tajam dan berkilat, "Jadi saat aku bertemu dengannya di Amerika, ia hanya menjalankan bisnis di sana?"

"Tepat,"

'Bisa saja di bilang begitu, karena saat itu aku juga bertemu dengannya di tempat yang ia bilang itu tempat usahanya. Di wujudnya seperti itu seharusnya ia bersekolah dasar tapi ia sudah menjalankan bisnis. Mendirikan bisnis sebesar itu tidak bisa di dirikan dalam waktu singkat. Jadi, dalam reinkarnasinya yang berikutnya ia terus melanjutkan usahanya yang telah berjalan saat pada reinkarnasi yang sebelumnya-'

"Hey, jangan berpikir sendiri mata merah sialan. Ke ke ke ke…"

"Fuh, jadi dalam hal ini kita satu tujuan, sama-sama ingin menemukan Marco. Jadi kapan kita mulai?" kata Akaba.

"Besok kita berangkat ke sana. Aku sudah siapkan semuanya, kau datang saja ke bandara Narita pukul 7 pagi,"

"Aku mengerti,"

~Virious~

**Riku's House**

Mamori sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya di ruang tamu. Di sana juga ada Riku yang sedang asik memakan keripik sambil menonton acara televisi.

"Haahhh… acaranya membosankan," Riku mematikan televisi itu lalu meraih ponselnya. Terdengar suara beberapa orang bernyanyi, Riku tidak mendengarkan lagu tapi melainkan sedang memutar sebuah video.

"Kalian benar-benar sudah seperti grup band saja Mamori neechan," kata Riku masih melihat video itu.

"Eh?" Mamori menoleh pada Riku.  
"Kau merekamnya ya?!" Mamori merebut ponsel Riku.

"Lumayan bagus kok jadi aku rekam. Xixixi," kata Riku melipat kedua tangannya dan meletakkan di belakang kepalanya.

Mamori masih serius melihat video itu dan tanpa sadar tersenyum.

"Benar bagus kan? Tadi banyak yang komentar saat bagian neechan dan Hiruma bernyanyi mereka bilang tepat sekali," kata Riku.

"Tepat bagaimana?"

"Cocok mungkin. Ha ha ha…" Riku berlari.

"Mou! Kau seperti Suzuna-chan saja!" Mamori mengejar Riku.

"Percuma kau mengejarku. Aku ini cepat, jangan lupakan itu," kata Riku berhenti melihat Mamori yang sudah kelelahan.

"Kau… awas ya… nanti," kata Mamori di sela-sela deru nafasnya.

Riku meletakkan tangan kanannya menempel dagu, tangan kirinya menyangga tangan kanannya. Pose seperti berpikir.

"Tapi kalau di perhatikan neechan terlihat akrab dengan iblis itu. Seperti sudah teman lama saja, atau jangan-jangan…" Riku kembali tertawa kecil.

"Rikuuu!" Mamori kembali mengejar Riku.

Rumah Riku menjadi sedikit ramai sejak adanya Mamori. Entah pertengkaran seperti tadi atau mengobrol. Benar-benar sudah seperti kakak beradik sungguhan. Jujur saja Riku merasa senang jika rumah itu ada penghuni lain selain dirinya sendiri. Kalian pasti tahu bagaimana rasanya jika hanya tinggal sendiri, begitu membosankan dan sepi sekali.

Setelah aksi kejar-kejaran itu, Mamori kembali ke kamarnya karena sudah larut malam. Cukup memakan waktu lama tugas kuliah yang Mamori kerjakan.

Mamori menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur yang empuk itu. Ia kembali mengingat kejadiannya hari ini dan lebih mengingat saat kejadian menyanyi di restaurant tadi siang. Mamori tersenyum sekilas mengingatnya.

'Benar juga! Kenapa aku langsung akrab sekali dengan Hiruma ya? Bukan sekedar akrab biasa tapi seperti sudah sangat lama aku mengenalnya…' batin Mamori memandang langit-langit kamarnya.

"Tidak mungkin. Itu karena ulah anehnya saja yang membuatku sering memarahinya, makanya jadi langsung akrab. Orang macam apa sih dia itu membawa senjata kemana-mana. Dasar aneh…" Mamori memeluk guling di sebelah kanannya dan menutup matanya untuk mulai memasuki alam mimpinya.

**Mamori POV**

Aku melihat sekelilingku, melihat hamparan air danau yang tenang. Aku melihat ke atas, langitnya ditutupi awan gelap. Di dalam hutan seperti ini, aku tidak sangka ada danau di dalam hutan. Aku berjalan menuju danau itu dan berdiri di tepiannya. Aku mulai berjongkok mengulurkan tanganku merasakan air danau itu. Sejuk sekali rasanya, aku merasa sangat merindukan tempat ini. Kenapa bisa?

Aku tidak ambil pusing dengan hal itu. Aku tetap memainkan air danau itu, beberapa ikan mendekati tanganku. Aku terkikik geli saat beberapa ikan kecil itu mengigit-gigit tanganku, rasanya geli sekali.

"Merindukan tempat ini?"

Suara siapa itu? Aku menoleh ke segala arah tapi tidak menemukan sosok siapa pun.  
Apa hanya halusinasi?

"Aku di sini. Di danau, merunduklah."

Suara itu lagi! Aku mencoba melihat permukaan air danau dengan ragu-ragu. Hanya terlihat pantulan wajahku saja.

"Halo," kata pantulanku. Aku sangat terkejut sampai-sampai mundur ke belakang.

"Hey, tidak perlu takut. Masa kau takut dengan pantulanmu sendiri," kata suara itu lagi. Aku beranikan diri untuk mendekat lagi dan terlihat pantulan itu tersenyum pada diriku.

"Kau… ini siapa? Kenapa bisa…" aku bingung harus berkata apa.

"Aku ini dirimu," kata pantulan wajahku di permukaan air danau itu.

"Bagaimana mungkin…"

Pantulan itu hanya tersenyum padaku.

"Bagaimana rasanya suasana di sini? Nyaman bukan? Mamori," kata pantulan itu.

"Iya. Tunggu! Kenapa kau bisa tahu namaku?" kataku.

"Karena aku adalah dirimu. Tadi kan sudah aku katakan,"

"Aku tidak mengerti, apa maksudmu?" kataku.

"Nanti juga kau akan tahu sendiri jika sudah waktunya," pantulan itu kembali tersenyum.

Aku hanya diam kembali menikmati suasana danau itu sampai terdengar suara semak-semak saling bergesekan. Aku menolehkan kepalaku kebelakang, aku melihat seorang anak kecil. Dia laki-laki dengan rambut hitam dan berkulit putih pucat, ada yang tidak biasa dengan telingganya. Telingganya seperti elf, aneh juga. Ia berjalan ke arahku.

Dia terus berjalan dan langsung duduk di sampingku. Aku melambai-lambaikan tanganku di depan wajahnya. Tidak bereaksi, apa dia tidak melihatku?  
Aku hanya lihat anak itu. ia hanya diam dan tanpa ekspresi, wajahnya sedikit terlihat sedang kesal.

"Haahhh…" anak itu menjatuhkan dirinya di rerumputan dengan kedua tangannya yang berada di belakang kepala sebagai bantalan.

Anak itu menutup matanya. Wajahnya terlihat rileks dan tenang.

"Apa dia tertidur?" gumamku memperhatikan wajah anak itu.

"Kenapa sepertinya anak ini mirip seseorang ya?" kataku lagi.

"Manis bukan saat dia tidur? Tapi dia sangat menyebalkan jika sudah bangun," kata suara dari danau. Aku kembali melongokkan kepalaku ke permukaan danau.

"Kau tahu anak ini?" kataku.

Lagi-lagi pantulan itu hanya tersenyum, "Karena sekarang ada kau, aku titip temanku ya? Jaga dia baik-baik," pantulan itu semakin menipis…

"Hey! Tunggu!" dan hilang tergantikan oleh pantulan diriku yang asli.

**Normal POV**

"Tunggu!"

Mamori terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia bangun, memposisikan diri hanya untuk duduk. Ia kembali mengingat mimpinya barusan. Mimpi yang cukup aneh menurutnya. Ia meraih ponselnya yang berada di meja samping ranjangnya. Ia menekan salah satu tombol dan melihat waktu yang ada di sana. Masih cukup dini hari, pukul 3 pagi. Mamori kembali meletakkan ponselnya dan kembali berbaring di ranjangnya dan berbaring ke arah kanan di mana ia melihat langit malam dari jedela kamarnya yang memang sengaja tirainya tidak di tutup. Melihat hamparan bintang sambil kembali mengingat mimpinya.

**To Be Continue**

* * *

sampai berjumpa di chapter selanjutnya... (walaupun agak lama).  
maaf ya minna u.u


	8. The strange power of Mamori neechan?

**Virious  
**by. Hitomi Shoyou

**Eyeshield 21  
**Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata.

**Warning : OOC dan TYPO**

* * *

Malam hari ini di kota London hujan dengan intensitas rendah sedang menguyur kota itu. Bulan ini memasuki musim gugur. Beberapa dedaunan berterbangan menghiasi pinggir jalan yang sedang dilalui seorang pemuda berjaket hitam.

Jaketnya yang seperti jubah menjuntai sampai lutut. Tangan kirinya ia masukkan ke dalam saku jaket, sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk memegang botol berisi cola. Sesekali ia menenggaknya.

Sedikit kendaraan melintas di jalanan samping pemuda itu. Sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di sampingnya yang sedang berjalan di trotoar. Kaca jendela mobil itu diturunkan perlahan dan memperlihatkan sosok di dalam mobil.

"Yo!" sapa orang itu.

Sedangkan pemuda 'cola' agak terkejut lalu menyunggingkan senyumnya. Lalu ia masuk kedalam mobil itu. Mobil itu kembali berjalan menembus angin malam.

"Well, sepertinya penting sekali sampai kalian jauh-jauh datang kesini. Lagipula seharusnya bocah iblis ini ada di Emfire bukan?" kata pemuda 'cola' melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Ke ke ke… Dugaanmu benar cola sialan," Hiruma menoleh kebelakang –kearah Marco- dengan seringgai andalannya.  
**.**

**.**

~Virious~

Mamori lagi-lagi melamun. Riku yang memperhatikan 'kakak'nya itu juga tidak tahu apa yang di lamunkan seniornya itu. Walaupun sudah di perhatikan oleh Riku tapi Mamori sama sekali belum sadar. Terlihat ia masih membaca buku dengan halaman yang sama sejak 20 menit yang lalu.

"Ada masalah?" akhirnya Riku bertanya. Mamori langsung tersadar dan menoleh pada Riku.

"He? Kau bertanya apa tadi Riku?" kata Mamori.

"Haahhh… Tadi aku bertanya, apa kau sedang ada masalah?" kata Riku mengulangi lagi.

"Tidak kok," kata Mamori.

"Tapi sikapmu barusan bertolak sekali dengan jawabanmu," kata Riku.

"Bukan apa-apa kok," kata Mamori.

"Atau jangan-jangan…"

"Jangan-jangan apa?" kata Mamori.

Riku melihat Mamori dengan serius dan mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Mamori.

"Kau merindukan iblis itu ya?"

**TWITCH**

"Apa yang kau katakan Riku Kaitani?" kata Mamori.

"Aku kan hanya menebak saja. Tidak perlu marah begitukan Hiruma Mamori… ups,"

"Riku!" Mamori langsung mengejar Riku yang sudah kabur duluan.

Akhirnya malam ini terjadi lagi aksi kejar-kejaran. Kali ini Mamori tidak memperdulikan keringat di tubuhnya karena susahnya mengejar Riku yang memang ahli dalam berlari. Dengan taktiknya Mamori berhasil menagkap Riku. Dan kali ini Riku mendapat hadiah berupa cubitan maut dari Mamori di pipi kanannya.

"Ittaaii! Gomeenn!" Riku memegang tangan Mamori yang sedang mencubit pipi kanannya.

"Tak ada pengampunan bagimu Tuan Kaitani," kata Mamori.

"Ne, Mamori neechan, tapi aku serius soal tadi. Apa benar kau tidak ada masalah?" kata Riku menatap Mamori.

Mamori yang ditanya langsung melepas cubitannya pada Riku perlahan. Riku mengusap-usap pipinya yang terasa sakit itu.

"Entahlah, aku sendiri saja bingung,"

"Memangnya sampai sesulit itu masalahnya?" tanya Riku.

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya memikirkan mimpiku beberapa hari yang lalu…"

"Memangnya ada apa dengan mimpi itu?"

"Bagaimana ya menjelaskannya…" Mamori kembali duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Di ikuti Riku yang duduk di sofa sebrang depan Mamori. Terlihat ia sedang menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Mamori.

"Jadi malam itu aku bermimpi…."

**.  
****.  
****.**

**Kastil D. Louis**

Bangunan megah dan besar itu menjulang sampai atas seperti kastil pada umumnya. Hanya saja tidak terlalu banyak orang yang ada di dalamnya. Hanya beberapa penjaga dan pelayan karena itu memang sudah permintaan sang pemilik Kastil. Seorang Tuan Muda yang menjadi pemimpin tunggal garis keturunan D. Louis, Clifford D. Louis.

Kastil itu terlihat sepi dan sunyi. Mungkin juga karena hari memang sudah menjelang malam. Sekali lagi, Virious memang kawasan para penghisap darah tapi kehidupan mereka tidak jauh berbeda dari manusia pada umumnya. Dari pola waktu maupun kehidupan, mungkin yang membedakan adalah sumber makanan mereka.

Kembali ke dalam kastil bangsawan D. Louis. Di sebuah ruangan luas itu dengan beberapa perabotan seperti ranjang ukuran King Size, lemari yang cukup besar, dan meja tentu sudah dapat kita ketahui jika itu adalah sebuah kamar. Di kamar itulah Clifford terbaring. Sinar bulan yang tidak terhalang oleh jendela besar yang terbuka itu dengan bebasnya menerpa wajahnya.

Terlihat gerak-gerik bahwa pemuda itu mulai terbangun dari tidur panjangnya selama tiga hari. Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan mulai bangun dengan masih memposisikan diri terduduk.

'Hanya tinggal menunggu hasilnya saja,' batin Clifford.

**KRIEETT**

Pintu kamar itu terbuka. Clifford sendiri menoleh ke arah pintu. Wakana lalu muncul dari balik pintu.

"Wakana? Kau belum tidur," kata Clifford memperhatikan Wakana yang mulai berjalan ke arahnya.

"Belum Clifford-sama. Saya merasakan aura anda jadi saya ke sini," kata Wakana.

"Maaf jadi menyusahkanmu karena ikatan batin ini kau jadi selalu merasakan auraku,"

"Tidak. Justru saya merasa beruntung jika memiliki ikatan batin dengan anda Clifford-sama," kata Wakana.

"Begitukah? Wakana aku mau minta pendapatmu dari pertanyaanku ini," kata Clifford menepuk-nepuk kasur. Menandakan Wakana untuk duduk di sampingnya. Setelah Wakana duduk, ia melihat Clifford.

"Apa yang ingin anda tanyakan Clifford-sama?"

"Jika seandainya yang membangkitkanmu waktu itu bukan aku dan aku ini adalah musuh dari orang yang membangkitkanmu, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Wakana terdiam sejenak, lalu kembali melihat Clifford.

"Tapi belum tentu juga saat itu saya akan berada di Virious ini Clifford-sama. Dan jika arah pembicaraan ini ada kaitannya dengan Seijuro-sama saya mengerti maksud anda. Seijuro-sama sebenarnya memang orang yang baik hanya saja beberapa orang menilainya dengan penilaian yang sebaliknya. Anda pasti lebih mengetahuinya daripada saya Clifford-sama. Dan saya akan menilai anda sesuai apa yang hanya saya ketahui bukan dari yang orang lain ketahui,"

Clifford cukup terkesima mendengar penuturan Wakana. Lalu ia melihat bulan melalui jendela kamarnya yang besar hampir menyentuh lantai itu.

"Kau benar, aku sangat mengenalnya. Sangat…" Clifford kembali mengingat masa lalunya.

_**Flashback**_

_Dua orang remaja sedang berjalan bersama di lorong istana bangsawan Seijuro. Shin dan Clifford mereka terlihat asik menceritakan cerita menarik saat berburu mereka tadi siang. Seorang pelayan berlari tergesa-gesa kearah Shin dan Clifford._

"_Tuan Muda! Gawat!"_

"_Ada apa ini?" kata Shin._

"_Cepat ikuti saya," pelayan itu langsung menarik Shin. Clifford mengikuti juga di belakang Shin._

_Di ruangan yang diketahui ruang kerja ayahnya, Shin melihat cukup banyak orang berkumpul di sekitar ruangan. Sampai Shin tiba semuanya memberi jalan. Dan cukup mengejutkan saat Shin melihat ayahnya tergeletak di lantai._

"_Ada… apa ini sebenarnya?" Shin mendekati sosok ayahnya yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Di dekat sosok ayahnya itu ada ayah Clifford._

"_Cepat katakan apa yang terjadi padanya!" seru Shin menatap ayah Clifford._

"_Dia tewas Shin. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa bisa terjadi seperti ini, tadi aku sedang berbincang dengan ayahmu lalu aku tinggalkan sebentar saat aku kembali dia sudah…"_

_Shin mengeratkan genggamannya di jubah ayahnya. Clifford ikut sedih akan hal yang terjadi. Ia mencoba menyemangati sahabatnya itu._

_Hari berganti dengan cepat. Sejak hari itu Shin lebih banyak diam dan ekspresinya tidak bisa terbaca. Posisi pemerintahan Seijuro sementara digantikan ayah Clifford atas usul Shogun karena mengingat usia Shin masih sangat muda._

_Diluar dugaan, beberapa orang berpendapat jika kematian bangsawan Seijuro ada kaitannya dengan posisi yang sedang di tempati bangsawan Clifford. Seseorang memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menghasut Shin. Clifford menyadari akan hal ini tapi Shin sudah sulit untuk disadarkan. Sedangkan bangsawan Clifford sendiri tidak merasa terganggu karena ia yakin ia tidak melakukan suatu kejahatan seperti orang lain pikirkan. Selang beberapa tahun bangsawan Clifford meninggal karena faktor usia dan kedudukan di ambil alih oleh keluarga Seijuro yang dipegang oleh Shin yang sudah cukup umur. Persahabatan Shin dan Clifford semakin jauh dari masa-masa sebelum tragedi kematian bangsawan Seijuro._

"_Shin bagaimana lagi aku harus meyakinkanku?"_

"_Kau tidak perlu meyakinkanku karena aku yakin dengan apa yang aku ketahui,"_

"_Apa yang kau ketahui? Kau hanya mendengarkan kebohongan yang mereka katakan,"_

"_Diam! Jangan mempersulitku! Kalian keluarga yang hina!"_

"_Apa maksud perkataanmu!"_

"_Clif.. Clif.. Ayahmu memang baik, itu saat aku memang menganggapnya baik tapi ternyata…"_

_Clifford mengepalkan tangannya erat, menahan emosinya yang sudah meluap._

"_Dan lagi… Ayahmu menikahi seorang manusia selain ibumu? Manusia eh?" cibir Shin._

_Kali ini Clifford tidak dapat menahan emosinya lagi._

_**BUAGH**_

_Satu hantaman tepat diwajah Shin. Shin terjatuh, lalu dia duduk –masih dilantai-. Shin tersenyum meremehkan sambil mengelap sedikit darah dari sudut bibirnya._

"_Ini terakhir kalinya aku sudah berusaha meyakinkanmu," Clifford berbalik akan keluar dari ruangan milik Shin._

"_Dan terakhir kalinya kau jangan memperdulikanku lagi D. Louis," ucap Shin._

_**Flashback End**_

Wakana yang melihat ekspresi sendu Clifford yang mungkin terbilang sangat jarang terlihat itu hanya menepuk bahu Clifford pelan.

"Dia baik jika tidak masuk kedalam kebohongan saat itu,"

"Saya mengerti…"

Tanpa disadari waktu sudah berjalan. Bahkan waktu sudah menunjukkan sekitar pukul 11 malam. Wakana memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

"Saya permisi untuk kembali ke kamar saya Clifford-sama," Wakana mulai berdiri dan sedikit membungkuk. Clifford mengangguk pelan dan memperhatikan Wakana mulai menjauh.

Tapi baru beberapa langkah, Wakana berhenti masih dalam posisi membelakangi Clifford. Sedikit ada kejanggalan, Clifford pun bertanya.

"Ada apa Wakana?"

Wakana sendiri tidak menjawab. Suara deru nafas terdengar. Clifford semakin merasakan keanehan pada diri Wakana. Lalu dia bangkit untuk menghampiri Wakana.

Wakana langsung terjatuh tapi masih bisa ditahan oleh kedua tangannya. Nafasnya semakin tersengal-sengal.

"Wakana!" Clifford ikut berjongkok menyamakan posisinya.

"Wakana ada apa?"

Wakana berusaha menoleh pada Clifford. Iris matanya berubah merah pekat.

"Cli- Hosh… Hosh… Clifford-sama sa- saya butuh darah…"

Susah payah Wakana berbicara di sela-sela nafasnya yang tersengal. Clifford langsung mengingat sesuatu.

'Aku lupa jika sudah seharusnya dia harus meminum darah,' batin Clifford.  
"Wakana, minum darahku saja," kata Clifford.

Wakana di saat tubuhnya terasa lemah berusaha meraih pakaian Clifford dengan tangan bergetar. Dia sedikit berdiri mencari akses yang mudah untuk sampai pada leher Clliford. Clifford sendiri juga membantunya dengan dia dari posisi berjongkok menjadi terduduk di lantai.

Clifford sudah bisa merasakan nafas dan taring Wakana menyentuh kulit lehernya. Detik berikutnya sedikit rasa sakit Clifford rasakan karena taring Wakana yang menembus kulit lehernya. Dan Wakana mulai meminum darah Clifford.

**.  
****.**

Riku terlihat mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya setelah mendengar cerita Mamori. Kedua tangan Riku terlipat di depan dada.

"Jadi anak kecil itu mirip Hiruma tapi hanya warna rambutnya saja yang berbeda?"

Kali ini Mamori yang mengangguk.

"Mimpi yang aneh juga. Tapi itu tetap mimpi tidak perlu dipusingkan," kata Riku. Lalu dia melirik jam yang bertenger di dinding ruang tamu.

"Sudah malam, sebaiknya kita tidur. Oyasuminasai neechan," Riku pergi ke kamarnya.

"Benar juga itu kan hanya mimpi. Kenapa aku terlalu pikirkan ya…?" gumam Mamori. Lalu dia juga pergi ke kamarnya.

~Virious~

Cahaya matahari pagi memulai latihan pagi Wizards. Mereka berlatih dengan giat walaupun sang kapten sedang tidak ada di tempat untuk memberikan latihan 'khas'nya. Yang menggantikan Hiruma adalah Mamori. Mamori mengatur jadwal latihan teman-temannya dan memberikan intruksi. Dan jika ditanya ke para anggota itu tentang bagaimana penggantian sementara posisi Hiruma ini mereka pasti akan menjawab "Sangat bagus!". Dan jika kau tanya pada mereka lagi bagaimana rasanya sementara tidak ada kapten mereka maka mereka akan menjawab "Menyenangkan!". Sebegitu besarkah pengaruh sang kapten? Jawabannya sudah pasti iya, apalagi yang dimaksud adalah Hiruma.

Kembali ke arena lapangan Universitas, disana para anggota Wizards begitu bersemangat dalam latihan pagi yang sudah biasa mereka jalani.

Latihan sudah berjalan selama satu jam yang lalu dan Mamori memberitahu teman-temannya jika waktu latihan sudah selesai. Dengan keringat yang sudah keluar di seluruh badan para pemain amefuto itu berganti pakaian sesudah membersihkan diri mereka. Lalu kembali ke dalam Universitas untuk memulai jam kuliah bagi yang ada jam kuliah pagi.

"Hiruma belum kembali juga ya?" kata Yamato membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Begitulah," jawab Mamori singkat.

"Memangnya dia mengurus pertandingan itu dimana?"

"Waktu itu dia bilang di Amerika,"

"Begitu,"

"Oh ya, Yamato aku boleh bertanya sesuatu tidak?" kata Mamori.

"Ya tanyakan saja," kata Yamato.

"Hiruma itu… Apa warna rambutnya memang seperti itu?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Iya, apa dia pernah mengecat rambutnya?"

Yamato tampak berpikir sebentar, "Soal itu aku kurang tahu. Karin apa kau tahu?" kata Yamato.

"Aku juga tidak tahu," jawab Karin sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Begitu ya…"

"Pertanyaanmu cukup aneh Anezaki, ada apa sampai kau bertanya hal seperti itu?" kata Yamato.

"Eh.. Ti-Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya bertanya saja tidak ada maksud apa-apa kok," kata Mamori tertawa canggung dengan mengibas-gibaskan tangannya.

"Kalau ada maksud yang lain juga tidak apa-apa kok," kata Yamato tersenyum jahil.

"Ma-Maksudmu apa?"

"Kupikir kalian memang cocok. Ayo Karin pelajaran akan segera dimulai," Yamato menarik tangan Karin.  
"Semuanya juga berpikir kalian cocok lho!" seru Yamato yang sudah agak jauh yang masih menarik Karin.

"Mou! Kenapa sih dengan semuanya! Aku kan tidak ada maksud apa-apa dengan iblis itu!" kata Mamori menggerutu sendiri di koridor Universitas.

Mamori kembali berjalan untuk menuju kelasnya.

**Enma University**

Sena dan Riku sedang memperhatikan dosen mereka yang tengah menjelaskan materi. Sena terlihat benar-benar serius memperhatikan dosen itu berbeda sekali dengan Riku yang terlihat bosan. Sesekali dia melihat Sena yang sedang memperhatikan dosen. Dia ingin tertawa saat melihat betapa seriusnya ekspresi wajah sahabatnya itu.

**GREEKKK**

Suara geseran kursi membuat sang dosen menoleh ke arah Riku.

"Bisa saya izin ke kamar kecil?"

"Ya silahkan Kaitani-san," ucap sang dosen.

Lalu Riku keluar dari kelasnya. Seperti biasa beberapa mahasiswi berbisik-bisik saat Riku berjalan melalui koridor. Riku sendiri cuek saja sudah terbiasa dengan kefanatikkan pada fansnya. Ia sampai di kamar kecil dan langsung membasuh wajahnya.

"Hey, kudengar hutan itu memang sejak dulu tidak ada yang boleh memasukinya,"

"Haahhh… itu kan hanya mitos. Kau masih percaya dengan hal-hal seperti itu di zaman yang secanggih ini,"

"Aku kan hanya memberitahumu saja bodoh!"

"Terserah kau sajalah…"

Riku ikut mendengarkan perdebatan dua orang yang tidak jauh darinya itu. Lalu dia kembali ke kelasnya.

'Yang dimaksud itu pasti hutan dipinggir kota,' batin Riku.

Riku sedikit terkejut saat seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lamunkan MAX?" kata Monta.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?" kata Riku.

"Baru saja, jadi apa yang kau pikirkan sampai melamun begitu?" kata Monta.

"Tidak ada,"

"Kau aneh MAX,"

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin? Aku sepertinya lapar," usul Riku.

"Setuju MAX!" Monta merangkul pundak Riku untuk menyeret Riku ke kantin.

**.  
****.**

**London**

Hiruma dan Akaba sedang berada di sebuah café pagi ini. Tidak hanya mereka berdua tapi juga ada Marco. Mereka hanya diam sambil sesekali meminum kopi mereka masing-masing. Marco menyadarkan punggungnya ke kursi dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Sepertinya pencarianmu lebih cepat di bandingkan yang sebelumnya Akaba," kata Marco.

"Fuh, soal itu yang berpengaruh besar menemukan 'sosok' mu sekarang dia," kata Akaba melirik Hiruma yang masih asik meminum kopinya.

"Pantas saja…" kata Marco yang memang sudah mengetahui tentang Hiruma. Seorang setengah vampire yang bersifat iblis tapi sangat jenius.  
"Lalu kenapa bocah ini ada di sini? Bukankah seharusnya dia berada di Emfire?" kata Marco.

"Berhenti memanggilku bocah!" kata Hiruma.

"Kau memang bocah," kata Marco memainkan botol colanya. Hiruma mengarahkan revolvernya tepat kearah kepala Marco. Akaba hanya menghela nafas sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Hentikan sifat kekanak-kanakan kalian ini," kata Akaba.

"Tch," decak Hiruma menurunkan revolvernya.

"Hiruma, bukankah kau yang punya tujuan datang ke kota ini?" kata Akaba mengingatkan.

"Ke ke ke… kau benar. Jadi cola sialan, aku ingin kau membantuku," kata Hiruma.

"Hahaha… Kau? Memohon? Seperti bukan dirimu saja," cibir Marco.

"Kali ini berbeda, kau tidak kehilangan kekuatanmu bukan?" kata Hiruma.

"Tidak perlu memancingku bocah. Tentu saja aku masih memiliki kekuatanku karena itu kemampuan alamiku sampai berapa kalipun aku mati dan bangkit kembali,"

"Terserah apa katamu cola sialan. Jadi kuanggap jawabannya kau bisa membantuku,"

"Lalu apa masalahmu?"

"Hilangkan tatoku," kata Hiruma. Marco menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dia bingung dengan maksud Hiruma.

"Gunakan saja '**Spartran**' pada dirinya," kata Akaba.

Marco menghadap melihat Hiruma lalu mulai berkonsentrasi. Warna matanya berubah menjadi orange tua. Marco melihat struktur tubuh Hiruma sama seperti struktur manusia dan vampire kebanyakan.

'Apanya yang salah-' Marco semakin menajamkan matanya.  
'Itu bukan seperti salah satu bagian dari tubuh itu seperti… kelelawar?'

"Kau sudah melihatnya?" kata Hiruma.

Marco kembali merilekskan matanya dan warnanya juga kembali ke warna semula.

"Apa itu tadi?"

"Itu peliharaan Clifford yang dimasukkan kedalam tubuhku. Makhluk itu alat pengancam jarak jauh miliknya," kata Hiruma.

"Baiklah… Masalahmu mulai menarik. Bisa kita bicarakan lebih lanjut di mansionku saja tuan-tuan," Marco berdiri. Hiruma dan Akaba saling melihat lalu ikut berdiri dan mulai mengikuti langkah Marco yang sudah mulai meninggalkan café itu.

**Mansion Reiji Marco**

Kini Hiruma, Akaba, dan sang pemilik mansion sendiri tengah berada di kursi yang memang tersedia di taman mansion itu. Beberapa menit yang lalu Hiruma menceritakan awal mula dia berada di tempat manusia dan sampai dia berada di sini, di London. Marco mengangguk pelan.

"Jadi begitu… menarik sekali," komentar Marco.

"Sudah kubilang ini sangat menarik," tambah Akaba memainkan gitarnya.

"Kalian kira masalahku ini sebuah drama atau apa sehingga menarik?!" kata Hiruma kesal.

"Tapi menurutku kau tidak akan mampu melakukannya bocah," kata Marco.

"…." Hiruma hanya diam.

"Kau tahu? Maksudku, kau memang bisa jadi seperti seorang iblis tapi 'dia' sudah sebagian dari hidupmu sendiri. Aku tidak yakin jika kau mampu melakukannya,"

Hiruma masih terdiam.

"Jika aku di posisimu lebih baik diriku sendiri yang mati di bandingkan melihat sahabatku mati kedua kalinya bahkan yang melakukannya kita sendiri. Jujur saja aku sangat menghormati Stlamier. Mereka seorang bangsawan yang sempurna menurutku," lanjut Marco.

Entah sejak kapan suasana menjadi seserius ini. Bahkan Akaba menghentikan permainan gitarnya.

"Untuk itu aku meminta bantuanmu untuk menghilangkan makhluk ini dariku. Baiklah, mungkin aku memang egois tapi aku ingin melihatnya sekali lagi di kehidupannya sekarang," kata Hiruma.

Marco melihat Akaba sebentar lalu kembali melihat Hiruma. Marco menggeleng lemah.

"Kekuatanku dengan milik Clifford cukup berbeda jauh. Makhluk itu aku tidak bisa menghilangkannya," kata Marco.

Hiruma menyeringgai seperti biasa, "Jadi tidak ada pilihan kecuali aku atau dia yang mati eh?"

Marco mengangguk sambil meminum colanya, "Begitulah,".

"Pertemuan terakhir yang membosankan cola sialan. Ke ke ke…" Hiruma langsung beranjak pergi.

"Apa itu tadi termasuk dalam pesan terakhir sebelum dia mati?" kata Marco melihat Akaba. Sedangkan Akaba hanya cuek-cuek saja sambil memainkan kembali gitarnya.

Hiruma berjalan keluar dari mansion megah itu. Dia terus berjalan tanpa tahu kemana sebenarnya yang dia tuju. Ia hanya mengikuti langkah kakinya akan membawanya kemana. Wajahnya datar seperti biasa tapi tidak bagi pikirannya yang kacau. Ia sampai di sebuah sungai yang cukup nyaman suasananya. Melihat keadaan sekitar ia jadi teringat dengan danau yang biasa ia dan Moriza datangi. Samar-samar Hiruma tersenyum sekilas lalu ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi panjang yang tidak jauh dari sungai di depannya.

'Pertemuan kembali yang begitu bagus sekaligus buruk bukan?' batin Hiruma mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dari balik pakaiannya dan memperhatikan bandul batu berwarna hijau tosca dan biru sapphire.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hiruma, kau tahu tidak hari ini hari apa?" kata Moriza._

"_Entahlah… Aku tidak peduli," kata Hiruma cuek sambil mencuci mukanya dengan air danau._

"_Dasar orang aneh… Cepat ingat-ingat hari ini ada hal penting apa," kata Moriza semangat._

"_Hari di mana malam ini kau akan lembur menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu," kata Hiruma enteng yang kali ini sudah berbaring di rumput sambil menutup matanya._

_Merasa ada bayangan yang menutupi sinar bulan yang menerpa wajahnya. Hiruma membuka matanya dan ia melihat Moriza berdiri melihat kebawah –kearah Hiruma- sambil memperlihatkan kalung dengan bandul batu yang agak bersinar karena terkena pantulan sinar bulan._

"_Hari ini hari ulang tahunmu," kata Moriza tersenyum lembut._

_**Flashback End**_

'Aku ingin melihatmu sekali lagi,' batin Hiruma menggengam bandul batu itu dengan erat.

~Virious~

Sena, Riku, Monta, dan Suzuna seperti biasa mereka pulang bersama-sama. Dari kejauhan mereka berempat melihat Mamori melambaikan tangan kearah mereka berempat. Lalu mereka menghampiri Mamori.

"Maaf ya jadi membuat kalian menunggu sampai malam," kata Mamori mulai ikut bergabung berjalan bersama keempat orang itu.

"Tidak kok, selagi neechan melakukan latihan sore kami berempat menggunakan waktu itu untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliah bersama," kata Riku yang disetujui anggukan dari Sena, Monta, dan Suzuna.

"Begitu ya," kata Mamori tersenyum.

"YA~ Mamo-nee, kau tahu tentang hutan di pinggir kota ini tidak?" kata Suzuna.

'Lagi-lagi ada yang membahas tentang hutan itu?' batin Riku.

"Hutan?"

"Itu lho hutan yang membuat Sena ketakutan jika mendengar mitosnya saat sekolah dasar," kata Riku.

"Oh hutan itu ya! Iya aku tahu! Ada apa tiba-tiba kalian membahas hutan itu?" kata Mamori.

"Tidak, kami hanya sedang membicarakannya saja-"

"Suzuna kenapa tidak bilang yang sebenarnya saja! Kami penasaran dengan hutan itu Mamori-san," kata Monta.

"Tapi kan kalian tahu sendiri jika hutan itu dilarang dimasuki sejak lama sekali bahkan lebih lama sejak sejarah kerajaan Edo atau sebangsanya," kata Suzuna.

"Bisa saja kan itu hanya cerita yang dibuat-buat orang zaman dahulu," kata Sena.

"Ck ck ck… kau salah Sena. Kau masih ingat tidak teman Sakuraba yang menghilang itu, sampai sekarang belum di temukan bahkan sudah berapa tahun," kata Monta menghitung jarinya.

"Soal itu bisa saja kan kasus penculikan biasa," kata Suzuna.

"Kasus penculikan tapi tidak ada jejak atau petunjuk sedikit pun yang menjadi petunjuk polisi. Apa itu tidak aneh?" kata Monta.

"Pokoknya itu kasus penculikan Monmon!" kata Suzuna ngotot.

"Hey hey… jangan bertengkar," kata Sena menengahi.

"Sudahlah hal seperti itu kan tidak perlu di perdebatkan. Sebaiknya kita cepat pulang saja, sudah malam begini," kata Riku melirik jam ditangannya.

Mereka kembali berjalan. Monta dan Suzuna berpisah dengan rombongan Sena, Riku dan Mamori saat bertemu di persimpangan lain.

"Hati-hati ya…" kata Mamori melambaikan tangannya kearah Suzuna dan Monta. Suzuna membalasnya dengan tersenyum sedangkan Monta dengan antusias balas melambai.

Mamori dan kedua 'adiknya' kembali berjalan. Mereka melewati jalan yang biasa mereka lalui. Dengan penerangan yang minim dan sepinya dari orang-orang. Bahkan saat ini hanya mereka yang berada di jalan itu karena sekarang sudah cukup malam.

"Kenapa aku merasa ada yang mengawasi kita ya?" kata Sena.

"Kau merasakannya juga?" kata Riku.

"Kalian ada apa?" kata Mamori.

Sena menoleh kebelakang sebentar lalu melihat Mamori, "Tidak, hanya saja aku merasa-"

**SEETTT**

Entah bayangan siapa dengan cepat seperti angin berpindah tempat. Sena menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"!"

"Sena kau melihatnya?!" kata Riku yang tadi juga menyadari pergerakan bayangan itu. Sena hanya mengangguk kuat.

"Si-Siapa ya itu?" kata Mamori pelan.

"Kita harus mempercepat langkah kita," bisik Riku. Mamori dan Sena mengangguk.

Mereka berjalan lagi, kali ini langkah mereka semakin cepat. Mereka masih merasakan bahwa mereka masih di ikuti.

"Sekarang Sena!" seru Riku. Dengan cepat Sena dan Riku menyeret Mamori untuk berlari.

**BRUAGH**

Sena, Riku, dan Mamori terjatuh ke tanah. Saat berlari tadi baru beberapa langkah Riku dan Sena serasa ada yang mendorong mereka dari depan.

"Sial," gumam Riku masih dalam posisi terduduk.

"Siapa disana!" kata Mamori mencoba membangun keberaniannya walaupun sebenarnya adrenalinnya sudah berpacu.

**TAP TAP TAP**

Derap langkah kaki mendekat. Mamori mengepalkan tangannya untuk mengatasi rasa takutnya. Sena sudah berkeringat dingin. Riku tetap terlihat stay cool walaupun di keningnya mengalir beberapa bulir keringat.

Sosok itu semakin terlihat tapi tidak cukup jelas dengan minimnya penerangan jalan itu. Sosok yang mereka yakinin seorang pria dengan pakaian kasual biasa dan jaket panjang sampai lutut. Ada yang tidak biasa dengan pria ini.

'Dia… bertaring…!' batin mereka bertiga bersamaan.

Pria itu menyeringgai licik memperlihatkan taringnya yang panjang. Mata merah pekatnya begitu kontras walaupun di tempat gelap.

"Makanan spesial untuk malam ini," ucap pria itu dengan intonasi berat yang sudah bisa memberikan kesan menyeramkan.

Riku berdiri seakan tidak takut dengan pria itu.

"Riku!" kata Mamori dan Sena bersamaan.

"Apa maumu?" kata Riku mencoba tenang.  
'Haahhh… bodohnya aku malah bertanya apa yang menjadi incaran makhluk ini,' batin Riku.

"HAHAHA…" bukannya menjawab pria itu tertawa seolah-olah pertanyaan Riku suatu hal yang patut ditertawakan.

'Benar kan apa kataku. Kenapa aku bisa bertanya sekonyol itu,' batin Riku.

"Dasar bocah… tentu saja aku menginginkan darahmu dan kedua orang temanmu," pria itu kembali menyeringgai.

Sena dan Mamori sangat terkejut dengan perkataan pria itu. Mamori langsung berdiri dan menyeret Riku kebelakang. Lalu dia sendiri berdiri di depan Sena dan Riku seakan membuat pertahanan.

"Tidak akan aku biarkan kalian menyakiti Sena dan Riku!" kata Mamori lantang.

"Seorang gadis lemah sepertimu bisa apa eh?" pria itu mencekik leher Mamori sampai Mamori sedikit berjinjit.

"Mamori-neechan!"

Riku langsung menerjang pria itu tapi gerakannya yang terkenal sangat cepat di lapangan bahkan bisa di patahkan hanya dengan sekali hempasan tangan kiri pria itu. Riku terlempar beberapa meter.

"Riku!" teriak Sena menghampiri Riku.

"Sena, dia bukan manusia biasa… Dia… uhuk! uhuk! Vampire…" Riku mencoba berdiri tapi terjatuh lagi.

"A-Apa!"

"Ugh…" rintih Mamori saat cekikkan semakin kencang.

Sena berdiri dan menghadap ke vampire itu yang tengah mencekik Mamori.

'Aku tidak handal dalam berkelahi tapi semoga ini berhasil dengan teknik lariku,' Sena berancang-ancang lalu melesat ke arah pria itu. Sena berlari tidak dengan tangan kosong ia membawa sebuah batu yang ia genggam di tangannya.

"Kecepatan seperti itu masih terlihat jelas bagiku," kata pria itu melihat Sena yang berlari kencang ke arahnya.

'Devil bats ghost,' batin Sena.

"Apa? menjadi berbayang?" kata vampire itu.

'Sekarang!' entah sejak kapan Sena sudah melompat dan bersiap menghantamkan batu itu di kepala sang vampire.

**GRAP**

"Gerakkan mu lumayan tapi tetap kurang cepat!" pria itu berhasil menahan tangan Sena yang menggenggam batu yang siap menghantam kepalanya hanya dengan tangan kirinya. Dan langsung melempar Sena.

**BRUUKK**

Tubuh Sena membentur tembok dan terjatuh ditanah.

"Be…raninya kau… menya..kiti me…reka…" kata Mamori susah payah masih berusaha melonggarkan cekikan itu dengan usahanya yang sia-sia karena kedua tangannya tetap tidak bisa melepaskan tangan kanan pria itu yang tengah mencekiknya.

"Pertama kau yang akan menjadi hidangan pembuka. Darahmu pasti segar sekali," seringgai vampire itu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Mamori.

Warna mata merah pekat bertemu biru sapphire.

**DEG**

"Ugh! **ARRGHH!**" vampire itu langsung melepaskan cekikannya pada Mamori. Vampire itu tersungkur ke tanah masih posisi duduk memegangi daerah jantungnya.

"Ya-Yang Mulia! Ampuni aku!" kata vampire itu.

Mamori berjalan menghampiri vampire itu perlahan tapi pasti. Sena sudah pingsan akibat benturan tadi berbeda dengan Riku yang masih memiliki sedikit kesadaran melihat kejadian ini.

'Mamori…neechan… ada apa dengannya?' batin Riku.

Mamori masih menghampiri vampire yang entah kenapa merasa tersiksa itu. Sorot mata Mamori sedikit berubah, warnanya menjadi merah pekat. Sama seperti vampire itu.

Telapak tangan kanan Mamori di buka dan di arahkan tepat di wajah vampire yang tersiksa itu dan terus memohon pada Mamori.

"Kalian melanggar peraturan kawasan dan mengganggu kehidupan manusia," kata Mamori terdengar tenang. Lalu sinar berwarna merah keluar dari telapak tangan Mamori.

"**ARRGGHH!"**

Vampire itu hancur sedikit demi sedikit seperti kertas yang dibakar dan menjadi abu. Dan hilang tertiup angin malam tak menyisakan jejak.

**BRUK**

Setelah itu Mamori langsung ambruk jatuh ketanah.

"Mamori…neechan…" Riku masih sangat terkejut dan juga di antara rasa tidak percaya dengan kejadian yang ia saksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Bahkan kinerja otaknya seakan melambat.

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

Hitomi : Yo minna~ Masih setia nunggu kelanjutan Virious kan? *dzigh*  
Sebaik menebus keterlambatan saya update langsung 3 chap. Hohoho…

Riku: 3 chap sih mana cukup

Hitomi: ck ck ck, hargai otak saya yang udah mentok ini Riku senpai *pundung*  
Sekilas info *emang berita?*, Spartan adalah kekuatan melihat sampai menembus objek yang di targetkan. Tau byakugannya Neji kan? Nah ga beda jauh tuh sama itu. Cuma bedanya kalo byakugan itu lihat aliran cakra kalo Spartan itu Cuma lihat struktur organ orang secara detail. Yosh, selanjutnya balasan review. Seperti biasa yang login sudah dibalas lewat PM.

Oke, untuk **Guest : **hehehe… mungkin ilmu saya belum nyampe buat bikin yang romantisnya terasa *dzigh*


	9. Stlamier and Forecast

**Virious  
**by. Hitomi Shoyou

**Eyeshield 21  
**Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata.

**Warning : OOC dan TYPO**

* * *

Matahari sudah meninggi di langit yang cerah dengan sedikit awan yang berarak. Sinar-sinar matahari menerobos masuk menerangi kamar Mamori yang tirainya sudah dibuka oleh Riku tadi pagi. Sang pemilik kamar sendiri masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Bukan karena dia malas bangun tapi memang dia masih belum sadar sejak kejadian malam itu. Riku hari ini memutuskan untuk tidak pergi kuliah. Ia menunggu Mamori di sebuah sofa single di kamar itu. Lagipula tubuhnya masih sedikit sakit karena insiden terlemparnya dia hanya dengan satu tangan.

'Ada apa ini sebenarnya…?' batin Riku memandang langit siang itu dari jendela kamar Mamori.

Mamori sendiri sepertinya sudah mulai sadar. Matanya dengan perlahan terbuka dan menyesuaikan intensitas cahaya yang mulai memasuki matanya. Riku yang menyadarinya langsung menghampiri Mamori.

"Apa ada yang merasa tidak baik?" tanya Riku.

Mamori menggeleng pelan, "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

"Kau pingsan," kata Riku duduk di pinggir ranjang Mamori.

Mamori kembali mengingat kejadian semalam. Dia bertemu dengan seorang pria aneh lalu pria itu menyerangnya dan juga…

"Riku! Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" kata Mamori langsung panik memegang bahu Riku dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak,"

"Sena bagaimana?!" kata Mamori.

"Dia juga tidak apa-apa. Hanya pingsan saja saat kejadian,"

"Syukurlah…" Mamori menghela nafas lega.

"Mamori neechan, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu," kata Riku. Mamori menoleh pada Riku.

"Kau ingat kejadian semalam?" kata Riku.

Mamori tampak berpikir sebentar untuk mengingat-ingat.  
"Malam itu kita diserang seorang pria kan? Pria itu… bertaring dan juga memiliki warna mata merah pekat. Aku merasa warna matanya sangat tidak biasa,"

"Lalu soal kejadian kau jatuh pingsan kau ingat?"

"Karena aku dicekik pria itu kan?"

'Ternyata dia tidak ingat bahwa vampire itu dia sendiri yang melenyapkannya,' batin Riku.  
"Aku ingin katakan sesuatu padamu, pria yang semalam kita hadapi adalah seorang vampire," kata Riku.

"Va..vampire?!," Mamori terkejut.  
"Bagaimana kau tahu dia itu vampire? Di zaman seperti ini?" kata Mamori agak ragu.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin kau rahasiakan ini dari siapapun. Aku adalah seorang mantan hunter. Tapi itu tidak lama jadi aku hanya mengetahui ciri-ciri vampire level rendah saja saat menjadi hunter," kata Riku.

"Jadi malam itu adalah vampire level rendah?"

"Benar, Tapi… Soal Hunter dan Vampire ini menjadi rahasia dari masing-masing pihak. Sehingga para manusia tidak mengetahui akan hal ini,"

"Kau mantan… Hunter?"

"Jika saat itu identitasku sebagai hunter tidak diketahui Sena mungkin sekarang aku masih seorang hunter. Tapi saat itu Sena bersikeras memintaku untuk berhenti menjadi hunter karena menurutnya hal itu sangat berbahaya bagiku," kata Riku.

"Jika Sena tahu kau mantan hunter berarti dia juga tahu bahwa makhluk tadi malam itu seorang vampire?"

"Tidak. Dia tidak tahu. Malam itu adalah pertama kalinya dia melihat makhluk itu," kata Riku.

Mamori hanya diam semakin bingung dengan situasi ini. Ia masih tidak percaya jika masih ada makhluk seperti itu di zaman secanggih ini. Dan bahkan orang yang ada dihadapannya adalah seorang hunter yang bertugas melenyapkan vampire yang menganggu manusia.

"Riku apa kau ada dirumah?" teriak seorang yang tidak asing lagi.

Mamori dan Riku menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Bukannya itu suara Sena?" kata Mamori. Riku langsung bangkit dan menuju ruang tamu. Riku memang sengaja tidak mengunci pintu rumahnya.

"Sena," kata Riku saat melihat Sena baru saja mau menelponnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Mamori neechan? Apa dia belum sadar juga?" kata Sena terlihat cemas.

"Kau tenang saja, dia sudah sadar,"

"Syukurlah… Aku cemas sekali mendapat kabar darimu dia belum sadar juga."

"Soal kejadian semalam kau tidak katakan pada siapapun kan?"

"Tidak. Saat aku sadar aku hanya menjawab kami diserang oleh orang jahat sesuai perkataanmu,"

"Baguslah,"

Sena dan Riku berjalan menuju kamar Mamori tapi Mamori sudah keluar dari kamarnya terlebih dahulu menuju Sena dan Riku. Lalu mereka bertiga duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Riku mengambilkan tiga minuman untuk mereka dan termasuk dirinya sendiri.

"Sebenarnya kebetulan sekali kau ada di sini Sena. Aku butuh bantuanmu," kata Riku.

"Ada apa?"

"Sepertinya aku ada urusan jadi aku titipkan Mamori neechan,"

"Memangnya kau mau kemana Riku?" kali ini Mamori yang bertanya.

"Urusan sebentar. Jadi aku pergi dulu ya," kata Riku sudah berdiri.

Sena dan Mamori mengangguk pelan.

"Riku!" kata Mamori membuat Riku menoleh kebelakang.  
"Jangan pulang malam ya," kata Mamori khawatir mengingat pengalaman apa yang mereka dapatkan tadi malam.

Riku mengangguk, "Aku mengerti," lalu dia pergi.

Mamori menatap Sena, "Sena, kau tahu jika ternyata Riku adalah seorang mantan… Hunter?"

Sena agak terkejut, "…Iya,"

**.  
****.**

Riku melajukan motornya di jalan yang lenggang itu. Tujuannya adalah ke sebuah tempat yang dulu pernah menjadi tempatnya dan teman-temannya berkumpul mengatur strategi melenyapkan makhluk itu, vampire.

**BRUM BRUM BRUM**

Riku sampai di sebuah rumah tradisional gaya jepang. Di depan gerbang utama di jaga 4 orang berpakaian setelan warna hitam. Ke-4 orang itu mempersilahkan Riku masuk setelah Riku memparkirkan motornya.

"Apa Takami-san ada?" kata Riku pada salah satu orang dari ke-4 orang itu.

"Ada. Beliau ada di ruang baca," kata orang itu.

Riku mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju ruang baca yang dimaksud. Setelah memasuki gerbang utama, Riku memasuki pekarangan yang luas dan di depannya berderet bangunan-bangunan yang sudah dipastikan berjumlah banyak dan memiliki fungsi masing-masing. Riku yang sudah hafal tempat ini tidak kesulitan menemukan ruang baca tempat Takami berada.

Setelah sampai di depan ruangan, Riku mengeser pintu itu. Merasa ada yang datang Takami menolehkan kepalanya.

"Riku?"

Riku langsung masuk dan sedikit membungkuk untuk memberi hormat.

"Tidak biasanya kau berkunjung ke sini. Duduklah," kata Takami.

Riku duduk di lantai yang beralaskan bantal tipis dengan meja berkaki rendah di depannya.

"Ada yang ingin saya tanyakan pada anda,"

Takami terlihat menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Riku.

"Tentang 'makhluk' itu,"

"Ada apa dengan mereka?"

"Begini Takami-san, tadi malam aku dan kedua temanku di serang seorang vampire level bawah lalu…" Riku terus menceritakan kejadian yang ia alami tadi malam.

Selama Riku menceritakan kejadian malam itu di waktu yang sama di sebuah gua di hutan pinggir kota itu terlihat gelap dan pengap beberapa vampire level bawah terlihat sedang berkumpul membentuk lingkaran saling berhadap-hadapan.

"Begitulah kejadian yang aku lihat tadi malam,"

"Cih, kau berhalusinasi karena belum minum darah ya?"

Setelah ejekan itu meluncur dari mulut seorang berbadan besar semuanya pun tertawa sedangkan salah satu pria dengan luka goresan di pipinya mengeram marah.

"Aku serius bodoh!"

"Kau yang bodoh. Penguasa Virious itu sudah mati sejak ratusan tahun silam dan kau bilang tadi malam kau melihatnya dia melenyapkan si gila itu? hahaha…" orang berbadan besar itu kembali tertawa.

"Che, kalian orang bodoh akan menyesalinya karena tidak mempercayai perkataanku. Dan satu lagi lebih baik jika kalian ingin berburu darah sebaiknya mulai sekarang lebih waspada karena Stlamier ada di ladang darah kita," lalu pria itu memutuskan pergi dengan tersungut-sungut. Membiarkan sekumpulan itu tertawa puas karena meremehkan perkataannya.

**.  
****.**

Takami meminum tehnya lalu meletakkan kembali, "Jadi begitu…"

"Jadi menurutmu ada apa dengannya?" kata Riku.

"Entahlah. Aku sendiri belum bisa memastikannya. Tapi aku merasakan dia bukan seorang manusia biasa," kata Takami.

Riku menghela nafas lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke ruangan itu.

"Sepertinya sedari tadi aku tidak melihat Sakuraba," kata Riku.

"Dia sudah tidak lagi menjadi hunter,"

Riku terkejut mendengarnya, "Kenapa?"

"Dia keluar sejak kejadian hilangnya Wakana. Menurutnya dia sangat lemah sehingga tidak bisa menjaga Wakana. Dan juga ia tidak bisa mencari pengganti Wakana yang seorang Alkemis sebagai partnernya," kata Takami.

Riku hanya diam melihat Takami dengan seksama.

"Aku sempat membujuknya agar jangan menyerah semudah itu tapi ia sudah bertekad bulat dan aku hanya memberinya semangat," kata Takami.  
"Tapi terkadang dia juga berkunjung sama sepertimu," lanjut Takami.

"Begitu… Baiklah sepertinya hanya itu saja keperluanku kesini. Sebelumnya aku mengucapkan terima kasih," Riku berdiri perlahan dan membungkuk hormat dan menegakkan kembali tubuhnya.

"Riku, jika boleh aku mau kau membawa temanmu itu kesini tahu aku bisa mencari tahu lebih lanjut jika aku bertemu dengannya secara langsung," kata Takami.

Riku mengangguk mengerti lalu pamit untuk pergi.

~Virious~

Hari ini Hiruma sudah mengemasi barang-barangnya tidak memperdulikan Akaba yang masih tertidur pulas di ranjang. Rupanya gerak-gerik Hiruma membuat Akaba terbangun.

"Kau… Mau kembali ke Jepang?"

"Memangnya mau kemana lagi mata merah sialan. Kau sudah pasti akan menetap di sini karena cola sialan itu berada di sini bukan?" kata Hiruma masih memasukkan barang-barangnya.

"Fuh memang benar. Tapi sepertinya Marco akan mengajakmu kesuatu tempat. Menurutnya mungkin bisa sedikit memberimu jalan keluar dalam masalah ini," kata Akaba.

Hiruma menghentikan sebentar kegiatannya untuk melihat Akaba.

"Kemana?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti," Akaba beranjak pergi ke kamar mandi.

**.  
****.**

Hiruma, Akaba, dan Marco sekarang berada di mobil mewah milik Marco. Semuanya tampak diam tidak ada yang berniat membuka pembicaraan. Hiruma hanya melihat jalanan di luar dari balik jendela.

"Kau tahu tidak masalahmu ini berhubungan dengan apa?" kata Marco orang pertama yang berbicara.

Hiruma menoleh pada Marco yang seperti biasa menengak colanya. Akaba sendiri juga penasaran kelanjutan perkataan Marco.

"Ramalan bangsawan Zeornix," kata Marco.  
"Dan kita saat ini menuju ke wilayah Zeornix,"

"Tunggu, bukankah mereka ada di Rusia?" kata Hiruma.

"Ya kau benar. Tapi keturunan terakhir Zeornix memutuskan untuk bertempat di London,"

Hiruma hanya diam lalu kembali melihat keluar dari jendela.

Laju mobil berhenti tepat di depan sebuah mansion cukup besar bahkan seperti istana.

"Tempat ini dilindungi semacam _kekai_. Jadi tidak sembarangan orang bisa masuk," kata Marco mulai keluar dari mobil begitu pula Hiruma dan Akaba.

'Pantas aku seperti sempat merasakan kekuatan _kekai_ tadi,' batin Hiruma.

Marco terus berjalan berada di depan seakan memandu Hiruma dan Akaba. Beberapa orang di luar mansion menunduk hormat pada Marco. Seolah orang-orang itu sudah mengenal Marco.

"Zeornix… bukankah mereka bangsawan yang dikenal sebagai clan peramal?" kata Akaba pelan. Yang bisa terdengar cukup jelas bagi Marco dan Hiruma.

"Kau benar Akaba," kata Marco.

Seorang berbadan sangat besar dengan luka di keningnya berhenti berjalan saat melihat Marco dan yang lainnya. Pakaian setelannya yang rapi menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah seorang kepala pelayan di kastil itu.

"Gaou," panggil Marco.

Gaou menghampiri Marco dan sedikit membungkuk memberikan rasa hormatnya walaupun ekspresinya tetaplah datar dan terkesan ia adalah orang yang kuat.

"Apa dia ada?"

"Ada. Beliau sedang berada di ruang kerjanya," kata Gaou.

"Baiklah. Tidak perlu kau panggil dia, aku akan kesana sendiri bersama teman-temanku ini," kata Marco mengarahkan ibu jari kirinya ke belakang.

Gaou mengangguk paham.

Marco kembali berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai kedua dari kastil itu. Setiap ruangan di kastil benar-benar sangat luas ditambah lagi tidak terlalu banyak perabotan yang ada menjadikan ruangan itu luas. Setelah melewati anak tangga dan berhasil sampai di lantai dua. Marco terus berjalan sampai langkahnya berhenti di sebuah pintu berdaun dua yang sangat besar. Pintu itu agak terbuka sedikit dan menimbulkan celah.

"Maria, aku datang…" Marco langsung membuka pintu itu tanpa mengetuknya.

Sebuah buku tebal langsung melayang kearah Marco tapi dengan lihai Marco dapat menghindari 'sambutan' itu.

"Sudah kubilang ketuk pintu sebelum masuk. Kau masih ingat tata krama walaupun beberapa kali reinkarnasi bukan?" tatap sebal seorang gadis yang duduk di kursi kerjanya.

"Oh ayolah Maria… bagiku itu tidak perlu jika harus mengunjungimu bukan?" kata Marco.

Maria- atau lebih tepatnya Maruko Himuro Zeornix seorang vampire darah murni sama seperti Marco dan Akaba. Dia adalah keturunan terakhir yang tersisa dari garis keturunan Zeornix. Parasnya yang cantik walaupun dengan rambut pendeknya tetap membuatnya cantik, itu menurut Marco.

"Siapa mereka?" Himuro mulai berdiri dari kursinya.

"Ah ya! Aku hampir lupa. Kau masih ingat dengan mereka bukan?" kata Marco berjalan kearah Himuro dan berdiri disampingnya.

Tangan kanan Himuro memegang dagunya seperti pose berpikir.

"Kau Akaba kan? Dan dia ini Hiruma. Kalau Akaba aku tahu dia memang ada di dunia manusia, tapi kenapa dia juga di sini?! Bukankah seharusnya kau berada di Emfire?"

"Tepat sekali. Kali ini aku yang akan menjelaskannya," Marco sudah duduk di sofa yang bisa ditempati sekitar 4 orang.

**.  
****.**

"APA?!" Himuro terkejut.

"Hey… Tenanglah… Apa itu benar-benar gawat?"

"Kau kira ini hanya main-main?!" Himuro menarik kerah baju Marco.

"Tch, hentikan kepanikan konyolmu itu. Aku kesini untuk mencari cara lain agar aku bisa terbebas dari kelelawar sialan ini,"

"Daripada itu yang kau bilang soal reinkarnasi Yang Mulia itu lebih penting," kata Himuro berdiri dan menuju sebuah rak buku. Dilihat dari deretannya buku-buku itu terlihat sudah lusuh. Kemungkinan buku-buku itu adalah buku yang sudah sangat lama dan tua. Lalu Himuro mengambil salah satu buku dengan warna merah agak lusuh lalu kembali duduk.

"Marco, tadi kau bilang misi Hiruma itu ada hubungannya dengan ramalan keluargaku saat di Virious. Yang kau bilang itu benar," kata Himuro.

Semuanya menatap Himuro seolah-olah berkata 'Tolong jelaskan pada kami,'.

Himuro membuka buku itu dan berhenti pada suatu halaman yang hanya terdapat tulisan bahasa asing, lebih tepatnya bahasa Rusia.

"Mungkin kalian belum tahu soal ramalan itu karena ramalan itu sendiri diukir di bangunan di wilayah kami saat di Virious dan mungkin wilayah itu hanya sebuah reruntuhan tak berarti. Kakekku pernah bercerita padaku soal ramalan itu-"

"Kenapa tidak ada yang mengetahui ramalan itu dan hanya beberapa orang yang tahu seperti Clifford contohnya," sela Marco.

Himuro menghela nafas sebentar lalu kembali melanjutkan, "Soal alasan itu, Zeornix menganggap ramalan itu bisa berjenis sebuah kekhawatiran bagi rakyat Virious. Agar tidak terjadi kekacauan hanya karena ramalan itu, para leluhurku termasuk kakekku memutuskan agar tidak pernah memberitahu ramalan itu pada orang luar. Tapi tidak disangka Clifford bisa tahu ramalan itu dan ramalan itu benar terjadi…"

"Belum," kata Hiruma. Kali ini semua menatap Hiruma.  
"Semuanya belum terjadi. Ini baru kebangkitannya, masih ada kesempatan untuk mengubah semua yang ada di ramalan itu,"

"Dia benar," kata Akaba angkat bicara walaupun terkesan tidak ikut andil dalam pembicaraan itu. Terlihat dia memainkan gitarnya seperti biasa.

"Kau memang benar bocah. Tapi satu hal yang kau lupakan. Ramalan dari Zeornix bukanlah ramalan yang bisa meleset dengan begitu mudahnya," kata Marco.

"Kekeke… catat dalam sejarahmu aku orang pertama yang akan mematahkan ramalan bodoh itu," tegas Hiruma.

Marco menyeringgai, "Menarik… Aku akan lihat itu,"

"Memang benar semuanya belum terjadi tapi kita juga harus bersiap-siap karena jika itu terjadi akan benar-benar gawat. Para petinggi Virious bisa dikalahkan hanya dirinya seorang, terlebih lagi seluruh vampire di dunia ini bisa lenyap seperti debu. Tanpa jejak…"

Raut wajah semuanya terlihat serius dari beberapa menit sebelumnya.

"Sebegitu besarkah kekuatannya?" Marco angkat bicara.

Himuro mengangguk pelan dan kembali membuka halaman lain dari buku lusuh itu.  
"Stlamier memang bukanlah clan kuat dalam kekuatan tapi mereka yang paling terkuat dalam sejarah dalam kekuatan jiwa dalam tubuh. Kekuatan fisik sebesar apapun tidak berarti jika bisa dikalahkan dengan kekuatan sihir dengan mudahnya,"

"Hiruma, soal kelelawar itu," Himuro menatap Hiruma.  
"Aku tidak bisa menghilangkannya hanya Clifford sendirilah yang bisa,"

"Kekeke… soal itu aku tidak pedulikan lagi,"

Marco dan Akaba agak tidak percaya dengan perkataan Hiruma, terutama Akaba. Bisa kau bayangkan, Hiruma pergi jauh-jauh dari Jepang ke London tujuannya untuk menghilangkan kelelawar yang bersarang di punggungnya dan saat ia tiba ia memutuskan tidak perlu menghilangkan makhluk itu.

'Benar-benar orang yang aneh,' batin Akaba.

"Hilangkan ekspresi bodoh itu orang-orang sialan. Kekeke…"  
"Seperti yang cola sialan katakan padaku. Lebih baik aku yang mati di bandingkan 'dia'. Bukan begitu cola sialan?"

"Benar sekali bocah,"

"Apa yang kau sarankan padanya bodoh?!" Himuro menatap tajam Marco.

"Hanya pilihan terakhir yang terbaik saja, menurutku,"

"Bukan. Itu bukan pilihan terakhir tapi itu memang keputusannya. Di kehidupannya kali ini aku mau dia hidup lebih baik dibandingkan kehidupannya yang sebelumnya,"

Semuanya cukup terkesima dengan ucapan Hiruma.

"Cukup bagus. Tapi jangan kira kau berjuang sendiri jika ramalan ini benar-benar terjadi, aku akan melindungi Yang Mulia karena dia pemimpin yang benar-benar bagus sepanjang sejarah menurutku," (Marco).

"Aku juga, Stlamier berperan besar dalam sejarah Zeornix dan kami sangat mengabdi pada mereka," (Himuro).

"Fuh, mereka pemimpin yang bijaksana. Kurasa memang sudah waktunya aku membalaskan budi keluargaku pada Stlamier," (Akaba).

"Kekeke.. kuharap perkataan kalian ini bukan hanya janji belaka,"

"Reiji bukanlah bangsawan yang suka mengingkari janji bocah,"

~Virious~

Pantulan bulan dan beberapa bintang dilangit malam bisa terlihat jelas dari air kolam ikan di depan Sakuraba. Ia sedang berdiri di sebuah jembatan kecil yang terbuat dari kayu dengan kolam ikan dibawahnya. Ia terus memperhatikan pantulan pemandangan malam itu dari kolam.

"Disini cukup dingin. Apa tidak sebaiknya kau ke dalam saja?" Takami ikut berdiri di samping Sakuraba.

"Aku masih ingin disini," kata Sakuraba.

Suasana kembali hening hanya terdengar cipratan air karena ulah ikan-ikan yang bergerak.

"Kau masih memikirkannya?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan sahabatku sendiri. Wakana… Sahabatku sejak kecil dan aku gagal melindunginya dari makhluk malam itu. Makhluk yang membunuh kedua orang tuanya,"

'Sakuraba…' batin Takami.  
"Kau tidak gagal hanya saja waktu itu kau kalah jumlah. Dan itu bukanlah kesalahanmu," Takami menepuk bahu Sakuraba pelan.

"Oh ya, Riku tadi siang ke sini,"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Ia menanyakan sesuatu padaku,"

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang temannya yang bisa melenyapkan vampire,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Tadi malam ia dan kedua temannya di serang vampire. Tapi salah satu temannya melenyapkan vampire yang menyerang mereka,"

"Dia hunter?"

"Bukan. Lagipula dia melenyapkan vampire itu tidak mengunakan _silver shoot_ tapi mengeluarkan kekuatan aneh yang membuat vampire itu lenyap seperti debu,"

Sakuraba menatap Takami dengan serius, "Bagaimana mungkin? Dia manusia bukan?"

"Ya dia manusia. Hal itu juga yang sedang aku cari tahu. Kesimpulan sementara mengenai orang itu yang pastinya dia bukan manusia pada umumnya,"

"Melenyapkan vampire bagai debu… luar biasa sekali kekuatannya. Bahkan seorang Alkemis harus menggunakan cairan penghancur agar mayat vampire hancur menjadi partikel sekecil debu untuk menghilangkan jejak," kata Sakuraba.

"Yah… Memang cukup rumit masalah ini,"

**.  
****.**

Mamori sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Suzuna melalui telepon. Riku sendiri berada di kamarnya menyelesaikan tugas kuliahnya. Mamori sendiri ada di kamarnya sendiri.

"Kenapa hanya kita berempat saja Suzuna-chan? Riku tidak kita ajak?"  
"Hahaha… benar juga. Dia pasti tidak berminat pergi ketempat seperti itu,"  
"Eh? Apa? jangan beritahu Riku? Hm… baiklah aku mengerti. Ok hari minggu ini, baiklah selamat malam,"

Mamori menutup sambungan itu.

"Haahhh…," Mamori menghempaskan dirinya ke tempat tidur.

Jarum jam terus berjalan seiring berjalannya waktu dunia.

**London**

Di sebuah penginapan dengan bangunan gaya klasik adalah tempat yang dipilih Hiruma sejak pertama sampai di London. Pemandangan kota London di luar bisa dengan mudahnya Hiruma lihat dari jendela kamarnya. Kamarnya terletak di lantai 3 jadi hembusan angin malam itu dengan bebas menerpa wajahnya. Hiruma beranjak dari bingkai jendela itu menuju tempat tidurnya dengan kasur ukuran King Size. Menjatuhkan dirinya di tempat tidur nyaman itu dan mulai merilekskan tubuhnya sampai ia mulai memasuki alam mimpinya.

**Hiruma POV**

Kali ini aku berada di tempat yang sudah tidak asing lagi untukku. Bukan, Bukan di penjara sialan itu tapi di danau tempat yang sering kudatangi bersama Moriza. Dan sebentar lagi pasti kakek tua pemabuk itu datang. Hari ini memang hari ia akan datang lagi dalam mimpiku.

"Hey bocah!"

Kakek tua itu mulai menghampiriku yang sedang duduk di pinggir danau. Seperti biasa ia selalu membawa sakenya. Dasar pemabuk tua.

"Tempat yang kau pilih lumayan juga," sindirku.

"Hahaha… Aku tahu kau pasti merindukan tempat ini selain penjara itu bukan?"

Kakek tua itu tertawa dan mulai ikut duduk di sampingku.

"Sepertinya masalahmu semakin rumit saja ya bocah,"

"Kau ini selain pemabuk sialan juga sok menebak ya? Kekeke…"

"Semuanya terlihat dari wajah kusutmu itu,"

Hiruma hanya diam dan suasana begitu hening.

"Hey kakek tua, kau akan memilih mana antara mati atau membunuh sahabatmu sendiri?"

Kakek tua itu sedikit menoleh padaku, aku tahu hanya dari sudut mataku. Dia menenggak sakenya.

"Kepentingan diri memang penting tapi jika menyangkut sahabat atau teman dan orang yang penting bagimu aku tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk menolongnya. Kau tahu hati seseorang itu rumit. Saat tidak ada seorang pun yang ada di sampingmu, jiwamu akan lemah dan kau kehilangan semangat dalam hidup ini. Tapi jika ada seseorang yang ada di sampingmu walaupun hanya seorang kau merasa dia sangat berarti dalam perjalanan hidupmu,"

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. Bukan karena perkataannya aneh. Semua yang kakek tua itu benar hanya saja aku tidak tahu dia bisa berkata seperti itu.

"Aku tahu itu…" aku berusaha merasakan hembusan angin yang bersemilir disekitarku.  
"Bagaimana jika sahabatmu itu adalah alat penghancur yang bisa memusnahkan segalanya?"

Kakek itu tertawa pelan. Entah apa yang ia tertawakan dan itu membuatku bingung.

"Hiruma… Hiruma… Kenapa kau tidak langsung saja menceritakan apa masalahmu sebenarnya saja daripada meminta pendapatku dengan segala perumpamaan? Tapi sudahlah. Seandainya sahabatku adalah alat penghancur atau apapun itu dia tetaplah sahabatku, karena yang lebih mengetahui dirinya selain dirinya sendiri adalah aku. Sahabatnya…"

Baiklah aku sudah seperti orang bodoh saat ini jika terus meminta pendapat kakek tua ini.

"Hey bocah, kau tahu saat ini kau seperti ayahmu dulu saat dia pertama bertemu dengan ibumu. Betapa bodohnya dia terus meminta pendapatku apa yang harus dia lakukan,"

"Jangan membuat suasana seperti drama bodoh menyedihkan itu kakek tua sialan,"

"Hahaha… Sepertinya sudah lama pertemuan kita ini. Aku akan mendatangimu lagi,"

"Kau menganggu saja lebih baik tidak perlu datang dan mengatur mimpiku sesukamu,"

"Hahaha… Aku anggap itu tidak serius. Dan bocah, percayalah pada apa yang kau ketahui bukan dari orang lain,"

Dan semuanya menjadi gelap. Danau yang ada di depanku menghilang dan semuanya gelap tak terlihat apapun…

**Hiruma POV End**

**.  
****.**

Sedang lelap-lelapnya Mamori tidur dan menikmati alam mimpinya, suara ponselnya memaksakan matanya untuk terbuka.

"Siapa sih malam-malam begini…" gerutu Mamori masih setengah mengantuk sambil mencari-cari ponselnya yang terletak di meja kecil samping tempat tidurnya.

"Halo…" kata Mamori lemas.

Kemudian dia sangat terkejut terlihat dari bola matanya yang agak melebar sedikit. Dan rasa kantuknya menghilang. Tidak hanya itu saja wajahnya terlihat kesal.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu! Lagipula ini sudah malam jangan menganggu tidurku! Dasar iblis!"

**TWITCH TWITCH**

Entah apa yang di katakana lawan bicaranya sampai Mamori benar-benar kesal.

"Akan aku matikan jika kau hanya menganggu tidurku saja H-I-R-U-M-A Y-O-I-C-H-I," kata Mamori penuh penekanan. Sedangkan di sebrang sana hanya terdengar suara kekehan seperti biasa.

"Oh kau akan kembali lusa?"  
"Heee? Kau memberiku libur dari latihan saat kau tiba nanti?"  
"Iya iya hanya hari itu saja, dasar pelit. Apanya yang salah satu kebaikan. Berarti harinya kebetulan sekali,"  
"Eh! Tidak- Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Hahaha…" ekspresi Mamori terlihat lega seolah-olah berkata 'Hampir saja ketahuan,'

"Mou! Kau menyebalkan! Selamat malam!" Mamori menutup ponselnya sedikit kasar.

"Dasar orang menyebalkan," Mamori menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Dibalik selimut dia tersenyum lembut lalu menutup matanya.

**.  
****.**

Hiruma seperti biasa langsung terbangun dari tidurnya jika ia baru didatangi Doburoku. Karena saat 'kunjungan' itu selesai ia akan terlempar kembali ke dunianya tidak langsung ke mimpi awalnya. Hiruma memposisikan dirinya duduk di tempat tidurnya lalu melirik sedikit jam yang terletak di meja kecil samping kanannya. Dan menoleh sekeliling.

'Apa mata merah sialan itu belum kembali juga?' batin Hiruma.

Lalu dia kembali melihat kearah meja kecil disampingnya. Dia langsung meraih ponsel yang ada disana dan mencari kontak Mamori.

Ia menelpon gadis bersurai abrun itu.

"_Halo…"_

Suara lemas yang pertama di dengar Hiruma.

'Kenapa aku menelponnya ya? Ah sudahlah,' batin Hiruma.  
"Ternyata kau ini maniak tidur ya Manager sialan,"

Hiruma hanya terkekeh seperti biasa saat orang di sebrang sana marah-marah mendengar ucapannya.

"Biar kutebak pasti kau bermimpi mendapatkan kue menjijikkan itu dengan harga yang sangat murah. Kekeke…"

Hiruma lagi-lagi tertawa ala iblis seperti biasa saat Mamori berbicara.

"Kau mengurus orang-orang sialan itu dengan baik kan? Aku akan kembali kira-kira lusa,"  
"Hm. Saat aku kembali semua akan aku ambil alih seperti biasa dalam mengurusi orang-orang sialan itu. Dan kau bisa libur sementara. Itu salah satu kebaikannku,"  
"Tch, kau kira seberapa lama liburanmu? Hanya sehari dan besoknya kau kembali menjadi Manager sialan. Kekeke…"  
"Hm? Kebetulan? Memangnya kau ada acara apa?"

'Sejak kapan aku ingin tahu urusan orang begini?' batin Hiruma lalu kembali mendengarkan perkataan Mamori di telpon itu.

"Hm? Dasar orang aneh," celetuk Hiruma saat setelah Mamori berkata bahwa tidak ada apa-apa.

Lalu tak lama sambungan di putus oleh Mamori.

"Kekeke… dasar Manager sialan," Hiruma tersenyum lembut –bukan senyum seperti biasanya- lalu memandang langit malam lewat jendela kamar itu.

**.**

**.**  
**.**

Didalam hutan terjadi aksi kejar-kejaran antara Clifford dan para tentara pimpinan Shin. Clifford terus berlari menarik Wakana menyusuri gelapnya malam. Ketajaman penglihatannya tidak menjadikan halangan baginya untuk menembus lebatnya hutan dan gelapnya malam. Wakana sudah bisa merasakan dirinya lelah. Dia berbeda dari vampire kebanyakan, dia hanya manusia yang di bangkitkan menjadi vampire. Sudah dipastikan tenaganya tidak sebanding dengan vampire murni.

"Clifford-sama…"

"Kita harus cepat Wakana,"

**SRET**

Clifford mendadak berhenti berlari. Di depannya sudah berdiri beberapa tentara pimpinan Shin. Dia terkepung dan mau tidak mau ia harus menghadapi para tentara itu.

Dari kumpulan tentara itu Shin melangkah kedepan dengan angkuhnya.

"Seharusnya kau bisa menepati janjimu D. Louis,"

Shin mengarahkan tangannya tanda agar para tentaranya mulai menyerang Clifford.

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

Langsung lanjut saja ke chapter 10~~


	10. Clifford is here!

**Virious  
**by. Hitomi Shoyou

**Eyeshield 21  
**Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata.

**Warning : OOC dan TYPO**

* * *

Pagi ini seperti biasa Mamori menemani teman-temannya berlatih. Sudah menjadi kewajiban rutin bagi para atlet amefuto itu dalam melakukan latihan pagi-pagi seperti ini. Mamori juga masih setia menggantikan sang kapten yang pergi keluar negeri. Di dalam lapangan terlihat para anggota Wizards cukup semangat dalam menjalankan latihan pagi ini. Dari sana terlihat Yamato melambaikan tangan kearah Mamori yang berada dipinggir lapangan.

"Anezaki, bisa kau berikan aku minum?" seru Yamato dari kejauhan.

"Tentu," sahut Mamori mulai menghampiri orang-orang yang sudah terkapar di tanah lapangan.

Mamori mulai membagikan minuman dan juga handuk kecil kepada teman-temannya.

"Karin bagaimana rasanya menjalankan latihan sebagai pemain?" tanya Mamori.

"Lelah sih tapi sangat menyenangkan. Biasanya aku hanya melihat yang lain berlatih dari pinggir lapangan dan sekarang aku bisa merasakannya," jawab Karin.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," Mamori tersenyum.

"Oh ya, Hiruma masih lama juga di Amerika?" tanya Yamato.

"Dia akan kembali besok. Tadi malam dia memberitahuku,"

"Apa? Sampah itu akan kembali besok? Sudah bagus dia pergi," kata Agon dengan santai.

"Eh Agon? Tidak biasanya kau mau latihan," tanya Mamori.

"Tentu saja aku akan latihan jika ada orang semanis dirimu," kata Agon dengan rayuannya seperti biasa.

'Aku menyesal bertanya padanya,' runtuk Mamori dalam hati.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal besok, apa ada yang mau-"

**TENNGGG TENNGGG TENNGGG**

Bunyi lonceng raksasa di atas gedung Universitas menggema cukup keras sehingga memotong perkataan Mamori.

"Ah aku jam kuliah pagi hari ini,"

"Aku juga!"

"Kami duluan ya,"

Beberapa anggota Wizards langsung melesat ke ruang club untuk mengganti pakaian mereka.

**.  
****.**

Mamori, Yamato, Taka, dan Karin berjalan di koridor Universitas menuju kantin. Jam kuliah mereka akan diadakan satu jam lagi. Jadi sebelum memulainya mereka bermaksud untuk mengisi perut mereka pagi ini.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan tadi Anezaki?" tanya Yamato.

"Oh ya, apa kalian mau ikut denganku besok? Aku, Suzuna, Monta, dan Sena berencana akan menjelajah hutan pinggir kota," kata Mamori.

"Hutan pinggir kota?" kata Karin.

"Iya. Monta dan Suzuna sangat penasaran ingin masuk kesana. Ya hitung-hitung kita akan berkemah mungkin. Aku juga sudah mendapatkan seorang yang ahli dalam menjelajah hutan," kata Mamori.

"Bukankah kau besok masih harus tetap menemani Hiruma mengatur latihan?" kata Yamato.

"Tidak. Hiruma memberikanku libur, hanya besok saja. Jadi bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana ya…?" kata Yamato tampak berpikir.

"Kita tidak mungkin bisa ikut jika besok iblis itu datang," sahut Taka yang masih tetap meluruskan pandangannya pada buku yang sedang dia baca.

"Taka benar. Sepertinya kami tidak bisa ikut," kata Karin.

"Maaf Anezaki," sambung Yamato

"Iie, tidak apa-apa. Memang benar, jika dia sudah datang tidak ada alasan untuk membolos dari latihan," kata Mamori.

Yamato mengangguk menyetujui.

~Virious~

**Enma University**

Keadaan gedung Universitas cukup sepi dari keadaan biasanya. Bukan karena hari ini adalah hari libur atau semacamnya. Hanya saja hari ini adalah hari penyambutan sang pemilik gedung Universitas. Seperti yang pernah di lakukan pada tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Sang pemilik Universitas datang berkunjung entah seperti hanya berpidato dan melihat keadaan Universitas. Sehingga di sinilah para mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi berada. Di aula gedung Universitas, duduk dengan rapi dan siap mengikuti jalannya acara.

"Maaf MAX! Tadi aku bangun kesiangan. Apa acaranya sudah mulai?" kata Monta langsung mengambil tempat duduk di samping Sena. Beruntung bagi Monta karena Suzuna menempati kursi yang berada di barisan paling belakang sehingga tidak membuat dirinya mencolok karena datang terlambat.

"Tenang saja Monmon, baru pembukaan saja kok," kata Suzuna.

"Sepertinya aku tidak melihat Riku?" kata Monta mencari sosok Riku.

"Aku dan Sena sudah mengajaknya tapi katanya dia malas. Jadi dia menunggu di kantin," kata Suzuna. Monta mengangguk paham.

"Lalu Mizumachi juga sengaja tidak mau ikut ya?" tanya Monta lagi pada Kurita yang duduk di barisan depannya.

Kurita menoleh kebelakang, "Dia ingin ikut tapi semuanya menolaknya,"

"Menolaknya?"

"Orang tidak smart itu benar-benar tidak smart. Acara resmi begini bisa-bisa dia hanya membuat malu dirinya sendiri dengan membuka kaosnya karena semangat tidak smartnya," kata Kotarou dengan bahasa smart-nya.

Seketika Monta, Suzuna, dan Sena membayangkan Mizumachi saat ini ikut dalam acara ini dan dengan semangat amefuto dia berteriak-teriak sambil melepas kaosnya. Mereka langsung sweatdrop membayangkannya.

"A.. Aku mengerti maksudmu," kata Monta.

"Stt, bisa kalian tenang sedikit? Orang itu sedang berpidato," kata Unsui.

'Dia ini benar-benar murid yang teladan,' batin Suzuna dan yang lainnya yang menyetujui.

"Oh ya soal besok, Mamo-nee setuju mau ikut lho," kata Suzuna dengan suara pelan.

"Benarkah MAX?!"

"Tapi kita juga jangan beritahu yang lain. Kalian mengerti kan?" kata Suzuna.

Sena dan Monta mengangguk mengerti. Lalu mereka bertiga kembali mendengarkan orang yang berpidato di atas panggung.

**.  
****.**

**PROK PROK PROK**

Suara tepuk tangan dari para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi Enma mengakhiri acara penyambutan yang telah berjalan sekitar sejam yang lalu.

"YA~ Selesai juga," ucap Suzuna langsung berdiri merenggangkan tangannya keatas.

"Monta bangun…" kata Sena sedikit mengguncangkan tubuh Monta yang tertidur di kursi.

'Dasar pemalas…' batin beberapa orang yang melihat Monta.

"Benar-benar tidak smart,"

"Biar aku saja yang bangunkan," kata Suzuna.

Suzuna mendekat kearah Monta. Tepat berada di telinga Monta. Sena dan yang lainnya hanya memperhatikan dan menebak kira-kira apa yang akan di lakukan gadis hiperaktif itu.

"Beri sambutan untuk tamu kehormatan kita yang cantik dan anggun… Anezaki Mamori," kata Suzuna membisikkan kata di telinga Monta.

"MAMORI-SAN!" Reflek Monta langsung bangun, berdiri, dan bertepuk tangan. Cukup kencang, ya cukup kencang pemirsa.

**Krik Krik krik…**

Monta berhenti tepuk tangan. Melihat podium sudah kosong. Menoleh sekeliling, sudah sepi.

"Lho? Mamori-san? Kemana?" kata Monta.

Sedangkan yang lain tertawa melihat kejadian itu. Sena juga tidak bisa menahan untuk tertawa, tapi setidaknya ia tidak tertawa sekeras Suzuna dan Kotarou.

"HAHAHAHA… Ga smart banget,"

"Hahaha… bener banget," kata Suzuna.

Monta menoleh kearah dua orang itu, "Kalian… ngerjain aku MAXXX!"

"Aura Montakongnya keluar," celetuk Kotarou.

"Apa kau bilang MAX?! Kau mau tahu gimana kalo sisirmu itu aku patahin?!"

"Jangan sisirku," Kotarou langsung kabur untuk melindungi sisir kesayangannya yang selalu ia bawa kemana pun itu. Monta langsung mengejarnya.

"Kekanakkan sekali mereka," ucap Unsui.

"Tapi jadi hiburan tersendiri lho Unsui senpai," kata Suzuna sambil nyengir.

"Aku lapar~ Ayo kita ke kantin," kata Kurita.

"Riku juga sedang ada di sana. Ayo kita kesan_ GYAAA!" Suzuna terpeleset kulit pisang. Di duga itu adalah kulit pisang yang Monta buang dengan sembarangan saat mendengarkan pidato.

Tinggal beberapa jarak lagi Suzuna membentur lantai jika tangan seseorang menahan pinggangnya. Suzuna yang tadi menutup matanya jadi membuka matanya.

"Se..Sena.." kata Suzuna.

Posisi kedua tangan Sena menahan tubuh Suzuna di bagian pinggang. Lama mereka terus dalam posisi seperti itu karena saling terpesona.

"Ka..Kami duluan ya," Kurita dan Unsui langsung berjalan lebih dulu.

Sena langsung tersadar dan membantu Suzuna berdiri tegak.

"Ma..Maaf," kata Sena malu malu.

"Eh? Sena tidak salah kok. Terima kasih ya," kata Suzuna sama dengan Sena, malu malu.

**.  
****.**

Clifford berdiri di dekat jendela apartement. Memperhatikan keadaan luar yang cerah dengan sinar matahari sebagai penerang alami bumi. Seberkas cahaya jatuh mengenai tangannya. Ia memperhatikan tangannya yang terkena cahaya itu.

"Hanya karena ini aku tidak bisa memenuhi janjiku. Maaf Wakana…"

Dan ia kembali mengingat serangkaian kejadian tadi malam.

_**Flashback**_

_Clifford sedang berada diruang rapat kastil para petinggi Virious. Malam ini adalah keputusan final yang harus Clifford terima. Dia dianggap gagal dalam menjalankan tugas dan membebaskan tahanan Emfire tanpa persetujuan petinggi lain._

"_Perbuatanmu ini sangat serius D. Louis. Bahkan hukuman mati tidak cukup atas hal yang telah kau lakukan," kata Shogun._

"_Sudahlah hukuman apapun cepat berikan. Kalian benar-benar menganggu waktu istirahatku hanya untuk rapat seperti ini," kata Mr. Don._

"_Hukuman mati sudah cukup," kata Habashira Rui._

"_Maaf sebelumnya para petinggi Virious yang terhormat. Sesuai perjanjian Clifford harus meninggalkan Virious jika ia gagal. Sebagai orang yang berwibawa jangan sampai kalian tidak konsisten," kata Shin._

"…" _semua peserta rapat diam sampai Shogun membuka mulutnya._

"_Shin benar. Baiklah keputusan terakhir, mulai detik ini D. Louis dinyatakan harus meninggalkan Virious," kata Shogun mengakhiri rapat._

_Clifford sendiri hanya diam. Semua peserta rapat bubar meninggalkan Clifford dan beberapa tentara yang bertugas mengiring Clifford sampai perbatasan. Tidak mereka saja, Shibuya, Bud, dan Tatanka juga masih di sana._

"_Clif…" Shibuya menepuk bahu sahabatnya._

_Clifford melihat mereka bertiga sekilas lalu berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang rapat, masih dikawal para tentara._

_Sebelum Clifford pergi, dia meminta waktu kepada para tentara agar membiarkannya untuk membawa beberapa barang. Para tentara menyetujui tetap masih menunggu dalam lingkungan kastil. Clifford berjalan menuju kamarnya, membuka pintunya._

"_Wakana?" kata Clifford melihat Wakana duduk di kursinya._

"_Clifford-sama anda sudah berjanji pada saya," kata Wakana melihat Clifford._

_Tahu maksud Wakana, Clifford hanya diam. Dia berjalan menghampiri Wakana dan mengelus pucuk kepala Wakana pelan._

"_Sangat berbahaya jika kau ikut," kata Clifford._

"_Saya tidak peduli, Clifford-sama sudah berjanji. Tidak pernah sekalipun anda mengingkari janji yang pernah anda janjian pada saya sebelumnya," kata Wakana._

_Clifford kembali diam dan berpikir. Menatap mata Wakana yang kosong itu. Mata yang sebelumnya memiliki warna yang indah._

"…_baiklah."_

_**.  
.**_

_Clifford berlari menembus gelapnya malam dan lebatnya hutan. Sebelumnya Clifford berhasil lolos dari kastil melalui jendela kamarnya yang berada di sisi kanan. Cukup tinggi, tapi itu bukan masalah besar baginya. Tidak sampai disitu lalu ia harus berhadapan dengan tentara yang berjaga di sisi kanan itu. Pertarungan itu dimenangkan oleh Clifford. Tidak mau membuang waktu Clifford langsung menarik Wakana untuk berlari. Mereka tidak bisa menggunakan kuda. Karena kandang kuda berada di sisi berlawanan, sangat ber-resiko jika ia nekat memakai kuda._

_Dan mereka sekarang masih berlari menjauh dari kastil menuju perbatasan. Derap kaki lain mulai terdengar. Itu adalah tentara yang berjaga di kastilnya. Mereka tidak bisa diremehkan karena mereka adalah tentara di bawah tangan Seijuro._

_Wakana terlihat lelah. Staminanya tidak sebanding dengan Clifford._

"_Clifford-sama…"_

"_Kita harus cepat Wakana,"_

_**SRET**_

_Clifford mendadak berhenti berlari. Di depannya sudah berdiri beberapa tentara pimpinan Shin. Dia terkepung dan mau tidak mau ia harus menghadapi para tentara itu._

_Dari kumpulan tentara itu Shin melangkah kedepan dengan angkuhnya._

"_Seharusnya kau bisa menepati janjimu D. Louis,"_

_Shin mengarahkan tangannya tanda agar para tentaranya mulai menyerang Clifford._

_Clifford bertarung sekaligus melindungi Wakana. Cukup sulit memang tapi ia harus fokus agar tidak ada kesalahan apapun. Tingkatnya sebagai petinggi menjadi keuntungan sendiri baginya, karena dari setiap serangan dan kekuatan ia lebih unggul daripara tentara itu._

_**TRANG! TRANG! BUAGH!**_

_Bunyi pedang yang beradu dan beberapa tendangan yang Clifford lancarkan dalam pertarungan menjadi alunan nada dalam hutan itu._

_Beberapa tentara kalah menghadapi Clifford dan terkapar di tanah. Peluh mengalir di dahi Clifford karena lelah. Dia kembali menghadang serangan tentara yang mulai menyerangnya kembali. Dan semua tentara berhasil ia kalahkan._

"_Kemampuanmu memang hebat. Tapi apakah lebih hebat dariku?" Shin langsung menyerang Clifford._

_Clifford mendorong Wakana untuk menyingkir dari pertarungan. Karena para tentara sudah pingsan bisa dipastikan situasi aman. Karena musuh tinggal satu dan sekarang sedang Clifford tangani._

_**TRANG**_

_Pedang mereka beradu. Tenaga seimbang, tidak ada yang bergeser maju atau mundur._

"_Bukankah sudah kubilang agar kau tidak membawanya?"_

"…" _Clifford hanya diam._

"_Apa ini D. Louis yang sekarang ku kenal? Mengingkari janji,"_

"_Tapi sepertinya aku tidak pernah berkata ya atau menyetujui perjanjian sepihakmu," kata Clifford._

_Geram, Shin melepas aduan pedangnya dan memutar gaya spin sampai berada dibelakang Clifford dan mengarahkan pedangnya ke punggung Clifford. Clifford juga tidak kalah cepat langsung melompat salto. Matanya sempat bertemu dengan mata Shin yang berada dibawahnya. Shin maju beberapa langkah dan mengarahkan pedangnya keleher Clifford tepat seperti Clifford. Mereka berdua saling menodongkan pedang di leher lawannya._

"_Sebagai pihak yang salah sebaiknya kau mengikuti peraturan yang benar," kata Shin._

"_Itu tidak berlaku padaku," ucap Clifford._

_Shin dengan gerakan cepat mendongak dan merendahkan badan, memutar pedangnya kearah kaki Clifford. Clifford melompat dan berdiri diatas pedang dan berjalan, menendang wajah Shin. Gerakkan Clifford cukup cepat sampai bisa menendang wajah Shin telak. Shin mundur beberapa meter, dia berdiri dan mengusap sedikit darah yang keluar dari hidungnya._

"_Hanya kebetulan saja," ucap Shin tersenyum sinis._

"…"

_Lagi-lagi Shin yang pertama menyerang. Dan lagi-lagi Cifford menahannya._

_Wakana hanya menyaksikan pertarungan itu._

_Serangan demi serangan Shin lancarkan beberapanya mengenai Clifford walaupun tidak fatal begitu pula Shin. Kemampuan mereka seakan seimbang._

"_Sudah cukup sampai disini buang-buang waktunya," Clifford mengarahkan telapak tangannya kearah Shin baru saja terkena serangan pukulan dari Clifford._

"_Deliasnor Batzu," ucap Clifford dan detik berikutnya banyak kelelawar yang keluar dari tangannya dan mengerumuni Shin._

'_Ilusi?' batin Wakana. Karena dia tidak melihat apa pun. Tapi Shin terlihat mengusir kelelawar-kelelawar itu. Biarpun tidak menyerang dengan serangan serius kelelawar yang banyak itu cukup mengganggu. Selagi Shin sibuk menebas-nebas ilusi kelelawar dengan pedangnya. Clifford segera menghampiri Wakana dan kembali menariknya untuk berlari._

**_.  
._**

_Sudah cukup jauh mereka berlari dan mereka juga sudah melewati perbatasan. Cahaya di depan terlihat._

'_Sudah pagi kah?' batin Clifford._

"_Clifford-sama, kita akan kemana?" tanya Wakana._

"_Satu-satunya tempat yang bisa kita tempati hanya tempat para manusia," kata Clifford masih mengiring Wakana menuju pinggir hutan._

_Hutan semakin menitis dan cahaya semakin terlihat. Bias cahaya sudah bisa Clifford rasakan menyentuh kulitnya. Matanya cukup terganggu dengan sinar itu. Wakana juga bisa merasakan cahaya matahari menyentuh kulitnya. Tapi…_

'_Kenapa terasa panas sekali?' batin Wakana. Semakin lama Wakana merasa seperti terbakar._

"_Clifford-sama," panggil Wakana._

_Clifford menoleh kebelakang, matanya sedikit melebar. Wakana sedikit berasap terutama dibagian tubuh yang terkena cahaya matahari._

"_Waka_"_

_**TAP**_

_Sosok berjubah yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya berdiri dibelakang Wakana. Wajahnya tidak terlihat karena tudung itu juga cukup bisa menutupi kepalanya. Dan langsung mendekap Wakana lalu berlari sangat cepat._

'_Seorang vampire!' Clifford mengejar sosok itu yang berlari menuju kembali ke dalam hutan. Clifford bisa mengejarnya._

"_Lepaskan dia," ucap Clifford tegas._

"_Dan kau akan membakarnya dengan tempat manusia itu?"_

'_Ini…suara Shin?!' batin Clifford._

_Sosok itu kembali berlari…_

"_Tunggu!"_

_Sosok itu yang diyakini adalah Shin kembali berhenti masih membopong Wakana dibahu kirinya. Tangan kanannya bersiap menyabut pedang di sisi kanan pinggangnya jika Clifford menyerang._

"_Aku…Mohon jaga dia…Shin," kata Clifford._

_Shin tidak menduga apa yang akan dikatakan Clifford._

"…" _Shin hanya diam lalu kembali berlari pergi meninggalkan Clifford sendirian._

'_Maafkan aku Wakana,' ucap Clifford dalam hati._

_**Flashback End**_

Kini Clifford berada di tempat para manusia hidup. Diperadaban mereka dan jelas hal itu semua asing bagi Clifford. Tapi Clifford sama jeniusnya dengan Hiruma dengan hitungan jam dia bisa meneliti dan berbaur seperti manusia kebanyakan. Bahkan sekarang ia bisa tinggal disebuah apartement setelah sebelumnya ia menewaskan seorang pengusaha dan mengambil uang yang pria itu miliki untuk sementara membayar apartement yang ia tinggali.

~Virious~

Hiruma baru saja selesai membereskan semua barang-barangnya untuk kembali ke Jepang sore nanti.

**TOK TOK TOK**

Pintu kamar apartement diketuk dari luar.

"Hm? Tidak biasanya mata merah sialan mengetuk pintu," kata Hiruma.

Tak kunjung dibukakan pintunya, orang di luar itu masuk kedalam.

"Yo bocah," Marco masuk dan langsung duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Suara cola sialan?" kata Hiruma lalu beralih pergi keruang tamu.

"Yo," sapa Marco menenggak colanya.

Hiruma memincingkan matanya. Ada yang aneh, koper siapa yang berjejer di dekat sofa. Dan lagi kenapa Himuro itu ada disini? Begitulah pertanyaan yang ada di benak Hiruma.

Mengerti tatapan Hiruma, Marco menepuk koper di depannya.

"Ini koperku. Dan ini koper Maria. Ah ya soal kenapa kami membawa koper ini kami akan ikut denganmu," jelas Marco.

Hiruma menaikkan sebelah alis kirinya.

"Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya, Maria ini sangat ingin bertemu Yang Mulia_ Reinkarnasinya lebih tepatnya," kata Marco.

"Dan kau juga?" kata Hiruma.

"Tentu saja. Bukan karena ingin bertemu dengan Stlamier hanya ingin menjaga Maria," kata Marco.

"Jaga biacaramu yang tidak sopan itu Reiji Marco. Namaku Maruko Himuro Zeornix bukan Maria!" kata Himuro tegas.

"Itu adalah nama special untukmu tuan putri Zeornix," kata Marco.

"Reiji Marco!" bentak Himuro.

"Hentikan perkelahian suami-istri kalian di apartementku! Cari tempat lain saja sana," kata Hiruma ketus.

Himuro ber-hey protes, berbeda dengan Marco yang masih santai dan menenggak colanya.

"Jadi kita akan berangkat sore nanti ya? Lumayan masih lama. Bagaimana jika kita berkeliling di apartement ini Maria," kata Marco berdiri dan membungkuk gaya bangsawan.

"Aku tidak mau,"

"Aku anggap itu persetujuan," Marco menarik tangan Himuro lembut sedikit menyeret.

**BLAM**

Pintu tertutup meninggalkan Akaba yang masih berada diruang tamu. Akaba meletakkan gitarnya.

"Fuh, sepertinya hanya tinggal aku yang belum membereskan barang-barangku," Akaba berjalan menuju kamar.

Hiruma beralih ke dapur untuk mengambil softdrink di lemari pendingin.

**.  
****.**

"Baiklah, cukup sampai disini pertemuan kita kali ini. Selamat Siang," dosen pun keluar dari kelas. Paramahasiswa maupun mahasiswi berhamburan keluar kelas. Mamori sedang membereskan buku-bukunya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas.

"Anezaki apa kau mau ikut dengan kami?" tanya Yamato yang sudah di depan Mamori. Disampingnya berdiri Karin.

"Aku dan Yamato akan makan siang di restaurant yang tidak jauh dari sini. Kau mau ikut?" kata Karin.

"Sepertinya tidak bisa. Maaf… Aku sudah ada janji dengan Riku dan yang lainnya," kata Mamori.

"Begitu. Baiklah kami duluan ya," Yamato berjalan keluar kelas dengan Karin.

"Di lihat-lihat mereka cocok juga ya," gumam Mamori lalu tertawa kecil. Meraih tasnya dan keluar kelas.

Mamori berjalan menuju gerbang Universitas. Sesekali entah siapa pun itu menyapanya, tidak heran jika banyak orang yang menyukainya karena Mamori memang ramah.

'Haahhh… biarpun dilupakan aku masih saja memikirkan mimpi itu,' kata Mamori pada dirinya sendiri.

'Anak itu benar-benar mirip Hiruma,'  
'Jangan-jangan dia benar Hiruma!'

Mamori berhenti melangkah lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

'Tidak mungkin. Hahaha… Anak itu manis di lihat darimanapun. Berbeda sekali dengan Hiruma yang seperti iblis. Tatapan matanya saja berbeda. Hiruma itu menyebalkan, suka seenaknya saja, pokoknya menyebalkan!'.

Mamori berkedip sekali, dua kali, 'Kenapa aku… jadi memikirkan iblis ituuu!' jerit Mamori dalam hati.

**BRUK**

"Aduh…" keluh Mamori yang jatuh terduduk setelah bertabrakan dengan seseorang.

"Ma..Maaf… Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya orang itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Mamori berdiri.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Saya juga salah karena melamun dan tidak memperhatikan jalan," Mamori menerima uluran itu dan berdiri. Membersihkan celanannya dari debu yang mungkin menempel.

"Saya juga tidak memperhatikan jalan. Sekali lagi maaf," kata orang itu. Seorang pria berpenampilan biasa dengan celana jeans biru dongker, kaos putih dengan gambar king pada catur dan jaket berwarna hijau tua.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Mamori ramah.

'Kenapa aku merasa aura gadis ini berbeda tidak seperti manusia kebanyakan,' pria itu membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Hey Takami. Disana kau rupanya," Sakuraba melambai-lambaikan tangannya memberi isyarat posisinya.

Takami melihat kedepan lewat celah bahu Mamori.

"Sekali lagi saya minta maaf. Permisi," kata Takami ramah dan berjalan berlawanan dengan Mamori.

Mamori kembali berjalan dan memasuki sebuah toko, lebih tepatnya toko buku.

Mamori menjelajahi setiap sudut, mencari Riku dan yang lainnya.

"Ne ne, disini Mamo-nee," suara Suzuna menjadi petunjuk arah Mamori. Dia berdiri di dekat sebuah rak buku, Mamori pun menghampirinya.

"Kemana yang lain?" tanya Mamori.

"Mereka sudah menyebar. Sena dan Monta langsung ketempat komik, Riku dan Unsui ketempat buku-buku entahlah apa itu yang pasti tentang bidang kuliah juga, Kurita berada ditempat buku-buku resep masakan, Mizumachi dan Kotarou entahlah mungkin mereka berkeliling," kata Suzuna sambil berjalan.

Hari ini mereka memang ingin membeli buku, Riku juga langsung menyetujuinya karena dia juga tengah mencari suatu buku.

"Besok jadi kan Mamo-nee?" tanya Suzuna.

"Tentu saja. Tapi nanti Riku tahu tidak ya? Aku kan tinggal dengannya,"

"Benar juga. Bagaimana kalau hari ini Mamo-nee menginap dirumahku saja? Kebetulan dirumah juga tidak ada siapa-siapa. Dengan begitu Mamo-nee tidak akan ketahuan," usul Suzuna.

"Ide bagus. Baiklah nanti sore aku kerumahmu ya," kata Mamori.

~Virious~

Waktu siang berjalan sampai mencapai waktu sore di London. Hiruma dan rombongannya tengah bersiap menaiki pesawat tujuan Jepang. Seperti keadaaan bandara pada umumnya, Bandara Heathrow cukup ramai dengan lalu lalang para penumpang dan sesekali para staff bandara ada di sana. Hiruma berjalan sambil membawa tas yang tidak terlalu besar. Orang-orang melihatnya bisa dibilang antara kagum dan takut. Mereka kagum karena penampilan Hiruma yang lumayan keren menurut mereka dan takut karena yang memandangnya Hiruma beri death glare.

"Kurasa kau cukup terkenal jika dikalangan 'mereka' bocah," kata Marco.

"Ke ke ke, aku anggap itu pujian cola sialan," ucap Hiruma.

Kembali ke Jepang…

Di sini warna langit sudah gelap. Matahari sudah tidak bekerja sekarang. Digantikan penerangan malam, bulan dan beberapa bintang.

Mamori sudah berada di rumah Suzuna. Mereka sedang berada di ruang makan. Hari ini Mamori yang memasak, Suzuna sangat setuju karena memang ia tidak terlalu pandai memasak. Bau harum tercium oleh penciuman Suzuna.

"Ini dia steak ala Mamori," Mamori meletakkan satu piring steak di depan Suzuna dan satu piring di depannya.  
"Terlalu lama di Amerika membuatku jadi terbiasa memasak makanan Amerika. Tidak masalah kan?" kata Mamori.

Suzuna menggeleng sambil tersenyum, "Makanan apapun yang Mamo-nee buat sepertinya enak. Saat mencium baunya saja sudah membuatku tidak sabar memakannya,"

Mamori tertawa singkat, "Baiklah ayo makan," kata Mamori.

"Itadakimasu!" seru keduanya. Mereka memulai memakan steak itu.

**.  
****.**

Setelah makan malam Suzuna pergi ke kamarnya. Mamori masih ada di dapur untuk mencuci piring kotor.

"Selesai," Mamori mengelap tangannya yang basah. Lalu mengingat-ingat hal apa yang sekiranya belum dibereskan.

"Sepertinya sudah semua. Baiklah aku langsung tidur saja, besok kan akan melakukan perjalanan," Mamori pergi ke kamar tamu yang sebelumnya sudah Suzuna beri tahu.

Malam semakin larut. Sebagian besar orang-orang sudah terlelap dan menikmati alam mimpi mereka. Berbeda dengan makhluk malam yang masih berkeliaran. Makhluk malam yang tidak biasa, mereka berbeda, mereka bergerak di malam hari, membutuhkan makanan yang bernama… darah.

Tidak sebebas itu para vampire level bawah berkeliaran. Jika ada musuh pasti ada pembasmi. Jika ada vampire pasti ada pemburu vampire yang biasa disebut hunter. Hunter di wilayah mereka bertugas menjaga manusia dari incaran penghisap darah. Hal itulah yang menyebabkan masih tabunya keberadaan vampire di dunia manusia. Karena hunter menekan keberadaan vampire agar tidak menjadi perhatian para manusia.

Takami dan Sakuraba sedang berada di kediaman Takami. Mereka duduk berhadapan dan saling diam.

"Kumohon kembalilah menjadi hunter Sakuraba. Aku merasa keberadaan vampire di luar sana semakin bertambah. Aku tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. Jumlah hunter dan vampire sangat tidak sebanding sekarang ini," kata Takami.

"…" Sakuraba masih diam. Hanya melihat kebawah.

"Kejadian waktu itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanmu. Kau harus tahu itu. Wakana juga pasti tidak akan menyalahkanmu. Sakuraba,"

"Tetap saja_"

"Jika semua temanmu satu persatu tewas di tangan vampire apa kau juga akan semakin terpuruk? Dan kau hanya diam? Membiarkan usaha teman-temanmu sia-sia? Itu sangat salah! Kehilangan seharusnya membuat dirimu lebih kuat dari sebelumnya Sakuraba,"

"…."

"…."

"…Takami..Izinkan aku bergabung kembali!" Sakuraba menatap Takami dengan keyakinan.

Sekilas Takami tersenyum bangga, "Dengan senang hati kami menerimamu kembali," kata Takami.

"Terima kasih Takami,"

"Bukan masalah. Ada satu hal yang belum kuberitahu padamu, Riku juga sudah mulai bergabung kembali. Saat ini dia sedang patrol seperti biasanya, kau bisa bergabung dengannya jika mau," kata Takami.

Tidak lama getar ponsel Takami menandakan ada seseorang yang menghubunginya.

'Riku,' batin Takami lalu mengangkat ponselnya.  
"Ya Riku?"  
"Vampire yang aneh?"  
"Begitu baiklah aku dan Sakuraba akan ketempatmu sekarang,"

Takami menutup ponselnya. Lalu melihat kearah Sakuraba.

"Akan kujelaskan nanti sekarang kita harus bergegas menyusul Riku," Takami berdiri mengambil pasak peraknya. Pasak dengan panjang sekitar 30 centi tapi pasak itu dalam keadaan terlipat. Jika digunakan biasanya akan memanjang menjadi sekitar 1,5 meter. Sakuraba membawa pistol peraknya, memang hanya itu yang ia bisa gunakan. Berbeda dengan Riku, Riku bisa memakai segala jenis senjata kecuali pedang perak.

Takami dan Sakuraba langsung bergegas menuju tempat Riku menggunakan motor milik Takami.

**.  
****.**

Riku baru saja keluar dari sebuah supermarket. Dia berjalan di pinggir trotoar. Keadaan jalanan yang cukup sepi memang sudah biasa terlihat jika malam sudah selarut ini. Tanpa sengaja bahu Riku menabrak seseorang.

"Maaf saya tidak senga_" perkataan Riku terdiam sebentar melihat orang itu.

Seorang pria, tinggi, warna rambut kuning khas seperti orang Amerika. Bukan itu yang Riku perhatikan melainkan mata merah menyala orang itu. Dan warna kulit orang itu yang terlihat cukup putih mungkin bisa dibilang pucat. Clifford berjalan lagi tanpa menghiraukan Riku.

**GREB**

Riku menarik jaket bagian belakang Clifford.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Riku lantang.

Clifford tidak berbalik menghadap Riku atau pun menjawab pertanyaan Riku. Clifford menyentakkan tangan Riku lalu berjalan sangat cepat bisa di kategorikan berlari karena kecepatannya sangat cepat.

'Dia benar vampire!' Riku langsung mengikuti Clifford dengan kemampuan larinya yang tidak kalah cepat.

Dari depan sana seorang wanita tengah menunggu bus di halte yang sepi.

'Gawat! Bisa-bisa wanita itu diserang,'

Clifford terus menghindari Riku. Di depan sana ia melihat wanita, dengan cepat ia melompati atap halte dan kembali berlari. Sedangkan wanita itu tidak menyadari keberadaan Clifford karena dia bergerak dengan cepat.

'Apa?! Dia tidak menyerang? Aneh sekali. Aku harus menghubungi Takami-san,' Riku mencari-cari nomor Takami tanpa mengalihkan padangannya dan kecepatan larinya pada Clifford.

"Takami-san, ada vampire yang cukup aneh,"

Riku berhenti berlari karena Clifford entah lari kemana. Kini Riku berada sela antara gedung pertokoan.

"Ketempatku sekarang. Aku berada di sekitar blok toko peralatan musik Itemi," Riku menutup ponselnya.

**.  
****.**

**BRUM BRUM BRUM**

Deru motor berhenti dibelakang Riku.

"Riku, dimana vampire itu?" Sakuraba menghampiri Riku.

"Aku kehilangan jejaknya. Gerakannya 3 kali lebih cepat dari vampire yang biasa kita tanggani. Dan lagi saat ada manusia yang berada ditempat sepi dia tidak menyerangnya," jelas Riku.

"Aneh sekali," kata Sakuraba.

"Sepertinya dia bukan vampire yang biasa kita hadapi. Dalam kata lain dia vampire yang berlevel tinggi," kata Takami.

"Berlevel tinggi? Untuk apa mereka kesini. Bukankah vampire berlevel tinggi bisa dibilang vampire sempurna. Mereka tidak akan kalah dengan nafsu mereka terhadap darah bukan?" kata Riku.

"Kau benar soal itu. Berarti vampire itu ada tujuan lain datang ke tempat ini," kata Takami.

**TAP**

Suara tapak kaki mendarat mengalihkan pembicaraan ketiga hunter itu. Mereka menoleh kesumber suara. Disana berdiri Clifford yang Riku kejar beberapa menit yang lalu. Ketiga hunter bersiap dengan diri mereka sendiri dan senjata mereka.

Pria itu melangkah dengan santai mendekati ketiga hunter itu.

"Hunter. Apa kalian pernah bertemu dengan Stlamier?"

'Stlamier? Siapa itu?' pikir ketiganya.

"Sepertinya kalian tidak tahu," pria itu berbalik akan pergi.

"Diam ditempatmu!" seru Sakuraba.

Langkah Clifford berhenti dalam posisi membelakangi ketiga hunter itu.

"Cukup aneh jika vampire berlevel tinggi datang ke wilayah manusia. Apa tujuanmu?" kata Riku mulai mengintrogasi.

"…" Clifford hanya diam.

Malam ini adalah patroli pertama Riku setelah kembali menjadi hunter. Dan perburuan pertamanya ia harus berhadapan dengan vampire berlevel tinggi. Tapi dia tidak gentar atau pun merasa takut. Kedua pistol perak sudah ada di genggaman tangan kanan dan kirinya.

"Terpaksa kami menembakmu jika kau tidak mengatakannya," ancam Riku.

Dan ancaman itu sepertinya tidak terpengaruh karena Clifford tetap tidak bergerak. Sedetik berikutnya Clifford melangkah, akan pergi.

**DOR**

Riku mengeluarkan sebutir peluru peraknya kearah punggung Clifford.

**SEETT**

Clifford menghindar dengan sangat cepat saat peluru itu akan mengenainya beberapa centi lagi. Peluru perak itu menancap di tembok.

"Sebaiknya kalian tidak perlu mencampuri urusan orang lain," Clifford mengarahkan telapak tangannya kearah ketiga hunter itu.

"Windzer,"

**SYUUTT! BRUG!**

"Kh,"

"Ugh,"

Terdengar rintihan kesakitan dari ketiga hunter setelah mendapatkan serangan yang cukup keras. Clifford menyerang mereka menggunakan salah satu kekuatannya, seperti angin yang mampu melempar orang dengan kuat. Dan hal itu baru saja di alami ketiga hunter itu sampai tubuh mereka menabrak gedung yang ada disebrang jalan. Ketiga hunter itu terjatuh dengan posisi telungkup. Serangan itu cukup keras sampai membuat mereka langsung pingsan.

Clifford melihatnya hanya datar dan langsung pergi meneruskan perjalanannya di malam itu.

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

Monta: kayanya agak beda nih MAX!

Hitomi: hehe.. Monmon sadar juga. Ya tadinya mau dibuat pertarungan gitu yang agak serius antara Clifford dan 3 hunter terus ada yang mati (Riku,Sakuraba, N Takami : Sadis!).  
Ga tega juga makanya aku bikin pingsan doing *nyengir*

Riku: pingsan sih pingsan tetep aja bonyok juga

Hitomi: hehe… karena diriku ngefans denganmu Riku jadi ga tega bikin adegan matinya. Shi shi shi *ketawa tanpa dosa*

Suzuna: pasti dia baca fanfic yang sadis-sadis lagi tuh jadi kaya gitu

Monta: *ngangguk setuju*

Hitomi: kalian berisik aja nih. Hush hush *ngusir*  
Nah minna, terus ikutin chapter selanjutnya. Yah walaupun lama update maklumin sajalah, karena saya seorang anak kelas 12 yang sudah harus siap-siap menghadapi segala ujian. Ujian praktek, ujian akhir sekolah, ujian nasional, ujian dimarahi mama *ga termasuk deh nih kayanya*  
So, sampai berjumpa di chapter selanjutnya~~


	11. Chaos

**Virious  
**by. Hitomi Shoyou

**Eyeshield 21  
**Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata.

**Warning : OOC dan TYPO. Oh ya disini nanti juga ada Gondayu Yamabushi (dari tim Shinryuji dalam anime Eyeshield 21 sendiri). Nah disini dia berperan jadi pemandu wisata dan umurnya itu lebih tua dari umurnya yang sebenernya.**

* * *

**BLAM**

Hiruma menutup pintu taksi yang baru saja membawanya dari bandara. Kini ia sudah kembali ke Jepang.

Hiruma berjalan menuju pintu utama apartment tempat ia tinggal. Diluar masih cukup gelap karena waktu menunjukkan sekitar pukul 5 pagi. Pintu dibuka oleh pelayan apartment saat Hiruma akan memasuki gedung. Membungkuk hormat, itulah kesan ramah yang diberikan pelayan apartment saat Hiruma melewati pelayan itu.

Hiruma terus berjalan sepanjang luasnya lobby dan mulai masuk ke dalam lift. Pintu tertutup dan mulai berjalan sesuai angka yang Hiruma tekan sebelumnya.

**TING**

Pintu lift terbuka. Hiruma berjalan lagi di lorong yang di kanan maupun kirinya berjejer puluhan pintu. Sampai di kamar apartmentnya. Setelah mengambil dan memasukkan kunci. Ia mulai masuk kedalam.

Gelap, itulah yang pertama Hiruma lihat. Mencari-cari saklar lampu, Hiruma sedikit meraba dinding. Belum sempat Hiruma menyalakan lampu hembusan angin terlihat bergerak cepat.

"Kukira kau menjalankan misimu tapi dari mana saja kau eh?"

Hiruma menyeringgai, sedikit melirik kebelakang dari ekor matanya.

"Datang untuk membunuhku?" kata Hiruma.

"Kenapa? Kau takut?"

Bisa Hiruma rasakan punggungnya mulai sakit kembali. Seperti bom, kelelawar itu benar-benar sangat mengancam saat di aktifkan. Hiruma tetap menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya dan tidak bergerak sedikit pun.

"Kurasa kau sudah terbiasa dengan rasa sakitnya. Pantas kau mulai mengabaikan tugasmu. Benar-benar pengecut, half vam-"

**SET CEKREK**

Dengan gerakan cepat Hiruma berbalik dan menodongkan pistolnya tepat di kening lawan bicaranya itu. Wajahnya masih samar. Tapi Hiruma tahu siapa orang itu hanya dari suaranya.

"Ucapkan sekali lagi 2 kata itu dan kepalamu akan hancur pawang kelelawar sialan,"

Pawang kelelawar sialan itu bukan lain adalah Clifford. Ya Clifford langsung bisa menemukan dimana Hiruma tinggal. Karena secara kebetulan Clifford tinggal di apartment yang sama dengan Hiruma.

"Kau tahu benda ini tidak akan berpengaruh padaku kan?"

Clifford mengeluarkan kekuatannya sama saat menyerang Riku tadi malam.

**BRUAK PRANG**

Hiruma terpental dan membentur dinding di belakangnya. Didekat tempat ia membentur dinding terdapat meja kecil dengan lampu di atasnya. Dan lampu itu terjatuh dan pecah. Hiruma sendiri jatuh dengan posisi telungkup.

Hiruma menyeringgai, "Tidak jika isinya terbuat dari perak,"

**DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!**

Hiruma terus menembaki Clifford. Tapi Clifford terus berkelit dengan sangat mudah dan mulus. Seperti tidak mengalami kesulitan.

"Tch," Hiruma hanya berdecih saat dirasa pelurunya habis. Tanpa disadarinya Clifford sudah berada diatasnya lebih tepatnya menginjak punggungnya.

"Kh, menyinggir dari tubuhku!" protes Hiruma karena merasa terbebani dan sulit bergerak.

Clifford menarik rambut spike Hiruma, sehingga Hiruma sedikit mendongak dan tentu saja merasakan sakit dikepalanya.

"Perbuatanmu tadi sudah seperti hunter saja_"

**DOR!**

Entah sejak kapan Hiruma sudah meraih pistol lainnya dan mengarahkan kearah ke kepala Clifford. Biarpun tanpa melihat Hiruma yakin pasti mengenai sasaran.

"Nyaris sekali,"

Ya Clifford berhasil menghindar. Tapi sebenarnya ia cukup lengah, jika kepalanya tidak mengindar walaupun hanya 3 centi, peluru itu pasti benar mengenai kepalanya.

"Kuharap kau bisa tenang sedikit, karena kita akan melakukan operasi kecil,"

Hiruma tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Clifford. Yang jelas punggungnya semakin sakit, bukan karena injakan Clifford tapi seperti suatu makhluk yang di punggungnya seakan ingin keluar.

Clifford bergumam entah mengucapkan apa. Karena sederetan kalimat yang ia ucapkan bukanlah bahasa biasa.

"Mungkin sedikit sakit,"

Dan detik berikutnya rasa sakit itu semakin menyiksa Hiruma.

"Kh," Hiruma mengatupkan kedua gigi runcingnya. Ia menahan rasa sakit itu. Rasa sakit yang bukan seperti biasanya. Rasanya punggungnya seperti terbakar karena rasa sakit itu. Seiring rasa sakit itu berangsur menghilang, sedikit darah menetes dari mulut Hiruma. Sorot matanya sesaat kosong lalu kembali seperti semula. Clifford sudah beranjak dari punggung Hiruma dan hanya berdiri diam melihat orang yang berada di lantai itu.

"Karena kurasa kau tidak membutuhkan teman kecilku jadi aku mengambilnya kembali," kata Clifford dengan entangnya.

Hiruma mencoba bangkit walau masih tersisa rasa sakit yang baru saja ia rasakan. Ia mengelap darah yang sedikit mengalir dari mulutnya itu dengan punggung tangannya.

"Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu," Hiruma sudah berdiri dan kali ini mengenggam senjata AK-47nya. Jika biasanya senapan itu hanya berisi peluru karet maka kali ini berisi butir-butir peluru perak.

Hiruma langsung menembakkan semua isi peluru itu kearah Clifford. Orang biasa mungkin akan langsung terkena dalam satu kali tembakan tapi berbeda dengan Clifford yang seorang vampire. Selain kekuatannya yang besar, kecepatannya juga sangat cepat.

"Sebelumnya kau tidak bilang jika dia itu reinkarnasi Moriza," Hiruma masih terus menembak.

"Jika aku bilang dari awal kau pasti akan langsung menolak tugas ini," Clifford terus menghindari luncuran peluru kearahnya.  
"Dan lagi kau masih juga menganggap dia itu Moriza? Dia hanya reinkarnasinya, bukankah berbeda?" ejek Clifford.

Hiruma mengeratkan genggamannya pada senjatanya dan semakin membabi buta menembakkan isi peluru itu kearah Clifford.

"Kasihan sekali gadis itu," Clifford sudah berhenti menghindar karena peluru Hiruma sudah habis.

**SEETT**

Gerakan cepat Clifford lagi-lagi membuat Hiruma lengah. Kini Clifford mengenggam erat leher Hiruma.

"Kau gagal. Aku sendiri yang akan mencarinya dan membunuhnya,"

"Kau_"

Clifford mengalirkan sengatan listrik di urat nadi leher Hiruma dan membuat Hiruma pingsan detik itu juga.

"Selanjutnya, mencari gadis itu," Clifford melompat dari jendela apartment Hiruma yang terbuka. Membiarkan Hiruma yang terkapar dilantai.

~Virious~

"LET'S GO MAAAXXX!"

Monta berteriak penuh semangat. Dipunggungnya sudah tergantung tas ransel ukuran sedang. Pakaiannya hari ini terlihat simple seperti biasa. Kaos panjang berwarna hijau tua dengan tudung dan celana panjang warna coklat dengan kantong sekitar 4 buah. 2 saku di kanan dan kiri seperti pada posisi saku celana kebanyakan dan 2 lagi di bawah lutut pada kanan dan kiri. Dengan memakai sepatu kets berwarna putih dengan sedikit garis warna kuning.

"Monmon semangat sekali," kata Suzuna.

Mamori dan Sena hanya tersenyum.

Suzuna memakai baju panjang juga tidak ada tudungnya berwarna biru tua. Dipadukan dengan celana yang pas dengan kakinya dengan panjang kira-kira selutut. Dan memakai sepatu kets, tentu saja ia harus mengganti sepatu roda yang biasa ia gunakan karena hari ini ia akan pergi ke hutan. Pasti akan sulit jika berjalan di hutan menggunakan sepatu roda.

Sena sendiri tidak jauh berbeda dengan keduanya. Dia juga memakai baju panjang berwarna coklat dengan sedikit garis biru di bahu. Celana panjang dengan warna biru dongker dan sepatu kets dengan warna yang sama.

Mamori memakai kaos lengan pendek warna krem dan sedikit corak orange terang. Celana panjang dengan warna biru tua dan sepatu kets.

"Oh ya Mamo-nee, pemandu wisata kita dimana? Aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi," kata Suzuna.

"Dia menunggu kita di perkotaan pinggir hutan itu. Daripada kita membuatnya menunggu lama lebih baik kita segera berangkat saja,"

"Ayo!"

Mereka mulai berjalan menuju halte bus yang akan mengantarkan mereka kearah perkotaan yang dekat dengan hutan.

~Virious~

Beberapa saat mereka sampai di halte perkotaan tujuan. Mamori membimbing teman-temannya kearah dimana sang pemandu wisata menunggu.

"Dia bilang, dia berada di kedai takoyaki daerah sini," kata Mamori.

"Oh Mamori!" seru seorang pria paruh baya melambaikan tangannya kearah Mamori dan yang lainnya dari kejauhan.

"Itu dia orangnya!" kata Mamori langsung menghampiri pria itu.

"Eh? Dia kalau tidak salah Yamabushi-san kan?" kata Sena.

"Kau benar Sena. Kau masih ingat?" kata Mamori.

Sena mengangguk, "Aku ingat. Dia kan pemandu wisata kita saat ke gunung Fuji waktu sekolah dasar itu kan?" kata Sena.

"Hahaha… benar-benar. Lama tidak berjumpa dengan kalian ya. Sekarang sudah besar-besar dan Sena juga sudah menjadi atlet. Tidak disangka," Yamabushi tertawa.  
"Dan Mamori, aku juga sepertinya lama tidak melihatmu,"

Mamori tersenyum ramah, "Setelah lulus SMP aku sempat pindah ke Amerika paman."

"Pantas saja,"

"Oh ya perkenalkan paman, mereka teman-teman kami," kata Mamori.

"Suzuna Taki, panggil Suzuna saja,"

"Raimon Taro, panggil Monta saja MAX,"

"Aku Gondayu Yamabushi. Perjalanan kalian akan menyenangkan jika memakai jasaku," kata Yamabushi sedikit mempromosikan diri.

Lalu mereka mulai berjalan menuju hutan yang akan menjadi tujuan mereka.

"Yamabushi-san, apa sebelumnya anda pernah ke hutan itu MAX?" tanya Monta yang berjalan sejajar di samping Yamabushi.

"Belum. Karena selama ini tidak ada yang meminta aku memandu kehutan itu. Sebenarnya aku juga ingin menjelajah sendiri tapi terlalu sibuk juga dengan pekerjaanku selain memandu para wisatawan," kata Yamabushi.

"Pekerjaan lain apa yang anda lakukan?" tanya Monta lagi mewakili teman-temannya yang sebenarnya juga ikut mendengarkan.

"Guru olahraga di sebuah sekolah dasar," jawab Yamabushi.

Monta mengangguk paham.

"Nah mulai disini aku akan menjelaskannya lebih dulu," Yamabushi berhenti dan mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. Dan mengeluarkan GPS.

"Aku hanya bawa dua jadi Mamori, kau pegang salah satunya. Dan Sena kau pegang yang satu lagi," Yamabushi menyerahkan GPS pada Sena dan Mamori.  
"Kalian harus pahami dulu posisi kalian sekarang dan itu bisa menjadi acuan agar nanti kita tidak tersesat saat kembali,"

Mamori dan Sena mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah jika sudah, kita mulai sekarang,"

Dan mereka mulai memasuki hutan pinggir kota itu.

~Virious~

Hiruma membuka matanya perlahan. Dan mulai bangkit masih dalam posisi duduk dilantai. Dia melihat keluar jendela. Langit sudah terang karena matahari sudah meninggi. Hiruma mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa jam sebelumnya.

'Sial!' Hiruma langsung berdiri dan segera keluar dari kamar apartmentnya. Mengabaikan isi apartementnya yang sangat berantakan saat terjadi aksi saling serang dengan Clifford. Dinding penuh lubang peluru dan beberapa barang-barang berserakan di lantai, Hiruma biarkan begitu saja. Saat ini yang ia pikirkan adalah menghentikan Clifford.

'Mamori…'

.

.

.

Yamato dan yang lainnya sedang berada di kantin sehabis latihan pagi. Hari ini mereka tetap latihan walaupun tanpa Mamori maupun Hiruma. Seharusnya hari ini Hiruma yang menangani latihan tapi hari ini sang kapten belum juga muncul.

"Benar hari ini Hiruma sudah kembali? Kenapa dia tidak datang? Bahkan latihan pagi juga tidak ada," kata Juumonji sambil meminum softdrinknya.

"Tentu saja benar. Jika tidak kenapa Akaba juga sudah ada disini," kata Yamato.

Juumonji terdiam sebentar seolah berkata 'Benar juga,'

Akaba sendiri juga heran walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak peduli.

Ponsel Akaba berbunyi.

'Hiruma,' Akaba lalu mengangkatnya.

"Aku ada di kantin Universitas," setelah menjawab telpon itu, sambungan langsung dimatikan sepihak oleh Hiruma.

"Itu dia Hiruma," tunjuk Juumonji. Dan semuanya menoleh arah jari telunjuk Juumonji. Dari kejauhan Hiruma berjalan sangat tergesa-gesa. Membuat heran teman-temannya.

"Cepat ikut aku," Hiruma langsung menarik kerah belakang Akaba. Tidak sempat Akaba protes Hiruma terus menyeretnya.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" tanya Yamato.

Juumonji mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Entahlah,"

Kembali saat Hiruma masih menyeret Akaba sampai pada lorong Universitas yang sepi baru Hiruma melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Manager sialan dalam bahaya," kata Hiruma langsung pada sasaran.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Clifford ada di sini dikota ini, dan sekarang dia mencari Manager sialan berencana akan membunuhnya,"

Akaba tersentak kaget, "Clifford disini?"

"Dimana Manager sialan sekarang?"

"Aku tidak melihatnya sejak pagi. Saat latihan juga kami tidak melihatnya,"

Hiruma terlihat sedikit gusar dan mulai berjalan kembali. Berencana mencari Mamori jika Akaba tidak menahan pergerakkannya.

"Tenanglah sedikit, kita tanya pada yang lain siapa tahu mereka tahu," usul Akaba.

"Baiklah, selagi aku kembali ke kantin kau hubungi cola sialan dan peramal sialan. Suruh mereka ke sini sekarang," Hiruma langsung pergi. Akaba segera menghubungi Marco dan Himuro.

Hiruma kembali menuju kantin. Dia langsung kearah meja Yamato yang masih belum beranjak dari sana.

"Cepat katakan dimana Manager sialan," kata Hiruma.

Yamato dan Karin saling melihat.

"Dia tidak memberitahumu? Kukira dia mengabarimu," kata Yamato.

"Cepat katakan!" Hiruma sudah tidak bisa mengulur waktu lebih banyak lagi.

"Kemarin dia mengajakku, Karin, dan Taka untuk pergi menjelajah. Mungkin hari ini dia sudah pergi bersama Sena, Monta, dan Suzuna_"

"Kemana?!"

"Hutan pinggir kota,"

Hiruma seketika langsung diam. Dia terkejut? Tentu saja. Mamori pergi ke hutan pinggir kota. Suatu hal yang sangat buruk, pikir Hiruma.

Hiruma langsung pergi lagi sama seperti semula, masih tergesa-gesa. Dia mencari posisi Akaba sekarang jika saja seseorang tidak menariknya secara tiba-tiba dari belakang ke dalam ruang aula.

**BRAK**

Hiruma dilempar begitu saja.

"Tch, kau lagi," Hiruma mulai bangkit dan menatap tajam Clifford.

Clifford lagi-lagi dengan gerakan cepat sudah berdiri di belakang Hiruma.

"Katakan dimana dia?" tanya Clifford.

"Tch, kau mencarinya? Kau akan akan gemetar jika mendengarkannya. Dia masuk ke dalam hutan…pinggir kota," ucap Hiruma.

Clifford sama terkejutnya. Jika Mamori sampai tahu rahasia dibalik hutan itu dan kekuatannya bangkit, Virious di ambang kehancuran.

"Sebaiknya kau menjadi sekutuku untuk sementara ini. Tapi kau bisa pilih, antara kau mau menghentikannya sebelum sampai di Virious atau kau akan membiarkannya memusnahkan Virious dan…vampire dimuka bumi ini," kata Hiruma.

"…." Clifford hanya diam.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu jika kau hanya diam," Hiruma beranjak pergi.

"Aku ikut," kata Clifford final. Ia memutuskan bergabung dengan Hiruma.

Hiruma menyeringgai.

~Virious~

Mamori dan yang lainnya sudah berada di dalam hutan. Keadaannya sama seperti hutan pada umumnya. Sinar matahari tidak bisa menerobos masuk, bukan karena lebatnya hutan tapi karena langit mendung.

"Apa akan turun hujan?" kata Suzuna mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas melihat langit yang terselimuti awan mendung.

"Sayang sekali ya… Padahal sedang asyiknya menjelajah begini," kata Mamori.

"Sebaiknya kita mencari tempat yang bisa untuk berteduh sekalian kita makan siang," usul Yamabushi yang mendapat anggukan dari ke empat remaja dibawah panduannya.

**CTAR**

Gemuruh petir mulai terdengar dan awan semakin gelap. Kelima orang itu terus melewati hutan mencari tempat untuk berteduh nanti.

"Bagaimana jika disana?" kata Yamabushi.

Tanpa pikir panjang semua menyetujui. Dan sampailah mereka di sebuah gua. Di lihat dari luar dalam gua itu sangat gelap dan mungkin panjang. Suzuna terlihat ketakutan, ia mengenggam erat kaos panjang Sena dari belakang. Mereka menempati di bagian bibir gua. Dan bertepatan saat hujan mulai turun.

"Beruntung ya kita sudah berteduh," kata Mamori.

Kini mereka tengah mengelilingi api unggun yang baru dibuat oleh Yamabushi. Udara dalam hutan cukup dingin ditambah lagi hujan diluar yang deras.

"Apa mungkin kita orang pertama yang menginjakkan kaki di hutan ini ya MAX?" tanya Monta tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?" kata Suzuna.

"Karena memang hutan ini dilarang untuk dimasuki kan? Dan kita memecahkan rekor MAX!" kata Monta bangga. Semuanya hanya sweatdrop, Yamabushi hanya tertawa.

Mereka lalu makan siang bersama dalam derasnya hutan.

.

.

.

Hiruma, Akaba, Marco, Himuro, dan Clifford sekarang berada di dalam bus menuju perkotaan pinggir hutan. Awalnya Himuro protes kenapa Clifford juga ikut bukankah dia musuh. Tapi setelah Hiruma menjelaskan semuanya keadaan kembali stabil saat hampir terjadi pertempuran antara Clifford dan Himuro+Marco.

Hiruma terus melihat keadaan luar dari kaca jendela. Diluar hujan sangat deras.

"Mamori pasti akan baik-baik saja," kata Himuro mencoba menghibur Hiruma. Biar bagaimanapun Hiruma menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya tapi Himuro tahu jika sekarang ini yang menjadi pusat pikiran Hiruma pasti keselamatan Mamori.

"Tch, tidak perlu menghiburku," kata Hiruma ketus.

Waktu seakan berjalan dengan lambat. Hiruma ingin cepat sampai, ia sudah berusaha sampai mengancam supir itu menambah kecepatan busnya tapi tetap saja mereka belum sampai pada tujuan.

**Kembali ke dalam hutan…**

Mereka terlihat sedang beristirahat setelah makan siang mereka. Hujan masih belum berhenti juga. Mamori sedikit heran dengan gerak-gerik Sena.

"Sena ada apa? Seperti tidak tenang," kata Mamori dengan nada khawatir.

"Ti..Tidak. Hanya saja kenapa aku merasa sedang diawasi," kata Sena.

"Ha?" kata Monta.

"Jujur saja aku juga merasa begitu," kata Yamabushi kali ini raut wajahnya sedikit serius.

"Aku tidak tahan dengan aromanya! Persetan jika dia Yang Mulia!" suara menggelegar dari arah dalam gua mengejutkan kelima orang penjelajah itu.

Suzuna bersembunyi dibelakang punggung Sena. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Takut, itulah yang ia rasakan. Sama dengan yang lainnya tapi mungkin rasa tegang dan waspadalah yang lebih mendominasi.

Keluar sosok pria dengan pakaian yang tidak bisa dibilang rapi ataupun bersih. Ekspresi wajah yang menakutkan. Kilat mata yang merah menyala dalam gelap.

Mamori dan Sena tersentak. Seakan kejadian malam dimana mereka di serang vampire kembali berputar dalam ingatan mereka. Kini mereka semakin tegang. Keringat dingin mengalir dari kening mereka.

Mamori berharap jika pria itu tidak sama dengan pria yang menyerangnya waktu itu. Tapi harapan itu sirna sudah saat hal yang menjadi keyakinannya setiap vampire itu bertaring. Dan pria itu menyeringgai licik memperlihatkan taring tajamnya.

"Sena…dia itu siapa..? aku takut.." Suzuna semakin erat menggengam kaos Sena bagian punggung.

Mamori tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Jika saat malam itu ada Riku yang seorang mantan hunter mungkin ia akan sedikit lega. Posisinya dan yang lain benar-benar terpojok.

Ternyata pria itu tidak sendiri, dibelakangnya muncul lagi sekitar 4 orang.

"Dengarkan kata-kataku! Hentikan saja semua ini! kau akan menyesal tidak mendengarkanku!" salah satu dari pria itu memberitahu pria yang pertama kali muncul tadi.

"Aku yang akan menyesal jika mendengarkan omong kosongmu!"

**ZRASH**

Pria itu menyerang rekannya itu dan rekannya langsung tewas.

"KYAAA!" Suzuna berteriak histeris melihat kejadian ini.

Mamori menutup matanya rapat.  
'Hiruma,'  
Mamori terdiam sebentar, 'Kenapa Hiruma yang muncul dibenakku?' pikir Mamori.

"Benar-benar suatu keberuntungan makanan datang dengan sendirinya," kata pria itu lagi dan disusul tawa 3 orang pria dibelakangnya.

"Ka..Kalian berhati-hatilah…Me..mereka adalah vam..vampire," kata Sena lirih dan terbata-bata.

Yamabushi, Monta, dan Suzuna terkejut mendengar perkataan Sena.

"Apa…maksudmu Sena?" kata Monta.

"Sebelumnya aku, Riku, dan Mamori neechan pernah diserang vampire tapi beruntung kami selamat karena Riku seorang mantan hunter," kata Sena.

"…." mereka hanya diam.

Bagaimana ini? Apakah hanya sampai disini saja hidupku?  
Pikiran batin itulah yang terus mereka ngiangkan dalam kepala mereka. Yamabushi bahkan tidak berkutik. Sebelumnya dia memang pernah mendengar rumor soal hunter tapi ia abaikan karena ia tidak berjumpa dengan hunter sekalipun secara langsung.

"Cukup sampai disini saja pelajaran mengenai kami. Aroma darah kalian benar-benar membuatku tidak sabar," entah sejak kapan ketua dari vampire itu sudah berada di belakang Mamori. Mamori memang sedikit lengah karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

**BRUAGH**

Mamori didorong sampai terpental membentur sisi gua.

"Ugh…" Mamori merasakan tubuhnya sakit.

"Mamori!/Mamo-nee!/Mamori neechan!/Mamori-san!" bersamaan rekan Mamori berteriak saat akan mau menghampiri Mamori, mereka dihadang oleh 3 vampire lainnya. Suzuna kembali ketakutan.

"KYAAA! SENAAA!" Suzuna berteriak saat salah satu vampire menariknya sehingga terpisah dari Sena.

"SUZUNA!" teriak Sena. Ia sekarang harus menyelamatkan Suzuna bagaimana pun caranya. Monta dan Yamabushi sediri juga tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena mereka sendiri juga di hadang vampire yang lain.

Ketua dari kumpulan vampire itu menghampiri Mamori dan berjongkok memperhatikan Mamori.

"Benar-benar mirip Yang Mulia. Cih, aku tidak peduli, karena aroma darahmu benar-benar luar biasa. Jika aku menghisapnya tingkatanku mungkin juga akan naik. Hahaha…" vampire itu menarik kepala Mamori dengan cara menjambak rambut Mamori.

Mamori benar-benar tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Akibat benturan tadi penglihatannya juga sedikit kabur dan sakit di punggungnya. Kepalanya juga sakit akibat jambakan itu. Vampire itu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher Mamori. Menghirup lebih dalam aroma darah Mamori. Kilat matanya semakin tajam.

"KYAAA!" teriakan Suzuna kembali terdengar.

'Aku tidak boleh diam saja!' seru Mamori dalam hati. Sesaat setelah itu matanya kembali berubah warna. Sama saat malam itu, dimana warna mata Mamori berubah menjadi merah.

Vampire yang sedikit lagi akan menancapkan taringnya pada leher Mamori terhenti saat merasakan aura yang sangat kuat.

**ZRASH**

Mamori menembus dada vampire itu dengan tangan kosong.

"**ARRRGGHHH!" **vampire itu berteriak kesakitan.  
"Ba..Bagaimana mungkin…" vampire itu kini panik.

Mamori berjalan menghampiri vampire itu. Mata merahnya tenang tapi seakan mengancam, ekspresi wajahnya datar. Dan lagi-lagi Mamori mengarahkan telapak tangannya kearah vampire yang berlutut kesakitan dibawahnya.

"Kalian tidak mengerti juga," ucap Mamori.

**JLEB JLEB JLEB JLEB**

Puluhan jarum perak keluar dari telapak tangan Mamori dan meluncur ke vampire dibawahnya.

"**ARRRGGGHHH!"** teriakan vampire itu memenuhi gua. Bersamaan dengan menghilangnya suara itu, vampire itu tewas.

Mamori kembali teralih menghadap ke kanan. Dimana Suzuna, Sena, Monta, dan Yamabushi pingsan. Mereka pingsan karena ulah 3 vampire itu. Begitulah cara vampire level rendah, menyerang lawannya sampai tidak bisa memberikan perlawanan dan baru mereka menghisap darah mereka. Sedangkan ketiga vampire itu kini ketakutan. Saat teriakan pertama ketua mereka keluar, mereka menghentikan aktifitas mereka dan melihat kejadian dimana Mamori menewaskan ketua mereka. Mamori berjalan mendekat, semakin membuat kepanikan ketiga vampire itu. Mamori memejamkan matanya sebentar lalu membuka lagi dan kali ini sorotan matanya lebih tajam.

"**ARRGGHHH"** ketiga vampire itu berteriak saat merasakan tubuh mereka hancur dan menghilang seperti asap.

"Hey kalian pasti akan menyesal karena tidak ikut denganku tadi malam. Buruannya sangat ba_" vampire yang baru saja datang langsung tercekat melihat keadaan di depannya. Ketua dari kumpulan vampire itu tergolek tewas dengan keadaan mengenaskan.

"Si..Siapa kau?" tanya vampire itu takut-takut.

Mamori menoleh kebelakang.

Vampire itu sangat terkejut, "Ya..Yang…Mulia…" vampire itu mundur selangkah demi selangkah. Mamori melangkah maju dan vampire itu mundur. Akhirnya vampire itu berlari menghindari Mamori. Mamori tidak ingin melepaskan vampire itu sehingga ia ikut mengejar. Lupa dengan keadaan temannya yang masih pingsan dalam gua.

**Pinggir hutan…**

Hiruma akhirnya sampai juga. Tanpa banyak membuang waktu ia langsung menerobos memasuki hutan, begitu pula dengan yang lainnya. Air hujan yang sudah mulai membasahi tubuhnya tidak ia pedulikan. Ia akan bernafas lega jika sudah melihat Mamori dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Mereka bergerak dengan cepat karena mereka vampire, biarpun Hiruma setengah vampire setidaknya kecepatannya bisa mengimbangi rekan-rekannya.

**Sniff Sniff Sniff**

Hiruma mencium bau darah.

'Darah vampire?' batin Hiruma berhenti berlari.

"Ada apa?" tanya Akaba.

"Aku mencium bau darah," kata Hiruma mencari sumbernya.

"Aku juga menciumnya. Sepertinya dari arah sana," kata Clifford.

Mereka kembali berlari menuju sumber bau. Sampailah mereka disebuah gua.

'Mereka!' kata Hiruma melihat Suzuna, Sena, dan Monta pingsan. Hiruma tidak mengenal Yamabushi tapi bisa Hiruma pastikan dari aroma darahnya Yamabushi adalah manusia. Dan seorang lagi yang dengan tubuh mengenaskan adalah vampire.

"Jarum perak?" kata Himuro memunggut salah satu jarum.

"Apa mungkin hunter?" kata Marco.

"Bukan. Dari aura benda ini aku bisa merasakan ini bukan milik manusia," kata Akaba.

"Jadi maksudmu milik vampire? Apa disini baru saja terjadi pertarungan antar vampire?" tanya Himuro lagi.

"Kurasa juga bukan. Tapi semuanya belum jelas," kata Marco.

"Lalu dimana Manager sialan itu?" kali ini Hiruma angkat bicara.

Baru semuanya sadar. Subjek utama tidak ada ditempat.

"Mungkin sekarang giliranku ikut berperan," Akaba melepas kacamatanya, memperlihatkan mata merahnya yang selama ini tertutup kacamata birunya.

"Well, kau benar-benar berguna disaat seperti ini," kata Marco.

Akaba, vampire dengan kekuatan bisa merasakan aura seseorang. Tapi tidak berlaku jika jaraknya sangat jauh seperti antar kota atau negara.

Akaba mulai berkonsentrasi, "Dia belum jauh dari sini. Tapi jika kita tidak cepat dia bisa masuk ke dalam kawasan Virious,"

"Kalau begitu kita harus cepat," kata Clifford.

"Tunggu,"

"Tch, ada apa lagi?!" kata Hiruma.

"Bagaimana dengan mereka ini?" kata Marco menunjuk Sena dan yang lainnya yang pingsan.

"Peramal sialan, kau tinggal disini," perintah Hiruma.

"Dan juga buat mereka terus tertidur sampai keadaan kembali normal," kata Akaba. Semuanya melihat kearahnya. Seakan mengerti tatapan itu Akaba menghela nafas.

"Kalian pasti tidak mau mereka histeris atau ketakutan karena kejadian yang telah mereka alami. Lebih baik buat mereka terus tertidur sampai semua ini kembali seperti semula. Lalu Hiruma, kau bisa hapuskan ingatan tentang kejadian hari ini terhadap pikiran mereka," ucap Akaba.

"Terserah kau saja," kata Hiruma.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Sebaiknya kalian cepat susul dia," kata Himuro.

Dan ke empat pemuda itu segera pergi meninggalkan gua. Himuro tetap tinggal, memulai tugasnya. Mengeluarkan suatu kekuatan agar seseorang tetap tertidur dalam waktu lama sesuai yang ditentukan dan juga mengobati luka-luka mereka.

Sementara itu, Mamori sudah semakin dalam memasuki hutan seiring kemana vampire yang ia kejar terus menghindar. Vampire itu berlari dan terus menghindar.

"Si..Sial," vampire itu berhenti berlari karena Mamori sudah menghadangnya.

Vampire itu menyerang, serangan pukulan, cakaran, dan segala usaha ia lancarkan. Tapi dengan sangat mudah Mamori mengelak seakan ia hanya menghadapi hal kecil.

**GREB**

Tangan kanan vampire itu Mamori tangkap, "Sampai disini saja," ucap Mamori.

"A..Apa.. **AAAA!"**

Tangan vampire itu hancur seperti terbakar. Tangan Mamori seakan berperan sebagai api yang membakar. Mulai dari tangan, dan mulai menjalar keseluruh tubuh vampire itu dan sampai hancur seperti debu.

Mamori kembali berjalan. Sorot matanya masih merah dan ekspresinya masih datar. Dan sekarang ia menuju Virious.

.

.

.

Para penjaga perbatasan mengepung Mamori yang baru saja sampai diperbatasan.

"Berhenti!" teriak salah satu penjaga.

Mamori berhenti.

"Kau…manusia. Kenapa manusia sepertimu bisa kesini?"

"…." Mamori hanya diam.

"Sesuai peraturan yang berlaku, kau harus diadili dan dihukum mati," salah satu penjaga mengenggam lengan kiri Mamori.

**CSH CSH CSH**

"Apa ini…?!" tangan penjaga tadi meleleh saat menyentuh Mamori.

Seluruh penjaga langsung bersiaga dengan senjata mereka.

"HYAA!" penjaga-penjaga itu langsung maju menyerang. Mamori tetap diam, tidak bergerak sedikit pun.

**WUSH**

Angin kencang berhembus menghempaskan seluruh penjaga itu.

"Si.. Siapa dia sebenarnya?"

"Kau, pergi ke kastil dan laporkan semua kejadian ini pada Menteri Seijuro,"

"Baik,"

Lalu salah satu dari mereka pergi sesuai perintah rekannya. Sedangkan yang lain kembali berdiri dan menyerang Mamori.

**Kastil Pusat Virious**

Shin sedang berada di ruang kerjanya. Disana juga ada Wakana yang sepertinya ikut membantunya. Sejak kejadian dimana Wakana tidak bisa ikut dengan Clifford, ia tinggal di kastil Seijuro dan kadang-kadang membantu Shin dalam urusan pekerjaan.

Wakana menghentikan sesaat pekerjaannya, 'Clifford-sama,' batin Wakana.

"Ada apa Wakana?" tanya Shin dengan intonasi tegas seperti biasa.

"Tidak ada Seijuro-sama," kata Wakana.  
'Aku merasakan auranya,'

**TOK TOK TOK**

Belum Shin mempersilahkan orang diluar masuk, seorang ketua dari tentara dibawah tangannya langsung masuk. Dilihat dari raut wajahnya, dia terlihat tergesa-gesa dan tersirat suatu kecemasan.

"Maaf atas kelancangan saya Menteri Seijuro, tapi ada hal gawat yang terjadi sekarang. Virious diserang seorang manusia," lapornya pada Shin.

"Manusia?" kata Shin.

"Ya. Seluruh penjaga perbatasan kewalahan menghadapinya. Dan diperkirakan ia bergerak menuju pusat Virious,"

"Tugaskan seluruh tentara yang ada. Aku juga akan ikut menangganinya," kata Shin.

"Baik," orang itu segera pergi untuk menjalankan perintah Shin.

"Wakana, kau tetap disini." Shin memakai jubah kebesarannya yang berwarna biru tua.

"Saya mengerti,"

Shin lalu pergi dari ruangan itu untuk menyusul para tentaranya.

…

Mamori sudah mulai memasuki pusat Virious setelah berhasil mengalahkan semua penjaga diperbatasan. Didepannya sudah terdapat banyak tentara yang Shin perintahkan.

"Kau benar-benar membuat kekacauan disini. Semuanya tangkap dia hidup atau mati," perintah ketua dari ketua. Derap kaki para tentara mengawali pertarungan yang tak imbang itu. Segala kemampuan tentara dikeluarkan demi melumpuhkan Mamori.

Shin baru saja tiba. Dia mendarat di salah satu atap kastil milik penduduk. Memincingkan sedikit matanya, ingin melihat sang sumber kekacauan.

**DEG**

'!'  
'Yang..Mulia…' batin Shin.  
'Aku harus beritahu yang lain,'

Shin kembali pergi. Kali ini menuju kastil para petinggi Virious.

"Hey hey hey, ada keributan apa ini?" kata yang baru keluar dari banguan tempat senjata.  
"Tentara Seijuro?"

Mr. Don langsung menarik bahu salah satu tentara.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

"Seorang manusia masuk dalam kawasan Virious dan membuat kekacauan,"

"Harus melibatkan tentara seperti ini hanya menghadapi manusia? Tidak berguna," kata Mr. Don melempar tentara itu.

Satu persatu para tentara tumbang dan menyisakan Mamori.

"Benar-benar tidak berguna kalian ini. Menghadapi manusia seperti dia. Hey kau! Menurutmu siapa kau membuat kekacauan disini?" Mr. Don maju ke depan. Belum melihat jelas wajah orang di depannya.

Mamori melihat Mr. Don.

"Mori…za?"  
"Bagaimana mungkin…?"

**SET**

Mamori sudah berada di samping Mr. Don, melihat Mr. Don dari sudut matanya.

**SRAT**

Mamori menebaskan tangannya ke leher Mr. Don, sedetik saja Mr. Don tidak segera sadar dengan lamunannya dan menghindar ia bisa benar-benar tewas.

'Dia Moriza? Tapi aku mencium baru darah manusia dalam tubuhnya. Kekuatannya bukan kekuatan yang dimiliki manusia biasa,' Mr. Don masih menatap Mamori. Begitu juga Mamori.

.

.

.

**BRAK**

Shin membuka pintu dengan kasar.

"Shin?" (Shibuya)

"Keadaan darurat. Diluar sana seorang manusia menyerang dan membuat kekacauan. Dan orang itu serupa sekali dengan Moriza,"

"APA?!"

"Manusia? Mirip Moriza?"

"Tidak ada waktu menjelaskannya. Sebaiknya kita juga ikut bergerak. Shibuya, Bud, Heracles dan Tatanka lakukan evakuasi para penduduk. Dan yang lainnya kalian bisa ikut denganku jika kalian mau. Maaf telah lancang Yang Mulia," kata Shin melihat Shogun.

"Tidak apa-apa Shin. Semuanya cepat bergerak sesuai instruksi Shin,"

"Baik!"

'Moriza eh? Aku jadi ingin melihat kemampuannya,' barin Rui.

**Di tempat lain…**

Hiruma terdiam di antara puluhan penjaga yang tergeletak pingsan. Mereka tidak mati hanya pingsan tapi mengalami luka yang cukup serius.

"Apa ini perbuatannya?" kata Marco.

"…." Hiruma tetap diam.

"Kurasa. Aku dapat merasakan auranya diantara penjaga ini," kata Akaba.

"Benar-benar gawat. Kita harus segera menyusulnya," kata Marco kembali berlari disusul Akaba.

"Seharusnya dia bisa membunuh para penjaga ini kapanpun ia mau. Tapi ia membiarkan mereka hanya terluka dan pingsan. Kurasa kita masih bisa menghentikannya," kata Clifford ke Hiruma.

"…."

Clifford hanya menghela nafas dan menyusul Marco. Sesaat kemudian Hiruma juga ikut menyusul.

…

Mr. Don jatuh tersungkur ditanah. Ia kalah melawan Mamori. Ia memang hanya unggul di kekuatan fisik, sedangkan Mamori dengan mudahnya mengelak dan juga menyerang dengan kekuatan magisnya.

Shin dan yang lainnya baru tiba di tempat pertarungan dimana sebagian tentara sudah dilumpuhkan Mamori. Terlihat dibawah sana Mr. Don juga tersungkur.

"Don dapat dikalahkan?!" (Rui)

"Sulit dipercaya," (Shogun)

"Kalian, mundur dan evakuasi semua penduduk Virious ke tempat yang aman!" perintah Shin ke para tentaranya yang masih tersisa. Dengan cepat para tentara itu menjalankan perintah Shin. Kini tinggal Mamori sendiri. Mamori mendongakkan kepalanya keatas melihat kearah atap salah satu kastil.

"Siapapun dia, dia sudah membuat kekacauan di sini dan kita harus menghabisinya," Rui turun kebawah.

Angin menerpa tubuh ke empat orang yang saling melihat itu. Suasana sudah sepi karena para penduduk sudah di evakuasi.

"Auranya tidak biasa. Auranya sangat kuat," kata Shogun.

"Kupikir dia reinkarnasi dari Moriza. Cukup sulit dipercaya jika reinkarnasinya menjadi sosok seorang manusia," kali ini Shin ikut berkomentar.

"Kalian terlalu lama berkomentar," Rui langsung menyerang Mamori.

Lagi-lagi Mamori mengelak dari serangan Rui.

"Wah wah wah, lumayan… jika manusia biasa pasti sudah mati sebelum bisa mengelak," kata Rui.

Shogun dan Shin masih enggan untuk ikut serta. Mereka hanya melihat. Mereka mengamati kemampuan lawan sebelum melakukan penyerangan.

Mamori mengambil salah satu pedang milik tentara yang ada ditanah.

"Ah aku lupa jika kita tidak seimbang. Kali ini seimbang," Rui kembali menyerang.

**TRANG TRANG TRANG**

Benturan-benturan pedang terus berbunyi. Rui tidak mau kalah, ia terus menyerang.

**SRAT**

Lengan Mamori tergores mengenai pedang Rui. Rui kembali menyerang dan berhasil menjatuhkan pedang yang Mamori pegang. Rui mengayunkan pedangnya kearah kepala Mamori.

Mamori langsung menahan pedang itu hanya dengan kedua jari tangan kanannya.

'Apa?! Tidak mungkin!'

Pedang itu tertahan tanpa mampu menebas jari itu ataupun menyentuhkan sedikit pun. Mamori menyentakkan tangannya dan melempar Rui sampai membentur kastil.

**DUAR**

Kastil itu berlubang dan sedikit runtuh. Shogun dan Shin cukup terkejut dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki Mamori.

"Tidak ada artinya jika kekuatan seperti itu di lawan dengan kekuatan fisik saja," kata Shogun mulai bersiap. Kedua telapak tangannya kearah Mamori dibawah sana.

"**Chainzed!"**

**CRING CRING**

Rantai-rantai keluar dari tangan Shogun dan mengikat seluruh tubuh Mamori. Kali ini Mamori kesulitan membebaskan dirinya. Rantai itu bersinar berwarna biru muda. Mamori terus bergerak agar bisa terlepas dari rantai-rantai itu. Warna matanya yang merah sedikit demi sedikit memudar.

Shogun turun kebawah diikuti Shin.

"Rantai penghisap kekuatan ya," (Shin).

"Benar. Mengurangi kekuatannya adalah cara efektif yang sekarang bisa kita lakukan," (Shogun).

Warna mata Mamori semakin memudar dan kembali pada warna sebelumnya, biru sapphire. Mamori terjatuh lemas. Kini ia sudah kembali pada sosok sebenarnya. Rantai masih membelenggunya.

"Manusia sialan!" Rui kembali bangkit dan akan menyerang Mamori yang sudah tidak memiliki kekuatan.

"Hentikan Habashira!" cegah Shogun.

Rui tidak mendengarkan dan tanpa sengaja pedangnya menyerang Shogun. Bermaksud menyingkirkan Shogun agar tidak menghalanginya tapi justru mengenai Shogun di titik fatal bagi vampire, jantung.

"Yang Mulia!" teriak Shin.

Shin menghampiri Shogun yang sudah terjatuh ditanah dengan darah yang mengalir cukup banyak.

"Aku tidak bermaksud_"

"Diam!" ucap Shin.

Rui bukan merasa menyesal justru semakin jengkel dan kembali menatap tajam Mamori yang masih duduk lemas dan diam. Kinerja otaknya masih belum sepenuhnya kembali stabil.

"Gara-gara bocah bodoh ini!" Rui kembali menghampiri Mamori dan mengangkat pedangnya. Siap menebas Mamori.

"Hentikan Habashira Rui!" perintah Shin.

Rui tetap mengayunkan pedangnya. Beberapa centi lagi pedang itu mengenai Mamori.

**TRANG**

Pedang Rui tertahan oleh pedang lain. Itu bukan Shin melainkan Hiruma.

"Mengenainya sedikit saja, kau akan kubunuh bunglon sialan," ucap Hiruma penuh penekanan.

Hiruma dan yang lainnya datang tepat waktu. Marco menghampiri Shin.

"Kondisinya sudah sangat parah. Mustahil bisa diselamatkan jika yang terluka dititik ini," kata Marco memeriksa Shogun.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" tanya Shin mengalihkan topik.

"Ah benar. Sepertinya ada sedikit masalah dan kesalah pahaman disini," ucap Marco. Lalu dia menunjuk Mamori yang ada di kejauhan.

"Dia reinkarnasi Moriza, dan kami kesini datang untuk menghentikannya. Secara tidak sengaja ia bisa sampai di sini. Jadi tidak ada maksud kesengajaan jika dia menyerang Virious," ujar Marco menjelaskan.

Di sisi lain Hiruma bertarung melawan Rui. Entah sejak kapan tentara di bawah tangan Rui datang dan ikut andil dalam pertarungan. Mau tidak mau Clifford dan Akaba ikut membantu Hiruma.

"Soal ramalan yang Clifford katakan_" (Shin).

"Dan soal itu juga aku sudah bicarakan semuanya pada Maria, kau tahu? Maruko Himuro Zeornix, keturunan terakhir bangsawan Zeornix. Dia bilang jika kekuatan pada gadis itu bisa dihentikan, karena dalam reinkarnasinya dalam wujud manusia ini ada kemungkinan raganya tidak bisa sepenuhnya menerima kekuatan sebesar itu. Dalam kata lain kekuatannya memang besar tapi tidak sempurna dan masih ada peluang untuk menghentikannya," (Marco).

"Jadi itu alasan kenapa bisa semudah itu kekuatannya dihisap dengan rantai Yang Mulia,"  
'Sorot matanya juga berbeda,' batin Shin.  
"Jadi menurutmu kekuatannya sewaktu-waktu bisa bangkit kembali?"

"Ya kurasa. Seperti pada dasarnya setiap makhluk, saat terdesak atau dalam emosi yang tinggi kekuatan tersembunyinya akan muncul," kata Marco.

"Mamori!" Hiruma berteriak.

Shin dan Marco menoleh kearah pertarungan. Disana Hiruma mengejar Rui yang membawa Mamori sedangkan Clifford dan Akaba sibuk membereskan tentara yang cukup banyak.

"Sepertinya ada yang membutuhkan bantuan," Marco berdiri.

"Tunggu, aku masih ingin tahu lebih banyak informasi mengenai gadis itu," Shin juga berdiri.

"Baiklah, tapi sebelumnya aku harus membantu bocah itu," Marco pergi. Tanpa diduga Shin juga ikut.

**Mamori POV**

Apa yang baru saja terjadi. Otakku sulit sekali untuk berpikir. Tunggu! Siapa orang yang membawaku ini? Aku hanya bisa melihat tanah dibawahku dan kaki orang yang membawaku.

"Jangan lari kau bunglon sialan!"

Bukankah itu suara Hiruma?! Kuangkat sedikit kepalaku. Kali ini aku dapat melihat Hiruma sedang berlari…mengejarku? Apa yang membawaku ini orang jahat?

"Hi…ruma…" aku memanggil namanya pelan. Rasanya tenagaku habis.

Tiba-tiba orang yang membawaku berhenti berlari dan berbalik. Aku dapat melihat jurang dibawah sana. Kami ada dipinggir jurang! Hiruma aku takut!

**Mamori POV End**

Rui berdiri dipinggir jurang. Meletakkan Mamori ditanah, ia mengenggam kaos Mamori bagian kerah belakang.

"Kau mau gadis ini? Kau mau aku membunuhnya didepan matamu atau sebaiknya kau tidak melihatnya secara langsung?" Rui tersenyum licik.

"Hiruma…" kata Mamori ketakutan.

Rui sudah memposisikan pedangnya dileher Mamori.

"Baiklah aku akan membunuhnya didepan matamu seperti waktu itu juga. Tewas didepan matamu sendiri," kata Rui.

"…." Hiruma hanya diam.

Bayangan dimana Moriza tewas dengan banyak anak panah pada tubuhnya demi menyelamatkannya.

"_Dan lagi kau masih juga menganggap dia itu Moriza? Dia hanya reinkarnasinya, bukankah berbeda?"  
"Kasihan sekali gadis itu,"_

Perkataan Clifford kembali terngiang.

'Tch, bodoh! Mereka memang berbeda. Jika dulu aku diselamatkan gadis cengeng itu kali ini aku harus melindungi Manager sialan!' batin Hiruma.

Hiruma langsung berlari kearah Rui.

"Berani bergerak. Baiklah," Rui mengerakkan pedangnya dan menyeringgai.  
"Wops! Terjatuh," Rui mendorong sedikit tubuh Mamori.

"HIRUMAA!" teriak Mamori.

Hiruma sedikit terkejut lalu menambah kecepatannya mengarah pinggir jurang itu.

**GREB**

Hiruma berhasil menangkap tangan Mamori.

"Nyaris saja Manager sialan. Kekeke…"

"Jangan bercanda saat seperti ini. Cepat tarik aku ke atas! Aku takut!" bentak Mamori. Air matanya sudah tidak dapat ditahan.

"Dasar cerewet," Hiruma berusaha menarik Mamori keatas.

"Hiruma belakangmu_"

**JLEB**

"Hiruma!" teriak Mamori kencang.

"Kh,"

**JLEB**

Rui limbung dan terjatuh ke dalam jurang dengan pedang tertancap di punggung menembus jantungnya.

"Hiruma! Hiruma!" teriak Mamori memanggil nama Hiruma.

Pertama Hiruma diserang oleh Rui dari belakang, menghunuskan pedangnya di punggungnya. Dan kedua Rui diserang Shin yang memang menyerang dengan sasaran jantung walaupun dari belakang.

Walapun Hiruma terkena serangan, ia masih erat mengenggam tangan Mamori. Tetap mempertahankan agar tidak lepas. Darah mengalir dari bibir Hiruma, sesekali dia terbatuk. Air mata Mamori semakin deras mengalir.

Shin membantu Mamori naik keatas. Setelah Mamori berhasil naik ia menghampiri Hiruma yang terkapar.

"Hiruma bertahanlah… hiks,"

"Ma…nager…sialan…" Hiruma langsung tergolek lemas, matanya tertutup.

"HIRUMAA!"

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

Hitomi: Yo minna! Lagi-lagi saya update ga Cuma satu chapter, kali ini update 2 chapter sekaligus. Review sudah dibalas lewat PM.  
Langsung saja ke chap selanjutnya~~


	12. Ending

**Virious  
**by. Hitomi Shoyou

**Eyeshield 21  
**Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata.

**Warning : OOC dan TYPO**

* * *

**1 bulan kemudian…**

Mamori berjalan bersama Akaba. Hari ini cuaca sangat bagus, bahkan hanya sedikit awan yang berarak di langit. Suasana jalan memang selalu ramai oleh lalu lalang orang. Ya Mamori kembali ke perkotaan setelah mengalami kejadian tak terduga sebulan yang lalu dalam hutan.

Kejadian dimana berawal menjelajah hutan dan sampai membawanya ke Virious. Perjalanan singkat tapi membahayakan.

"Shin-san bagaimana kabarnya ya?" gumam Mamori melihat langit biru cerah di atasnya masih sambil berjalan.

"Kurasa baik-baik saja. Kudengar ia akan mengadakan pertunangan dengan Wakana," ucap Akaba.

Mamori langsung menoleh kearah Akaba yang berjalan disampingnya, "Eh?! Benarkah? Aku jadi ingin lihat pertunangan mereka," kata Mamori.

Sejak kejadian pertarungan sebulan yang lalu. Mamori tidak bisa langsung pergi dari sana. Ia ikut dalam rapat di Virious perihal kekacauan yang sudah terjadi. Kedudukan kepemimpinan Virious yang semula dipegang oleh Shogun kini sudah beralih ke Shin. Dari rapat itu di setujui bahwa Mamori jelas tidak bersalah dan Shin juga memutuskan Mamori bisa datang kapanpun asalkan masih dapat menyembunyikan identitas Virious dari manusia biasa. Dan soal Sena, Suzuna, Monta, dan Yamabushi mereka masih tertidur sampai kejadian semuanya selesai karena pengaruh kekuatan Himuro. Ingatan mereka tentang kejadian digua dihapuskan oleh Shin, karena ternyata Shin juga memiliki kekuatan yang serupa dengan Hiruma. Dan mereka mulai sadar kembali 2 hari berikutnya tentu saja sudah berada di rumah mereka masing-masing.

"Clifford apa tidak apa-apa?" (Mamori).

"Fuh, selama ini dia hanya menganggap Wakana seperti adiknya. Lagipula Wakana sepertinya juga menyukai Shin sudah dari lama," (Akaba).

"Begitu ya. Baguslah kalau begitu," Mamori tersenyum.

"Bisa sedikit percepat? Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan cuaca hari ini," Akaba membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Hahaha… gomen. Ayo," Mamori mempercepat langkahnya.

Saat kejadian itu awalnya Mamori cukup terkejut dan bingung. Jika ia adalah reinkarnasi dari seorang pemimpin Virious terdahulu.

"Anezaki, apa kau merasa menyesal?" tanya Akaba tiba-tiba.

"Menyesal?" Mamori agak bingung.  
"Jika maksudmu kejadian waktu itu…aku sempat berpikir aku membenci diriku sendiri. Bagaimana bisa aku berbuat kejam seperti itu, waktu itu…Himuro-chan dan Shibuya-chan memberiku penjelasan sehingga aku mengerti. Biarpun aku memang tidak salah tapi aku masih merasa bersalah sampai sekarang," Mamori menunduk.

"Sudahlah, jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri," kata Akaba.

Universitas Saikyoudai sudah mulai terlihat. Saat memasuki kawasan Univeritas mereka langsung menuju lapangan. Disana para anggota Wizards sudah berlatih pagi hari seperti biasa.

"Anezaki!" teriak Yamato dari kejauhan melambaikan tangan kanannya.

Mamori hanya tersenyum dan mulai mendekat kearah lapangan.

"Dia hebat juga," kata Yamato mengarahkan ibu jarinya kebelakang menuju Clifford yang sedang duduk sambil meminum minumannya.

"Dipertandingan minggu depan kita pasti menang dengan adanya para Quarterback kuat," kata Yamato.

Mamori mengangguk kuat, "Apa nanti siang kalian mau ikut aku untuk menjenguknya?" tanya Mamori.

"Kami sudah menjenguknya kemarin. Bahkan Agon juga ikut tapi sedikit membuat keributan disana," ujar Yamato tertawa.

Mamori hanya sweatdrop.

"Baiklah, latihannya sepertinya sudah cukup," kata Mamori.

Clifford saat rapat ia memutuskan untuk tinggal di perkotaan. Sebenarnya ia bisa kembali ke Virious jika mau tapi ia memutuskan untuk tinggal di antara para manusia. Dan sekarang disinilah dia, masuk di Universitas Saikyoudai dan juga ikut serta dalam tim amefuto, menjabat sebagai Quarterback.

**Beralih ke Universitas Enma…**

"MUKYAA! Kenapa aku bisa kalah MAX!" teriak Monta histeris.

"Fu fu fu… itu artinya Monmon harus berkeliling lapangan memakai kostum ini lho," Suzuna memamerkan kostum monyet.

"Dan juga sambil berkata 'Aku mencintai pisang!' dengan keras," kata Riku.

"UAAPAA?!" Monta semakin shock.

"Ngha~ Sudah perjanjian dari awal. Bagi siapa yang kalah maka harus melakukan apapun hukuman yang diberikan oleh para pemenang," kata Mizumachi.

'Untung aku berhasil mengumpulkan setidaknya 3 anggota,' batin Unsui.

"Benar-benar tidak smart," celetuk Kotarou.

"Apa tidak keterlaluan memberikan hukuman seperti itu?" tanya Kurita.

Monta langsung membuat jurus puppy eyesnya, "Benar yang dikatakan Kurita-san, itu keterlaluan," ujar Monta.

"Hukumannya ringankan saja seperti membelikan kue tiramishu jumbo," kata Kurita dengan mata bersinar.

'Bukannya itu jauh lebih berat,' batin Sena, Suzuna, dan Riku bersamaan.

Sedangkan Monta jatuh tersungkur, 'Ku..Kukira apa MAX…'  
"Baiklah, aku terima hukumannya. Berlari keliling lapangan memakai kostum itu," kata Monta.

'Fu fu fu fu, akan jadi bahan ancaman yang bagus,' batin Suzuna dan aura gelapnya menguar disekitar tubuhnya.

'Seram…' batin Sena.

Sebelumnya mereka mengadakan pertandingan. Mereka dengan semangat tinggi akan mencari anggota bagi tim amefuto mereka karena akan mendekati pertandingan dan mereka merasa kekurangan pemain untuk cadangan. Dan saat itulah Suzuna memberikannya tantangan, bagi siapa yang paling sedikit mendapatkan anggota maka ia harus mendapat hukuman. Semuanya merasa optimis jika mereka pasti mendapatkan anggota banyak. Tapi semuanya salah, bahkan banyak yang sangat berminat saat Sena mengajak mereka. Karena yang mengajak mereka adalah seorang Eyeshield 21, suatu kebanggaan tersendiri bukan? Setidaknya paling rendah Kurita yang hanya mendapatkan satu anggota tapi ternyata Monta tidak mendapatkan satu pun.

"Oh iya, apa kalian sudah menjenguknya?" (Suzuna).

"Kemarin aku dan yang lain sudah menjenguknya. Karena kemarin kau dan Sena mengurus pendaftaran tim dalam pertandingan jadi kurasa hanya kalian saja yang belum menjenguknya," kata Riku.

"Baiklah, Sena nanti kita jenguk dia ya," usul Suzuna dan mendapat anggukan dari Sena.

.

.

.

Hari menjelang siang. Matahari semakin meninggi tapi cuaca cukup teduh karena matahari tertutup oleh awan. Mamori dan Akaba berjalan menyusuri koridor yang dominan dengan warna putih. Mamori terlihat membawa sesuatu dalam plastik.

"Selamat siang Anezaki-san," sapa salah satu orang yang sering Mamori jumpai beberapa minggu ini. Dengan ramah tersenyum, penampilannya dengan baju putih seragam kerjanya sebagai seorang dokter.

"Selamat siang Manabu-san," sapa balik Mamori dengan senyum ramah.  
"Dia tidak membuat keributan lagi kan?"

Yukimitsu tersenyum ramah, "Tidak. Beberapa temannya sedang berada di ruangannya sekarang,"

"Benarkah? Baiklah saya permisi Manabu-san," Mamori kembali berjalan.

Berhenti di salah satu pintu sebelum membuka pintu itu Mamori mendengarkan sedikit percakapan di dalam.

"Bocah ini benar-benar beruntung. Dia yang sekarang bahkan jauh lebih cantik daripada Moriza menurutku,"

"Jaga ucapanmu Reiji Marco!"

**DUAG**

Suara hantaman cukup keras terdengar.

"Maria, ungkapan cintamu berlebihan,"

"ITU BUKAN UNGKAPAN CINTA BODOH!"

Dibalik pintu Mamori terus menguping lalu beralih menatap Akaba.

"Moriza itu siapa? Kau tahu?" tanya Mamori. Selama ini ia memang baru mendengar nama Moriza, karena selama di Virious mereka menyebut Moriza dengan sebutan Yang Mulia. Jadi Mamori sendiri tidak tahu siapa orang yang mereka sebut-sebut Yang Mulia.

"Fuh Moriza itu orang terdekat Hiruma di masa lalu. Wajah kalian sangat sama yah walaupun ada beberapa yang beda," kata Akaba santai.

"Orang terdekat?" gumam Mamori.

"Kau..cemburu?" pertanyaan Akaba seperti ledakan yang mengagetkan Mamori.

"Eh? A..Apa? hahaha," Mamori tertawa canggung.  
"U..Untuk apa aku cemburu, kau ini lucu sekali Akaba," Mamori mengibaskan telapak tangan kanannya keatas-kebawah.

**CEKLEK**

"Lho? Anezaki ya? Kenapa tidak masuk?" tanya Himuro yang baru saja membuka pintu.

"A..Aku..ini baru mau masuk kok. Hahaha," Mamori mulai masuk.

Himuro melihatnya cukup aneh dan menatap Akaba. Akaba hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya seakan menjawab 'Aku tidak tahu,'.

Di sana Mamori melihat seorang yang sudah ia kenal. Diatas ranjang putih dengan selang infus menancap di salah satu tangannya. Wajahnya masih belum terlihat karena ia menatap luar dari jendela yang terbuka di samping kanannya. Surai blondenya sedikit bergerak karena terpaan angin.

"Kami pergi duluan ya," kata Himuro menyeret Marco. Akaba juga mengikuti kedua orang itu keluar.

**BLAM**

Pintu baru saja tertutup.

"Mau sampai kapan kau memandangiku terus Manager sialan,"

**TWITCH**

'Sekali menyebalkan tetap saja akan menjadi orang yang menyebalkan!' geram Mamori dalam hati.  
"Ini untukmu," Mamori meletakkan buah-buahan di meja dengan cukup keras terdengar dari bunyi yang cukup terdengar.

Sedangkan Hiruma hanya menyeringgai lalu mulai melihat wajah lawan bicaranya.

"Kau bawakan pesananku kan?" tanya Hiruma.

"Permen karet tanpa gula itu? Maaf saja ya, aku sengaja tidak menuruti permintaanmu. Bagaimana mungkin sedang sakit tapi malah memakan makanan yang aneh," kata Mamori.

"Buah lagi…?" kata Hiruma mengobrak-abrik isi dalam plastik itu. Dan menodongkan apel di depan wajah Mamori  
"Kupaskan,"

"Eh?"

"Kau tuli ya, aku bilang kupaskan," perintah Hiruma.

"Mou! Kau kan lebih bisa sopan sedikit jika mau meminta tolong," Mamori mulai mengambil buah apel itu dari tangan Hiruma dan mengupaskannya. Ia duduk di samping ranjang Hiruma.

Hiruma diam-diam memperhatikan Mamori yang jauh lebih rendah dari posisinya.

'Sebelumnya aku tidak merasa seperti orang bodoh seperti sekarang ini jika sedang bersama Moriza. Bahkan kami lebih lama bersama dibandingkan saat aku dekat dengan Manager sialan. Kakek tua pemabuk bilang tadi malam karena aku menganggap Moriza hanya sebagai penyelamatku. Dan rasa hormatku padanya berbeda dengan cara aku memandang Manager sialan ini. Kuso! Kau membuatku kacau Manager sialan!'

"Ne, Hiruma, emm… Moriza itu siapa ya?" tanya Mamori tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunan Hiruma.

"Hm?"

"Moriza, kau tahu kan? Tadi.. Eto.. tidak sengaja aku mendengarkan pembicaraan Marco," kata Mamori masih sambil mengupas apel.

Bukannya menjawab Hiruma malah menyeringgai, "Memangnya ada apa? Kau cemburu?"

Sama seperti yang dilontarkan Akaba, Mamori buru-buru mengelak.

"U..Untuk apa aku cemburu?" kata Mamori mendongakkan kepalanya.

Hiruma mendekatkan wajahnya kedepan, Mamori agak memundurkan kepalanya.

"A..Apa?!" bentak Mamori.

"Tch, dasar pembohong. Lalu wajah jelekmu itu kenapa memerah seperti tomat busuk saja. Ke ke ke ke," Hiruma tertawa cukup keras.

"Mou! Kau menyebalkan!" Mamori menjejalkan apel yang baru ia kupas kemulut Hiruma. Lalu dia berdiri mau keluar dari kamar pasien itu.

**GREB BRUK**

Hiruma menarik tangan Mamori dan menariknya. Sehingga Mamori terjatuh tepat kearah Hiruma. Hiruma memang sengaja melakukannya dan mendekap Mamori erat seakan tidak mau melepaskannya.

"Hi..Hiruma..?"

"Diam," kata Hiruma lirih.

"…" Mamori benar hanya diam.

Suasana menjadi hening. Mereka masih dalam posisi seperti itu, Hiruma mendekap Mamori.

"Sebentar saja…biarkan seperti ini," gumam Hiruma.

"Hiruma…" Mamori melirik kebelakang dari sudut matanya.

"Dulu aku sendirian dan tidak ada yang mau menerimaku. Sejak saat dimana aku bertemu Moriza dia orang pertama yang mau menerimaku…"

'Moriza?' batin Mamori.

"Dia dan kakeknya sangat baik terhadapku, aku sangat menghormati mereka…"

"Saat itu semuanya menjadi kacau dan Moriza mati didepan mataku sendiri,"

'Apa mungkin itu alasan mau repot-repot menyelamatkanku waktu itu bahkan ia sampai terkena serangan pedang?' batin Mamori merasa sedikit kecewa.  
'Apa yang aku pikirkan? Kenapa aku merasa kecewa?! Dasar bodoh!'

"Dan saat kau nyaris jatuh kejurang itu bukan karena aku memandangmu sebagai Moriza dalam kejadian itu. Otakku memerintahku untuk segera menyemalatkanmu dan saat kau hampir jatuh rasanya jantungku seakan mati sesaat,"

'Eh?'

"Aku hanya memandang Moriza sebagai penyelamatku. Entah kenapa saat memandangmu walaupun wajah kalian sama tapi ada perasaan aneh yang tidak biasa seperti aku memandang Moriza. Kau..berbeda…"

Hiruma semakin merancau tidak jelas. Mamori masih setia mendengarkan semua ucapan Hiruma. Semilir angin berhembus menerpa keduanya. Hiruma melepas sedikit dekapannya dan bisa melihat jelas wajah Mamori terutama matanya. Mata biru sapphire yang jernih itu.

"Warna matamu itu aku baru pertama lihat, jernih sekali. Membuatku tenang dan merasa tidak kesepian," kata Hiruma lirih lalu tersenyum tipis. Senyum tulus, bukan senyum iblis seperti biasanya.

'Hiruma…'

Mamori kali ini mendekap Hiruma. Hiruma sendiri cukup terkejut lalu memejamkan matanya, merasa nyaman di dalam pelukan Mamori.

"Dengar ya, semua orang berhak di akui. Dan sekarang kau tidak sendirian, aku ada bersamamu. Dan juga teman-teman yang lainnya Hiruma," kata Mamori pelan.

"Aku pegang kata-katamu Manager sialan," ucap Hiruma lirih dan sesaat kemudian terdengar dengkuran pelan.

"Hiru…ma? Hey! Jangan tidur dibahuku dong!" teriak Mamori yang berusaha lepas dari dekapan Hiruma dan gagal.

**THE END**

* * *

**~Bonus chapter!~**

**Kekacauan**

Hiruma benar-benar merasa bosan saat ia harus terjaga di malam hari. Sudah pasti tidak ada orang yang bisa ia ajak berbicara karena jam besuk malam tentunya tidak ada. Hiruma keluar dari kamarnya untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan.

"Hiruma-san! Anda mau kabur lagi?!" teriak seorang suster *cari mati amat ni suster berani bentak*.

Bukannya berhenti berjalan Hiruma terus saja berjalan mengabaikan teriakan suster itu. Sampai pada akhirnya suster itu memanggil beberapa petugas untuk membawa Hiruma ke kamarnya.

Terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran antara Hiruma dengan para petugas rumah sakit. Hiruma tentu saja dapat menghindar dari kejaran itu dan sekarang tengah berada di suatu lorong yang sepi.

"Kuso!" umpat Hiruma saat bekas luka di punggungnya terasa sakit. Karena berlari menyebabkan lukanya terbuka lagi.

"Merepotkan sekali jika harus ke kamar untuk tidur," gumam Hiruma dan mendongakkan kepalanya membaca papan nama di atas sebuah pintu yang tengah ia sandari.

RUANG MAYAT

Begitulah yang tercantum di papan itu.

"Disini juga tidak masalah," Hiruma masuk kedalam dan menempati salah satu ranjang kosong di ruangan itu. Ia tidur dengan tenang walaupun itu di kamar mayat yang artinya dia tidur bersama beberapa mayat yang terbaring di ranjang masing-masing dengan ditutup kain putih.

**Beberapa jam kemudian…**

"Malang sekali yang orang ini. Harus mati di usia muda," suara seorang laki-laki.

"Kau benar," sahut seorang lagi. Dan juga suara tarikan ranjang.

"Hey, bukankah sebelumnya hanya ada 10 mayat saja diruangan ini? sejak kapan bertambah satu?"

"Entahlah, mungkin ada yang membawanya selain kita,"

Telingga Hiruma bergerak-gerak. Merasa ada suara menganggu tidurnya.

"Hoam… Kalian berisik sekali," Hiruma menyibakkan kain putih yang biasa untuk menutup mayat.

"HANTUUUU!" dua petugas itu langsung lari dengan kecepatan cahaya(?).

"?" Hiruma hanya melihat dua petugas yang menurutnya aneh itu.

**~Bonus chapter!~**

**Menjenguk bagian 1.**

Para anggota Enma Fire seperti Monta, Riku, Unsui, Kotarou, Kurita dan Mizumachi hari ini menjenguk Hiruma di rumah sakit. Unsui membawa buah-buahan dalam sebuah parsel.

**TOK TOK TOK**

Setelah mengetuk pintu rombongan itu masuk ke dalam.

"Orang-orang sialan, kalian rupanya," kata Hiruma.

"Hiruma senpai, bagaimana keadaanmu MAX?"

"Gunakan bahasa manusia aku tidak mengerti bahasa monyetmu,"

"MUKYAA!"

**BRAK BRUK GUBRAK**

Suara kacau terdengar dari luar dan berakhir terbukanya pintu kamar Hiruma dengan kasar. Di ambang pintu berdiri sekitar 3 orang berbaju putih dan tertulis di bagian dada seragam mereka.

REHABILITASI HEWAN LIAR

"Maaf menganggu istirahat anda tapi kami mendapat laporan dari rumah sakit ini ada seekor monyet memasuki kawasan rumah sakit ini_ Ah itu dia monyetnya!" tunjuk petugas itu kearah Monta.

"MUKYAA! Aku bukan monyet MAX!"

"Cepat tangkap dia!"

Monta menghindar dan melewati petugas-petugas itu. Dia berhasil kabur.

"KYAA! Monyet lepas!"

Beberapa teriakan menggema di luar sana. Sedangkan Hiruma dan yang lainnya hanya sweatdrop.

"Sudah kubilang akan terjadi hal aneh jika kita membawanya," ujar Riku.

"Ngha~ Kurita, apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Mizumachi melihat Kurita yang sedang serius menatap punggung Hiruma.

"Ada serangga di punggungnya. Tenang Hiruma aku akan menyingkirkannya. FUNURABA!"

"Kurita!/Kurita-san! Hentikan!"

**BUAGH**

Terlambat, Kurita sudah menepuk serangga itu sampai tewas tidak hanya itu punggung Hiruma juga mengalami masalah. Lukanya terbuka lagi dan rembesan darah keluar. Hiruma sedikit bergetar karena kesakitan.

"GENDUT SIALAAANNN!"

Teriakan Hiruma menggema sampai seluruh rumah sakit.

**~Bonus chapter!~**

**Menjenguk bagian 2.**

Yamato dan teman-temannya hari ini berencana mengunjungi Hiruma dirumah sakit. Agon juga ikut menjenguk, awalnya semuanya tidak menyangka. Tapi setelah mendengar penjelasan Juumonji jika Agon ikut karena mengincar suster cantik dirumah sakit itu mereka jadi tahu maksud kenapa Agon mau menjenguk. Bahkan Clifford juga ikut bergabung dengan rombongan itu. Karin membawa parsel buah untuk Hiruma. Saat akan masuk kedalam mereka mendengar suara rentetan peluru cukup kencang.

**DRRT DRRT DRRT**

"GYAA! Ampun…"

"Ke ke ke, rasakan ini. YAHA!"

**DRRT DRRT DRRT DRRT DRRT DRRT**

"Didalam tidak mungkin terjadi pembunuhan kan?" tanya Yamato.

"Entahlah," jawab Taka.

"Aku mencium bau darah," kata Clifford.

Semuanya terkejut.

'Orang itu jangan-jangan…' batin Juumonji.

**BRAK**

Juumonji membuka pintu itu dengan kasar, "Hentikan Hiruma!" teriak Juumonji lantang.

"Hm?" Hiruma menoleh kearah pintu.

Yamato dan semuanya sweatdrop melihat betapa kacaunya ruangan itu. Disudut ruangan seorang pria telungkup menyembunyikan kepalanya.

"Tidak ada yang terbunuh tuh," kata Yamato.

"Terbunuh? Ke ke ke," Hiruma tertawa sangat kencang sampai mengeluarkan air mata.

Jadi bau darah itu adalah rembesan dari bekas luka Hiruma akibat perbuatan Kurita sebelumnya.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?" tanya Juumonji.

"Orang sialan itu terlambat mengantarkan senjata pesananku. Aku juga mengetes sedikit senjata ini, ternyata lumayan. Ke ke ke ke,"

'Iblis…benar-benar iblis,' batin semuanya.

**~Bonus chapter!~**

**Menjenguk bagian 3.**

Karena Suzuna dan Sena yang belum menjenguk mereka hari ini memutuskan untuk menjenguk Hiruma. Mereka sebelumnya mengajak Monta, awalnya Monta menolak karena takut kejadian tempo hari yang lalu akan terjadi lagi. Tapi karena kata Suzuna hari ini Mamori juga ada disana untuk menjenguk ia langsung memutuskan untuk ikut.

"Kamarnya disini ya?" tanya Suzuna.

"Benar MAX. Ayo kita masuk_"

"Tunggu Monmon," kata Suzuna pelan bahkan seperti berbisik. Lalu dia mendekatkan kepalanya ke pintu. Monta dan Sena saling pandang lalu ikut menempelkan kepala mereka juga di pintu.

Dari dalam terdengar Hiruma sedang berbicara pada seseorang. Sudah bisa Suzuna tebak jika lawan bicaranya pasti Mamori.

"**Warna matamu itu aku baru pertama lihat jernih sekali. Membuatku tenang dan merasa tidak kesepian,"**

Monta seakan mau meledak, 'Hiruma senpai, kau kejam sekali mau merebut Mamori-san dariku!' jeritan hati Monta.

"**Dengar ya, semua orang berhak di akui. Dan sekarang kau tidak sendirian, aku ada bersamamu. Dan juga teman-teman yang lainnya Hiruma,"**

"Apa itu artinya Mamo-nee menerima pernyataan cinta Yo-nii?" bisik Suzuna ngaco, tidak melihat kondisi. Dimana Monta sudah pundung dengan latar mendung disudut lorong.

'Mo..Monta,' Sena tersenyum canggung pada sudut bibirnya.

"**Aku pegang kata-katamu Manager sialan,"**

"**Hiru…ma? Hey! Jangan tidur dibahuku dong!"**

"Mamo-nee bilang jangan tidur dibahuku! Fu fu fu fu.. posisi mereka pasti berpelukan! so sweet~" Suzuna girang sendiri dan rambutnya yang seperti antenna terus bergerak-gerak.

"Su..Suzuna, kau berlebihan.." Sena menepuk bahu Suzuna dan menunjuk Monta yang sudah pingsan karena patah hati.

"Eh? Monmon…" Suzuna sweatdrop.

* * *

Hitomi : Yosh! Selesai sudah fic Virious!  
Saya sempatkan selesaikan nih fic sebelum menjelang Ujian sekolah.  
Sekali lagi terima kasih bagi yang mau menyempatkan diri membaca fic saya ini siapa pun anda. Dan juga banyak terima kasih bagi yang mereview. Arigatou Arigatou *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Monta: MUKYA! KENAPA DISINI AKU SELALU DIBUAT MENDERITA.

Hitomi: wah itu sih DL Monmon *ditendang Monta*

Agon: Kenapa tuh sampah ga mati aja

Hitomi: Aish~ Agon-san terlalu kejam. Jawabannya simple karena diriku ngefans sama Hiruma-san! *peluk-peluk laptop yang wallpapernya gambar Hiruma*

Hiruma: Author error. Kalian bunuh aja ni author rame-rame

All: setuju!

Hitomi: aura berbahaya, sekali lagi Arigatou minna! *kabur*

All: *kejar author bawa-bawa segala macam senjata. Kaya spongebob yang dikejar-kejar penduduk bikini buttom karena buat rusuh*


End file.
